


Army Greens

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Axton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amputation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Fluff, Kidnapping, Knotting, Limb removal, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, Omega pregnancy, One Sided Relationships, Scent Marking, Scenting, honorable discharge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is different now. After an influx of murders involving Alphas targeting Omegas, Alphas have become a shunned group, looked down upon by a society no longer accepting of their 'kind'. Betas and Omegas become the dominant race and Alphas are pushed to the curb.</p><p>After a late night at the office Rhys finds himself coming into an early, unexpected heat, leaving him vulnerable as he walks home...alone. Rhys is targeted by a pack of young Alphas and he is sure this will be the end of him...until an unlikely hero comes to his aid. </p><p>Rhys quickly finds that not all Alphas are quite as bad as their reputation insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> I have really wanted to do an A/B/O universe fic for a while now...but with a twist! There are literally no Axton/Rhys fics and this needs to change. First fic of this pairing! Here you go! ;)

 

The low lights of the small bar bathed the burly man in shadows and bright colors from the flickering neon lights. His boots thudded heavy across the concrete flooring, sticky with remnants of spilt beers and other fluids he didn’t want to think too hard about. It was a little hole in the wall, not the worst bar he’d ever set foot in…but certainly not the best either. The quality wasn’t really something he worried too much about, the only standards he had as far bars went was did they have booze, and if yes that was a good bar in his eyes. He didn’t much care about the beauty aspects of the place. He knew he damned sure wasn’t too easy on the eyes in this moment, so who was he to judge the little bar?

Axton eased himself down onto one of the barstools, body heavy as he rested his elbows on the old bar, dented and warped with age. The place had seen better days, but then again…so had he. He ran a big hand through his short cropped, sandy locks, expelling a long, slow breath through his teeth as he did so. It had been a trying day, and to him this shitty little bar that smelled like feet and stale food was a godsend. His green eyes flicked up to the barkeep, holding up a thick finger to summon him over.

The barkeep stopped dead in his tracks, pausing as he wiped a freshly washed glass clean, his eyes sweeping across toward the big man sitting idle at his bar. His eyes were sharp and scrutinizing as he slowly made his way toward Axton, a deep frown set in his worn face. Axton groaned. The look on the older man’s face said it all. This was not going to be easy.

The barkeep set the clean glass down hard, hand still curled around the cylindrical object.

Dark brown, beady little eyes met with vibrant green, the barkeeps mouth but a hard line across his aged face.

“We don’t serve your _kind_ here.” The barkeep snarled just loud enough for Axton to hear over the drone of the jukebox in the corner.

Axton bristled at the nasty word as it washed over him.

His _kind._

He grits his teeth up as he swallowed the syllables down. It burned like cheap whiskey and it made his stomach churn.

“I don’t want any trouble. I just want a beer. C’mon man don’t do this to me.” Axton breathed trying to beat back his anger and keep his tone even as he spoke.

The barkeep stood his ground, face unmoving, eyes still searing holes through the big man across the bar.

“I don’t believe I stuttered. I don’t serve your kind. You need to leave. We don’t have room for _animals_ here.” The barkeep snarled.

Axton felt anger bubble up from his deepest depths, white hot and sickening. He curled his fists together on the bar and breathed in through his nose.

 _Keep it together,_ he reminded himself feebly.

He could not let his anger get the better of him here. He just had to keep a level head.

“I’m a paying customer. I just want one drink.” Axton hissed lowly rapping his fingers on the hard surface of the bar.

“I don’t care if you’re a paying customer. You’re a goddamned liability. Now get out before I call the cops, tell em you’re causing trouble.” The barkeep snapped.

With that Axton stood, grabbed the clean glass from the counter and hurled it across the room. The small thing slammed into the nearest wall, shattered loudly and fell to the floor in glittering shards. The barkeep backed up against the bar, his eyes wide and fearful as Axton stood idle, breath coming in short, shallow pants.

“Fuck you.” Axton snarled before taking his leave, knowing he had absolutely overstayed his welcome.

The small door slammed behind his turned back as he shoved his palms into his pockets and crossed over the empty street. He knew it was best to put as much distance between him and the bar as possible, with his luck the barkeep actually would call the cops or something…and he was not going to spend the night in a cold cell. Not again.

Axton’s boots crunched the dirty sidewalk as he went, off into the night in what direction he wasn’t sure of. He just needed to get away, far away, he didn’t really care where his feet took him. He felt his throat clench and his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. The barkeep’s words hummed in his head like angry wasps, stinging and flitting and driving him mad.

_His kind._

Refused service because of what he _was_.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last, but that didn’t stop it from eating away at him.

All because he was an _Alpha_.

Axton clenched his teeth at the word. Shunned and looked down upon for simply being what he was genetically designed to be.

The world had gone mad, that was all there was to it. There had been a time, years ago where Alphas ran this country, Alphas were looked upon as higher beings, people of class. But oh how the times had changed. It was the influx of young Alphas several years back, a boom in the Alpha population, and a lack of moral. The Alphas were brought up ruthless, and the world suffered for it. Murders happened, Omegas in heat were being attacked and killed. Instincts intermixed with right and wrong and all the waters became muddied. People got scared. Alphas became a terrifying entity, something dangerous, something to be cast out on the street. And that was the way the world was now. All because of some disgusting animals that couldn’t control themselves.

Axton cursed and kicked a trashcan over with a loud clatter.

Here he was fighting overseas for a country that didn’t give two shits about him. All they saw was ‘Alpha’ and not an actual being with feelings. He was risking his life for a country in which he couldn’t even get a goddamned beer. Wonderful, he thought viciously.

He hated feeling like this.

So worthless…and all for reasons beyond his control. What a welcome home present this was.

 

 

 

The young man stared out the bus window with nervous eyes, watching the lamp lights flick by as they passed. He tried to fixate his attention on the world outside, trying in vain to focus on anything…but the warmth spreading through his limbs like wildfire. Rhys closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his breathing even, his hands clutched over his kneecaps, his knuckles white as porcelain. This could not be happening.

But it was.

And he knew why. Because he’d been stupid. Because he’d been careless. The past month he’d been so consumed in his major presentation for work he had shoved all else to the wayside. He hadn’t been eating properly, he’d been working late hours, but worst of all he’d forgotten completely to even take this month’s round of suppressors. Rhys grimaced darkly. That was not something you just _forget_ about. But he had. He had indeed. In the whirlwind between work and everything else, his heat had been the farthest thing from his thoughts…but now, now it was a very real, very frightening reality.

Rhys felt the hot flames of his heat burn through his veins, a hiss of a breath coming between his barely parted lips. He could feel his temperature rising, his collar flushing with warmth, his clothes suddenly feeling uncomfortably sticky as they hung off his being. He’d worked late, as usual, and he knew it was well past midnight. He hadn’t been tracking his heat, being so used to his suppressors doing that for him. He hadn’t had a natural heat in years, honestly he’d tried to force those memories right out of his brain. The gripping chills, the constant arousal, being out of his mind with such a strong primal need it rendered him absolutely useless. He didn’t want to go through that ever again. Masturbating furiously, heavy with heat and insanity, dehydration running rampant through his wrecked body.

He’d never wanted to be faced with all of that again…yet here he was.

Rhys cursed himself pitifully and screwed his eyes shut.

He just needed to get home. He needed to eat and he needed to shower. He needed to just hunker down and prepare to ride out the five days of hell he knew were to come. This was just that start. Coming into heat in public, outside of the safety of his home this was possibly one of the worst things that could happen to him.

He was vulnerable, and frightened.

An Omega in heat, alone, was a target.

He knew that all too well.

Rhys swallowed thickly as the bus came to a halt at his stop. He grabbed his briefcase and his overcoat and slunk down the aisle carefully. He stepped through the doors and peered out at the dark streets. It was just a few blocks to his neighborhood. He’d be ok. He could make it.

The bus doors hissed shut and the groaning vehicle rumbled off down the street.

Rhys stood idle in the light of the bus stop, grimace settled heavy over his thin features. He had to go, and he had to go now.

Every step he took felt unsteady, his legs wobbly and heavy. He could feel a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck, down into the collar of his dress shirt. It was the middle of the night and yet his body felt like it was under the baking heat of the hottest hour of the day. He felt so weak suddenly, body feeling faded, mind beginning to go with it.

He shook his head in vain, trying to clear his head, trying to quicken his pace. Every shadow felt like it was following him. Every tree branch swaying in the wind was cause for alarm. A cat darted out across the silent street and Rhys nearly jumped out of his skin with a loud yelp. Rhys leaned against the brick wall beside him, clutching his chest as he breathed out raggedly. It was just a stupid cat.

Rhys sighed out in relief and pinched at the bridge of his nose. He just felt like he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He was melting from the inside out and god he hated this feeling. He just wanted his bed, the warmth of a shower, food. He wanted his home, and all the familiar scents that went with it. Rhys ran a shaky hand through his perfectly styled amber locks and made to push onward. The faster he got home, the better.

Suddenly there’s a low whistle just across the street.

Rhys freezes dead in his tracks.

His wide eyes dart toward the direction of the sound and he can feel his heart in his throat.

“Oh man sweetie, I can _smell_ you from here, having a little trouble huh?” Comes a low voice from the shadows.

Rhys stays only long enough to see a tall man step forth from the guts of the shadowed alleyway. He’s tall, but built, glittering blue eyes shimmering in the dark like lost jewels. But he isn’t alone. As he steps forward, so do two other men, one slightly shorter than the rest, still riddled with muscle, one average height with eyes so dark Rhys swears they are ebony. Rhys can scent them from across the street, a dark, dangerous scent that bowls him over like a freight train and swims through his every nerve.

A coalition.

Young, strong Alphas were known to form coalitions together, normally two or three Alphas with one that served as the sort of ring leader. A coalition of Alphas was a very dangerous being, one Alpha was bad enough…three was cause for serious concern.

Rhys turns quickly and continues walking. Don’t look backward, he instructs himself quickly. Rhys can feel his pulse thundering against the taut flesh of his throat, fear coursing through his body wildly.

“Where you goin’ pretty boy!? Oh, don’t be scared we just wanna help you out sweet thing.” The tallest man hollers after Rhys.

Rhys ignores the commentary and walks faster, his breathing rapid and his heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

 _Run._ He thinks suddenly.

His body reacts before he can really think twice about it and he starts off running as fast as his long legs will carry him. He can hear the slap of shoes behind him, heavy breathing, the vivid scent of the pack of Alphas getting closer…then a big palm curls tight around his wrist and rips him backward. Rhys loses his balance and crashes to the ground, his briefcase coming open and papers flying out over the deserted sidewalk. Rhys cries out and struggles against the hold, the Alpha’s touch sends fire through his veins and he hates his body for the ridiculous mixed signals he feels.

“Hey now, why you runnin pretty thing?” The blonde Alpha coos forcing Rhys’ hands behind his back and hauling him back to his feet.

Rhys kicks and struggles feebly, his body weak with his heat and his will to fight quickly fading as his body becomes a useless mess in the presence of the three Alphas. They smell mean, and hard, vicious creatures with bad intentions. Rhys feels his throat clench and he lets loose of a fearful cry, trying fruitlessly to get the Alpha to loosen his grip.

But his efforts are in vain as the Alpha’s fingers only grip tighter, painfully, ruthlessly. The Alpha dips his head in close to Rhys’ neck, nose pressed flush to the thrum of his pulse.

“God you smell sweet little rabbit, now tell me…what is a pretty little thing like you doing out so late and so… _alone?”_ The blonde Alpha sneered viciously.

Rhys shook his head frantically and tried to fight back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“P-Please j-just let me go.” Rhys squeaked out his voice shaky and cracked.

“Let you go? Let you _go?_ Already? But baby we haven’t even gotten started. You’re a mess little rabbit, let us help you out with that.” The Alpha snarled.

Rhys could feel the warm breath of the dark eyed Alpha on the other side of his throat as he caged the young man in. He was a solid entity, deep and musky with the beginnings of rut and that fact threw Rhys even farther into panic.

He’d heard horror stories and news reports of Omegas in heat being cornered by groups of Alphas and being raped ruthlessly until their bodies had just given out. Some were beaten to death, some died of over exertion or dehydration, the ones that survived had it the worst. Doomed to relive the horrors of being brutally raped. Rhys felt a slow tear roll down his left cheek. He didn’t want to die. This was not how he wanted it all to end.

“N-No p-please, please stop…” Rhys begged as the tears came heavy, his body shaking with fever and fear.

“C’mon now little rabbit, don’t you act like you don’t want it. We’ll take good care of you, mmm and you’ll look so damned good hanging off my knot. I bet you’re a little knot-slut aren’t you sweetie?” The Alpha hissed grinning maliciously as the other two flanked Rhys’ sides, chuckling lowly.

They were wild with rut, eyes flickering in the lamplights from the empty streets, teeth glinting white terrifying. Rhys can feel the panic rising in his chest, his heat and his fear all swirling together in an uncomfortable mixture that leaves him utterly useless.

Rhys shakes his head frantically and cries out loudly, seeking help from an empty street. There won’t be any help coming, it’s just him, and the Alphas and he feels so helpless.

“Sh, Sh, Sh…oh little rabbit hush now, just relax.” The Alpha whispers dragging his tongue up Rhys’ neck, a low rumbling growl bubbling up from the depths of his chest.

Rhys can feel his cheeks flush red, his mouth coming open in a subtle oval. His body burns with the overwhelming scents of the Alphas mixed with impending danger. His body fights between utter terror and primal need and he feel utterly sick with himself.

Rhys bows and tries to pull weakly and this gets another low chuckle from the biggest Alpha.

“You’ve got fight. I like a fighter little rabbit.” The Alpha snarls before hauling Rhys up by his wrists and slamming him into the nearest wall.

Rhys feels his cheek scrape against raw brick and a loud yelp escapes his lips. The tears fall heavier, Rhys’ body deteriorating into frantic sobs that come in hard waves. He feels thick fingers carding through his hair and the Alpha’s lips behind his tender ear. The sensation sends cold chills down Rhys’ spine and he suddenly feels like he could vomit down his front.

He closes his eyes tightly, he just wants it all to be a bad dream and at any moment he will wake and the Alphas will be gone, everything will be gone and he will wake in his warm bed, safe and sound. Rhys hiccups softly and sobs into the red brick begging softly for mercy even when he knows none will come.

 

 

Axton saunters down the sidewalk slowly, mind wandering, feet carrying him as he goes. He basks in the warmth of the evening, the moon glinting down on him playfully, throwing pale light over the midnight covered world. The night is warm and the breeze is nice as it wisps around him gently. Axton stops to smell the air. The breeze comes carrying scents on the wind to his sensitive nostrils. The musk is heavy as it hits his nose. He’d know that scent anywhere.

Alphas in rut…and an Omega in heat.

Axton squints his eyes and growls. Something doesn’t smell right about this.

Axton rounds the corner, all his senses heightened and that is when he hears it. A low cry, begging, pleading, and laughter that is low and poisonous. Axton jogs toward the sound, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted together.

He comes on the scene cautiously, anger searing through him as he gets closer. Three Alphas surround a slender, young looking Omega, the biggest of the group having shoved the helpless man into the wall. Nothing about it looked consensual. Axton could hear the Omega sobbing and everything within him was suddenly in motion. Normally he was a man that kept to himself, never getting involved in the business of others. But this was his business. This was why Alphas had gotten such a bad name. Because of pigs like this who couldn’t control themselves around an Omega in heat. Driven mad with instinct and need they only served to please themselves.

“Hey! The fuck is going on here?” Axton bellowed approaching the men carefully.

The biggest Alpha turned, eyes narrowed, teeth snarled.

“None of your goddamned business hot shot. Fuck off.” The Alpha snapped curtly.

Axton growled lowly.

“Leave him be you no good son of a bitch.” Axton snarled back.

The other two Alphas growled at Axton darkly, beginning to stalk toward him slowly.

“What so you can have the pretty boy for yourself? We found him first, so get the fuck outta here before we have to teach you a lesson.” The bigger Alpha hissed still not letting loose of Rhys’ shivering form.

Axton cracked his knuckles.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Axton grumbled lowly.

With that Axton was in motion, ducking the dark eyed Alpha’s first swing and connecting his fist with the other Alpha’s jaw. The Alpha staggered backward howling in pain, spitting blood down onto the sidewalk. The other Alpha lunged for Axton yelling out wildly. He got two solid hits on Axton before the burly man got loose from his fists line of fire. Axton slid to the side and grabbed the Alpha by the throat, choking him mercilessly. The Alpha struggled and writhed against the bigger arms around his windpipe, eyes fading, body finally going limp. Axton let the unconscious man slip from his limbs and darted to the last Alpha left. Axton grabbed him by his collar and hauled him off of Rhys. Axton wrestled the big Alpha to the ground, snarling and biting, teeth flashing and feral. Axton’s fist connected several times with the other man’s jaw before being rolled to the ground. The Alpha attempted to get his hands around Axton’s throat hissed and snarling wildly. Axton brought his knee up between the Alpha’s legs and the man yelped out in pain. With that Axton was back on him, pummeling his face mercilessly.

The Alpha’s head lolled back on the concrete uselessly, out cold, blood pouring from his lips and nostrils. Axton sat there for a moment, knuckles bloody, body heaving. He breathed out and flexed his hands slowly, as if testing that everything was still in working order.

The thick man rose up off the bloody mess of a man and then for the first time his eyes met with the shivering Omega still leaning hard against the brick wall. The young male’s heterochromatic brown and blue eyes were wide and wet with tears, his body shaking, hiccupping sobs still bubbling up from his chest.

Poor kid, Axton thought frowning.

“Hey, you ok kid?” Axton questioned softly, taking a step toward the pitiful looking Omega.

Rhys shied away, scrambling off the wall and tripping backwards, hitting the ground hard. Axton frowned and cautiously made his way toward the young man. Rhys could smell the Alpha’s strong must. For all he knew this Alpha could be even worse than the others, sure he’d saved him but for what? So he could have Rhys all for himself?

Rhys covered his face and cried out lowly.

“Please don’t hurt me!” Rhys sobbed.

Axton felt his heart sink. The Alpha paused, not wanting to get any closer and freak the kid out any more than he already was.

“I’m not gunna hurt you. It’s alright.” Axton breathed trying to sound gentle.

Rhys dared to look at the Alpha, his eyes watery, lip still quivering. Axton reached out and gently wiped some blood from Omega’s scraped cheek.

“Got a little banged up there didn’t you? You better get some ice on that or it’s gunna swell up.” Axton tutted softly.

Rhys frowned timidly and nodded.

Axton’s thumb lingered on Rhys’ cheek for a moment and Axton could feel the deep curl of arousal bloom just beneath his skin. Axton cursed himself mentally and drew his hand back. God the kid’s scent was making it hard to fucking think. It had been a while since Axton had been this close to an Omega in heat, normally he tried to avoid this kind of thing, wanting nothing to do with losing his mind to primal instinct. In the military there was no room for that kind of crap. He had to be level headed at all times and this, this certainly was not a recipe for anything level headed.

“You…you live around here or what?” Axton grunted grabbing Rhys’ clammy palm and hauling the young man up onto his feet.

Rhys nodded feebly.

“Yeah…it’s…it’s just a couple of blocks from here…” Rhys stuttered.

“Look, lemme walk you home. I promise I won’t try anything or whatever, but seriously any Alpha in a ten mile radius is gunna smell you, what the hell were you thinking being out alone in your state!? That’s just stupid jeezus.” Axton snarled walking over to Rhys’ scattered briefcase and gathering the fluttering papers.

He stuffed the loose leaf papers back into the case gently and snapped it closed. Axton handed it back to the still frightened young man and Rhys curled his shaking fingers around the handle. He still didn’t fully trust the Alpha standing before him, but it was better than falling victim to another pack.

“I-I…came into it early…I just…thought I could get home ok…” Rhys stuttered softly eyes dropping to the floor.

Axton chewed his bottom lip and sighed. He was being harsh and he knew it, the poor kid was really shaken up…maybe he needed to go a little easier on him.

“Ok…well…let’s just get you home.” Axton sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Rhys nodded feebly.


	2. Amethyst

The walk home was quiet for the most part, Rhys struggling along seemingly calmed down slightly. The presence of the Alpha was…comforting in a way that Rhys never would have thought possible. Their footsteps were the only sound between them, rhythmic and slow, neither one really knowing what to say to the other.

“Thank you…for saving my life.” Rhys whispered suddenly.

Axton looked at the taller, lankier man and shrugged his shoulders.

“Eh don’t mention it.” Axton grunted casually.

“I didn’t…catch your name?” Rhys questioned awkwardly.

“It’s Axton. Yours?” Axton replied.

“Uh Rhys…it’s Rhys.” Rhys said trying to smile slightly.

Rhys stopped at his own driveway, and looked to the Alpha before him. Axton’s forehead was gouged and still bleeding slightly from the fight, as was his lip and knuckles.

“Well uh, this is my house…do you…want to come inside? Clean up a little?” Rhys questioned softly.

Axton grimaced and sighed heavily. He really shouldn’t honestly. Just being this close to the Omega was hard enough, actually being in a confined space with him? Bad idea. Really bad idea.

“Man I don’t know…” Axton sighed.

“Please? I kind of owe you…” Rhys tried smiling genuinely.

Axton ruffled his hair and breathed out heavily.

“Alright...just for a second.” Axton sighed nodding.

The young man’s home was quaint, small and simple but nice all the same. The living room was a set up of two couches and a large recliner that was a completely different color from the other furniture. Rhys closed the door with a soft click and smiled as he passed by Axton and headed for the kitchen.

“I-uh the bathroom is right over there, there are washrags in there, I’ll get the first aid kit.” Rhys stuttered setting his briefcase down on the kitchen table and heading into the kitchen.

Rhys opened the freezer and sighed out at the feeling of the cool air on his face. He paused there for a moment before grabbing a package of frozen peas and pressing it to his injured cheek gently. He sauntered off to his bedroom in haste, desperate to get out of his overly clingy clothing. Rhys shut his bedroom door and scrambled out of his work clothes, exchanging them for just an old t-shirt and a pair of yellow athletic shorts. He crossed over to his bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit quickly.

Rhys slowly approached the bathroom, eyes flicking over Axton as the Alpha leaned over the sink dabbing softly at his head wound.

Rhys opened the kit up and set it on the counter softly. Rhys gathered some gauze and looked to Axton in slight hesitance. The amber haired man reached up to gingerly place the dressing on Axton’s head and the Alpha cringed slightly.

Rhys took his hands away in confusion.

“S-Sorry. I just…god damned you’re kind of overbearing…just I need a little space here.” Axton grunted wrinkling up his nose as the young Omega’s heavy scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

Rhys set the gauze down on the counter and frowned.

“Oh…right…sorry.” Rhys shrugged backing up.

Rhys stood back slightly as he watched Axton clean his wounds accordingly. Axton glanced over at the slender man leaning heavy on the wall. Rhys seemed to be breathing heavier, his forehead and cheeks flushed bright red, little beads of perspiration pricking at his hairline. The young man swept a thin hand through his sweaty locks, his hairs curling with the heat radiating off his body.

Axton frowned.

“You eaten anything yet?” Axton asked suddenly and Rhys seemed slightly taken aback by the question.

Rhys shook his head slowly.

“You really should eat something before the worst of it sets in.” Axton stated leaning back from the sink and folding his arms over his chest.

Omegas were fragile little creatures. Half the time the things didn’t know how to take proper care of themselves through their heats. They depended on an Alpha or Beta to care for them through it most times, too lost in arousal to eat properly or keep hydrated. Axton sighed. Well…now they were more dependent on Betas anymore…too scared Alphas might hurt them. That was what the world had come to now.

But the norms of society couldn’t change instinct. Everything within Axton pulled between his own self control and the writhing beast that was all deep set _need._

Rhys nodded again and leaned heavier on the wall, looking as if he could simply pass out on spot as his body began to slump. Axton grumbled under his breath and headed over to the fragile looking Omega.

“C’mon let’s get you onto the couch or something, I’ll make you some food. Then I’m gone, ok?” Axton sighed allowing the weak other man to hang heavy on his shoulder.

Rhys nodded stupidly and pressed his nose into Axton’s neck feebly. Rhys allowed Axton to hold most of his weight up as the Alpha steered him toward the living room, the young man’s wobbly legs making the journey much harder than it really should have been. The thick scent of the Omega’s heat surrounded Axton’s senses as the young man leaned on him. Axton could feel his legs nearly go out as he really allowed himself to properly scent the Omega for the first time. God the kid was just about the best thing Axton had ever smelled. It was like waking up to the scent of morning coffee. It was like the fresh smell of wet ground after a good rain. It was almost painful in just how delectable it was.

Axton settled the young man on the couch and Rhys curled up weakly, his body quickly deteriorating into a useless state. Axton rummaged through the young man’s kitchen, putting together just a simple sandwich and brought it to the feeble Omega kindly. Rhys sat up to eat the nourishment weakly, fingers shaking as he did so. The Alpha sank down onto the couch next to him and sighed.

Rhys looked to the Alpha with genuine thanks in his mismatched orbs.

“Thank you…” Rhys whispered breathily, his eyes nearly closed as his gaze swam over Axton’s big form.

Axton smiled gently.

“Yeah, no problem. You gotta be more careful though, I won’t always be around to save your ass you know.” Axton chuckled.

Rhys giggled softly and nodded.

The two paused, eyes meeting for a moment. Axton felt his throat tighten at the closeness of the Omega. The young man is so heavy with beginnings of heat, the smell permeating Axton’s senses strongly and it was enough to drive even the strongest of Alpha’s mad. Axton could feel his stomach clench, his chest flushing with heat, his cock stirring with sudden interest. He shook his head. He was not going to allow himself to become some animal. He was not going to do this.

Axton stood suddenly brows furrowed together hard.

“I…I gotta go.” Axton stuttered his words coming out jumbled and frantic.

Rhys frowned innocently up at the Alpha, the rounds of his cheeks flushed bright and sultry.

“Axton…” Rhys whispered his voice low as he reached up and curled slender fingers around the big Alpha’s wrist.

Axton paused, the touch of the Omega feeling like open flames against his skin.

“Stay?” Rhys purred softly.

Axton felt his breath hitch and his spine stiffen as the young man tugged softly on the Alpha’s wrist. Axton shook his head firmly. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t even know the kid. This was not how he acted, this wasn’t him. It had been such a long time since he’d been with an Omega through heat he wasn’t even sure how to approach it anymore.

“Rhys…I can’t do that.” Axton whispered his voice husky with the inevitable onset of his own rut boring down on him.

Rhys groaned and pulled harder on Axton’s wrist.

The Omega’s eyes were mere slits as he attempted to get the Alpha to come back down onto the couch with him. The Alpha’s scent settled heavy in Rhys’ nose and it was just about the most glorious thing he’d ever smelled. It was so weighty, so masculine, so _thick_. It was like oil as it washed over Rhys’ skin, sticking with him pleasantly. He just wanted that scent all over him… he wanted to be bathed in it. Rhys could smell the Alpha’s rut, his body designed to coax in the potential mate and he was doing his damndest to put on a good display.

“Please.” Rhys whispered his lips parting ever so slightly.

Axton could feel his pulse pounding in his ears, his spine tingling in need. Everything in his very being instructed him to do what came naturally, the kid was in heat…he needed an Alpha. The Omega _needed_ him. Axton breathed out shakily. His eyes fell on Rhys cautiously, orbs soaking in the Omega’s flushed form, the look of utter, helpless need painted across his slender cheeks so blatantly. The Omega was gorgeous if Axton was going to be completely honest with himself. In fact he wasn’t sure if he’d ever laid eyes on a prettier human being. The Omega was slender and tall, all legs and slim arms. His eyes were bright and intelligent, glossed over with the influences of his heat. He looked so very needy, his body begging for the Alpha desperately.

Axton froze, his body warm, instinct pulsing through him and flooding his head, pushing out every strand of common sense he held. Nothing mattered in that moment but the gorgeous little Omega and how badly Axton wanted to make the young man _his._

With that Axton turned, hands coming to cup underneath the Omega’s slender jaw, tilting his head back softly. Their eyes met, earth and sky colliding with pine and it was like all time stopped dead. Axton let go of a guttural groan and shoved the Omega back into the couch cushions. Rhys invited the Alpha in willingly, legs coming open to wrap around Axton’s strong hips.

Rhys was all arms and legs as he desperately found hold around the Alpha’s thick neck. Axton pushed his lips into the Omega’s firmly, teeth clacking together hard and wanting. Rhys moaned against the bigger man’s lips wantonly. The Alpha tasted as strong as he smelled, thick and musty, heavy with hormones that had Rhys falling deeper into the throes of his heat. The Alpha’s closeness only awakened the primal nature buried deep within Rhys and he was deteriorating hopelessly. Axton pushed into the kiss deeper, tongue parting Rhys’ lips insistently, lithe anatomy coming to lick along the hollows of his mouth desperately. Rhys’ tongue came to play gently with Axton’s, eager to allow the Alpha to taste him in his entirety.

Their bodies moved together hard, Rhys’ fingers scraping along the material of Axton’s shirt, hips bowing up into the Alpha’s groin temptingly. Axton parted their lips for a moment, gasping for breath desperately as he panted into Rhys’ personal space. Rhys’ eyes slid open just barely, his fingers running up to part through Axton’s sandy locks, the short hairs soft to the touch.

Axton leaned down to bury his nose in the crook of Rhys’ neck, running heated kisses along the taught skin generously. The Alpha’s chin was gruff against Rhys’ skin, his stubble scraping pleasantly across the Omega’s pale flesh. Rhys makes an embarrassing noise as Axton’s lips work their way back to his jaw line and his fists tightened in the back of the Alpha’s shirt weakly.

Rhys simply allows his mind to melt down around him, his body following suit. He _needs_ the Alpha all around him, needs him to _ravage_ him, and needs him to _take_ him. Rhys had never been with an Alpha before, too afraid of the risks, too scared to give himself willingly to something so powerful. Not after all the stories he’d heard. Rhys had grown up in a world that feared the powerful beings, and so he’d avoided them at all costs.

He’d bedded with Beta’s during some of his heats…but there was always something… _missing._

His body needed something more, his instinct told him so. He needed a true mate. Something stronger, something more powerful. He’d always lusted after the way a knot might feel, how wondrous it might be to spend a heat in the company of a being so very dominant. But his fears kept him from doing so. Now…now he wanted nothing more than to taste it all, have it all, feel the Alpha against him, indulge in the primal act of mating.

Rhys threw all the fears into the wind as he allowed his body to take over, permitting instinct to drive him and the heavy need of his heat. The last bits of his common sense faded and everything was replaced with _want._

The Omega’s back bowed off the couch and his eyes rolled back into his sockets as Axton’s mouth clasped around the thrum of his throat, worrying the flesh angry purple, with enough teeth to bruise but not to break skin.

“ _Bedroom…”_ Rhys huffed out breathlessly.

Axton nodded and in one easy movement the Alpha was hauling Rhys up into his strong arms. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never been in such close proximity with someone so _strong._ The Alpha was a complete powerhouse, biceps thick with muscles Rhys didn’t even know _existed._ Rhys went willingly, burying his face in the thick of Axton’s neck as he tightened his legs around the Alpha’s waist.

Axton stumbled down the hallway aimlessly, driven on Rhys' muffled directions clumsily. Axton shoved the young man’s bedroom door open with his boot, the door handle slamming into the wall loudly with the force. Rhys paid it little mind, too enthralled in the Alpha’s rough kisses to worry about the new hole in his wall.

Rhys’ back slams into the mattress hard and he gasps out loudly as the wind is knocked from his lungs. Axton is on him once more, caging him to the bed with his thick limbs, his lips finding Rhys’ viciously. Rhys curls his fingers in the burly man’s hair and bucks into the advancement. Rhys writhes beneath the Alpha, his body betraying him mercilessly as his brain fails and inclination to feel the other male within him takes over.

Their lips are sloppy against one another’s, eyes closed and mouths working and it is something far more primal than even Rhys’ raunchiest of wet dreams. He’s needed this all his goddamned life, he just didn’t know it until this very moment.

Axton pulls back panting hard and fast, eyes looking over his wrecked partner, the young Omega’s eyes still closed, his mouth hanging open as he gasps for much needed oxygen. Axton sat up slightly and ran a big palm through the Omega’s slick locks.

“H-Hey, hold on kid…are you…are you, y’know on something?” Axton breathed out.

Rhys furrowed his eyes together, clearly annoyed with the pause in all their frantic touching.

“Hmm?” Rhys mumbled softly.

“Like birth control?” Axton asked shaking the young man a little, trying to get the Omega to snap out of it for long enough to answer him.

Rhys nodded slowly and whined out impatiently as he leaned up to nuzzle his face against Axton’s chest.

Axton groaned lowly as he consumed himself in the kid once more, his hands sliding down the Omega’s slender hips eagerly. The young man felt so lithe and sinewy beneath his thick palms, moving wantonly into each touch that Axton laid upon him. Axton pushed his hand up beneath the Omega’s baggy t-shirt, his finger pads brushing over Rhys’ stomach explorative and curious. Rhys’ skin was milky in color, pale as porcelain with lack of sunlight and soft as silk beneath Axton’s digits.

The Omega was so hot against his skin, his temperature rising as his heat flared and swarmed over him. Rhys arched off the bed, eager to feel more of Axton, a whine coming forth from his loose tongue.

Big hands tug forcefully at Rhys’ shirt and the Omega limply lifts his arms to let it go. Rhys feels his athletic shorts sliding over his long legs and he can only moan feebly as his boxers go too, the motion followed by the thud of the stolen clothes hitting his bedroom flooring carelessly.

Rhys cock arches toward his stomach, livid and dripping, needing attention desperately. And Axton gives it to him without question. Axton’s palm is big around Rhys’ erection, squeezing the velvet flesh as he allows his curled fingers to slide up the length slowly. Rhys cries out loudly his voice strained and rough, his toes curling in the bed sheets hard.

Rhys can feel himself slicking, wet and sloppy already in preparation for the Alpha to take him. He should be ashamed of just how _drenched_ he already is, but in his pathetic state, he just can’t find it in himself to care.

“ _T-Take it off…”_ Rhys whispers clenching his fingers in the folds of Axton’s clothing.

Axton chuckles deep and low, the sound resonating in Rhys’ ears like a pulsing drum.

Axton leans back slowly and grabs the hem of his shirt, peeling the clothing off his torso in one jerky motion and Rhys feels a warm wave run through him like lightening. The Alpha was so _solid._ His chest was broad and thick, a light dusting of hair running over the thick of his chest, down toward his naval and finally disappearing below his beltline. His chest was carved with muscle, heavy and toned, his six pack moving with his every heaving breath. Rhys licked his lips in anticipation, hands coming forward to touch over the solid mass that his partner was and he can just feel the heat of Axton’s rut radiating from him.

Axton’s puffs his chest a little and grins wickedly down at the Omega, a sense of pride washing over him as Rhys’ observes with absolutely wanting eyes. The primal side of Axton pushes him to want to impress his mate, showing off the physical aspects that make him a superior bloodline to others. Like a peacock spreading his plumage brilliantly. And oh Rhys was smitten with the display.

Axton hastily undid his belt, jingling it open with eager fingers and ripped his zipper downward. Rhys leaned up with great effort and tugged slightly as the hem of Axton’s jeans, whimpering and kissing across the bigger man’s left peck.

Axton gently grabbed the Omega by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

“You’re an impatient little thing huh?” Axton hissed leaning forward to gather Rhys’ lips hard.

Rhys just moaned into the kiss, voice muffled by the Alpha’s mouth. Axton broke away from the needy Omega to kick off his boots, letting the footwear fall to the hardwood floor loudly. Axton shoved off his socks and after standing for a moment he shimmied down his jeans, taking his boxer briefs with them. Rhys looks on with eager eyes.

Axton’s cock stands proud and _heavy_ , bobbing thickly before him and he’s pretty sure he _hears_ the Omega swallow.

Rhys’ eyes are wide, his mouth parted just slightly.

The Alpha is _massive._

Rhys had never seen someone so… _large._ Rhys could feel his throat run dry as the thought of _all of that_ being snugly stuffed into the tight of his body ran through his head. He is _so_ ready.

Axton chuckles heartily and slides back onto the mattress, pressing himself against the heated Omega tightly. Axton’s thick erection slides against Rhys’ and the Omega’s cock is _dwarfed_ by the Alpha’s enormous appendage.

“ _It’s…so big…”_ Rhys pants languidly, reaching a palm down to curl his fingers around Axton’s weighty cock.

Rhys’ middle finger and thumb can’t touch as he wraps them around the widest point of Axton’s cock and Rhys can physically feel himself shudder.

Axton inflates just slightly and grins wide and vicious.

“What’s wrong baby, you never been with a real Alpha before or what?” Axton teases, leaning down to nose against Rhys’ temple, just below the echo port settled there.

Rhys shakes his head, still slightly able to form thought enough to process his partner’s words.

“N-No…I’ve never….never been with an Alpha…” Rhys whispers in a way that is almost shy.

Axton pauses.

Right. He forgets that it’s rare for Omegas to bed with Alphas anymore. No wonder the kid is impressed. Betas weren’t exactly known for their size…Alphas on the other hand had quite the reputation for being overly hung.

“I w-was always too scared…” Rhys continues looking to Axton with starry eyes.

Axton leans in to kiss the Omega in a way that is much softer than any of the kisses that came before it. It is a kiss that is reassuring and comforting in a way that leaves Rhys a mess all over again.

“Don’t worry I’m gunna take good care of you.” Axton whispers and Rhys nods feebly.

A silly grin spreads out over Rhys thin lips.

“ _I know_.” Rhys purrs.

Axton basks in the trust that the young Omega has in him. It feels so strange to actually be… _wanted_ by someone instead of being pushed away or shunned all together. He feels needed and it feels so _right._ Axton falls upon the young man, bathing him in hard, feverish kisses, still careful not to use too much teeth on the young male’s neck.

The bigger man’s fingers slide down over the length of Rhys’ spread thighs, pushing his legs wider, opening him up lewdly. Rhys opened willingly, moaning out and lifting his hips slightly. Axton’s thick fingers gently slid down between Rhys’ cheeks, digits finding the heat of Rhys’ slick want. Rhys bowed and cried out loudly his voice rich and thick with lust.

“You’re so _wet_ for me.” Axton husked against the corner of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys said nothing, just writhed beneath his Alpha, pressing down toward the powerful male’s fingers impatiently. Axton smiled at the Omega’s eager nature and gently pressed his index finger into Rhys’ throbbing, wet entrance with little resistance. Rhys clenched around the Alpha’s thick digit and cringed, grinding down in need. Rhys was far past being able to form any thoughts other than simply needing to be filled, needing to be bred, needing to _mate._ His temperature spiked and his whole body burned white hot.

Rhys panted out curses and prayers, begging, _pleading_ for the Alpha to take him. Axton’s fingers curled within the sinewy young man, pressing against his prostate skillfully. Rhys bucked and cried, his cock flexing helplessly beneath the Alpha’s influences.

Axton smiled against the Omega’s collarbone and gently retracted his slicked fingers, slowly bringing the digits to his lips. Axton pressed his fingers into his mouth and sucked them diligently, tasting the Omega on his skin. Axton felt his cock grow harder at the flavor of the ready Omega spreading over his tongue. The taste was sweet and heady and _delicious._

With that Axton aligned his head with Rhys’ puckered entrance, and with a slow push of hips, his tip parted the tight flesh. Rhys threw back his head and arched up slightly, mouth coming open to cry out loudly. Axton allowed the young Omega to adjust, only adding more when the younger’s whines of slight pain melted into cries of utter ecstasy. Axton eased in farther, pushing in with a jarring thrust that had Rhys seeing stars. The young man moaned out loudly, eyes fluttering shut. He was pretty sure the Alpha was going to split him right in two, and he was pretty sure he didn’t care.

Axton let go of a deep sound that rumbled up from his lungs and vibrated through his chest. Rhys panted and cried as he lazily hung his arms over the bigger man’s shoulders, the mixed feelings of warm flesh and cold metal settling on Axton’s skin.

The Alpha gave Rhys little time to adjust, too crazed with the pheromones coming heavy off Rhys’ body, driving Axton into madness, driving him to simply _wreck_ the thinner Omega. Axton’s thrusts were powerful as his hips moved, the hard muscles in his abdomen folding and working like a well oiled machine. All Rhys could possibly manage to do was simply hold on for the ride. Axton grunted and panted into the Omega, his fingers digging into the flesh of the pale man’s thigh mercilessly. The motion was rough and primal, little bruises left in the wake of Axton’s digits.

Axton slammed an open palm against the headboard to keep himself steady and the crack of wood reverberated through the room, both parties un-phased by the now broken bed. The mattress springs groaned and the bed quaked as Axton pressed Rhys down into it ruthlessly. The Omega’s cries were loud and shrill on his ears, caution fading as the Alpha deteriorated into his instinctual need.

Rhys welcomed him in, begging and muttering out indecipherable phrases as Axton fucked him stupid. Rhys curled his toes desperately as the Alpha’s cock pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. The young Omega was lost in a haze of wild heat, his mind gone, his body made complete slave to the Alpha’s influences. Rhys buried his nose in Axton’s neck, huffing in the dominant male’s scent, lulling into a state of utter, mad bliss.

With a cry and a buck of his slender hips Rhys was coming in the small space between their bodies, cock flexing as it expelled against Axton’s hard stomach. Rhys whimpered and moved lethargically against his partner, riding out the aftermath of his orgasm dazedly. Axton cursed as he rutted against the young male, hips frantic, breathing heavy.

The smell of Rhys’ finish, the young man so thick with heat, heavy with the need to be bred, had Axton spiraling downward quicker than his slow brain could process. Axton could feel a bead of sweat running down his forehead, dripping off his chin and falling to the pillow beneath Rhys’ head. Axton could feel the warmth of orgasm twist down through his lower abdomen, his muscles clenching tight. Rhys’ eyes came open just slightly and a loud gasp fell from his lips as Axton’s knot swelled harshly, opening Rhys up wider than he ever thought his body could handle.

“ _Oh fuck Rhys!”_ Axton snarled, his hips stilling as orgasm barreled through him roughly.

With his knot snug in the young Omega’s body he came hard, flooding Rhys with all he had to give. Rhys mewled weakly at the feeling of Axton’s warm finish rushing into him, wet and pleasant. Rhys heat lessened against the influences of the Alpha’s semen, ebbed by the feeling of being filled accordingly. Small tears pricked at the corners of Rhys’ eyes, his mouth open and panting, a small amount of drool running down his slack chin.

Axton groaned lowly, held up on shaking elbows as he hung his head tiredly. The two men panted into each other hotly, the room tepid and sticky around them. Rhys smiled hazily, his eyes mere slits, his body spent and useless. Axton sighed out in relief and gently eased onto his side, mindful of where he and the Omega were still connected and the big man rested heavy on the mattress next to Rhys. Heavy, thick arms came to slide around Rhys’ slender waist gently and Rhys hummed at the feeling.

Rhys sighed out, head slightly cleared with the reprieve of orgasm. Axton’s knot was big and wondrous within the confines of his slick entrance, a comforting feeling more intimate than anything Rhys had ever experienced. A connection, a bond, something so very _right._

“Good?” Axton breathes against the back of the Omega’s neck.

Rhys nods slowly, nestling down into the oversized pillow he now shared with the Alpha.

“So, _so_ good…” Rhys whispers sleepily.

The Omega lulled into the feeling of the dominant man curled around him in a protective fashion, as if ready to ward off any that wished to do his freshly mated partner harm. It was Axton’s duty to keep Rhys safe while in his weakened state. Axton gently rubbed his neck across Rhys’ shoulder, lathering the Omega with his scent, the smell thick and heavy as it came from his glands. Rhys purred into the motion, willingly allowing the Alpha to mark his territory.

Axton rested his chin on the slender man’s shoulder.

“Sorry I broke your headboard.” Axton chuckled.

Rhys giggled softly.

“It’s alright. I suppose I can forgive you.” Rhys chuckled tiredly.

Axton breathed out heavily against the back of Rhys’ neck and tucked his thigh up between Rhys’ legs, not seeming to mind the slick sensation of the Omega’s need. God the kid was like a damned leaky faucet. Axton grinned wryly at the thought and gently pressed his forehead against Rhys’ nape.

“You feelin’ a little more level headed?” Axton questioned softly.

Rhys nodded in response.

“Yeah.” Rhys huffed rubbing at his eyes sleepily with his human hand.

Axton took a moment to really appreciate the young man’s interesting cybernetics. Axton was a man that respected good technology and this kid sure had some fancy crap going on in that department.

“Nice arm. This Hyperion?” Axton questioned gently running his fingers over the smooth metal of the prosthetic limb.

“Yeah, I uh, I’m actually an engineer at Hyperion.” Rhys yawned.

“Lowly…engineer, but I’m gunna go straight to the top, trust me, one day I’m going to change the entire industry.” Rhys chuckled smiling.

Axton nodded and smiled back genuinely.

“Engineer? So you’re kind of a smart little guy huh?” Axton teased.

“I like to think so.” Rhys replied cockily.

“Gorgeous and brainy? Now that’s just not damned fair.” Axton grinned.

“So…what’s your story? Where do you work?” Rhys questioned looking back over his shoulder.

“Military. On my second tour overseas. Just on leave for a week.” Axton said smiling.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow and smiled at his bigger partner.

“Well, you want to spend your week of that leave with me?” Rhys questioned grinning.

Axton chuckled.

“I think that sounds like a good way to spend a week. Shacked up with a gorgeous thing like you, I don’t think I can argue that.” Axton purred softly.

Rhys felt himself go red from the roots of his hair down to the tips of his toes and looked away shyly.

“Fuck you’re even cuter when you blush.” Axton husked leaning in to press his mouth against the corner of Rhys’ jaw.

Rhys giggled languidly.

“Smooth talker.” Rhys snarled through a wide smile.

“You have no idea.” Axton grinned back.

“So, you aren’t bonded with anyone right?” Rhys questioned suddenly.

Axton shook his head.

“Not many are willing to settle down with a military man. Gone too much, too rough around the edges.” Axton shrugged.

Rhys gently fiddled with the Alpha’s dog tags as they fell against his slender shoulder.

“Not really a one person man?” Rhys frowned.

Axton shook his head.

“Naw, it’s not like that. Hell I haven’t even been with anyone in…years. Bad breakup, I took it kinda rough. I was bonded…a long time ago.” Axton whispered.

It was only then that Rhys noticed the large ring that joined with the silver dog tags. A wedding ring.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys whispered.

Axton shrugged.

“Wasn’t meant to be. So yeah, uh be easy on me if I’m a little rocky at this. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with an Omega through heat.” Axton chuckled tightening his grip on the young man’s waist.

“So far you’re performance gets an A+ in my book. But you know…this is kinda my first time…so yeah.” Rhys chuckled.

Rhys paused for a moment and nuzzled down into the bedding, breathing out in an easy fashion.

“This is just… _so good.”_ Rhys whispered drifting into the constant feeling of being stretched and full.

“You aren’t like other Alphas…” Rhys continued softly.

Axton seemed to recoil a little at the comment.

“We aren’t all bad.” Axton whispered.

Rhys nodded slowly.

After thirty minutes of absolute bliss, Rhys hanging off Axton’s knot sleepily, the Alpha finally deflated enough to pull out of his young partner. Rhys cringed at the feeling of emptiness as Axton came lose, some leftover finish spilling out of the Omega’s gaping entrance. Rhys pulsed and fluttered around air, rendered wide and open.

Rhys shuddered and mewled into the bedding that was now thick with the musty smells of sex and heat.

Axton sat up with a groan and cracked his neck blatantly.

He looked down to his lethargic partner and sighed. With that the Alpha was hauling himself up out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. Rhys listened to the soft pad of the big male’s feet, then the creak of the refrigerator door. There was the groan of cabinets as a search ensued and finally the clatter of ice being dropped into a plastic cup and the pouring of water.

Axton returned with a large cup of ice water and sat down onto the bed once more, the mattress dipping with his weight.

“You gotta sit up.” Axton instructed ushering Rhys into a sitting position when the Omega protested stubbornly.

Rhys took the cup from Axton’s fingers and gulped it greedily, the flush already deepening in his cheeks once more. Axton knew the worst was yet to come, this was only the early hours of the young Omega’s heat and the rest would only be a downhill spiral. Best get the kid showered before he became too heat crazed to walk.

Rhys sighed against the lip of his cup and handed the empty glass back to Axton.

“Better get you a shower before things get too bad baby.” Axton cooed softly.

Rhys sighed out and rolled his eyes.

“But I’m tired.” Rhys complained huffily.

“Quick shower. I can still smell those fucking Alphas on you.” Axton snarled.

Rhys cocked his head and smelled his shoulder.

He didn’t smell a damned thing. He narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“I don’t smell anything.” Rhys argued.

“Well I do. C’mon, shower then bed.” Axton encouraged sternly.

Rhys sighed out and slowly slid out of bed, Axton’s strong arms there to guide him as his legs wobbled unsteadily beneath him. He could feel fluid leaking down the inside of his leg with the new movement and he grimaced in embarrassment, eyes avoiding Axton’s as the slick dribbled onto the floor in a small trail.

Axton just smiled at Rhys and lead the young man toward the bathroom.

The shower water was warm and fantastic on Rhys’ shoulders as he slumped down on the tile flooring, bumping his head back against the wall. Axton stepped in tiredly and looked down at the Omega with keen, playful eyes. Rhys smiled back and simply allowed himself to bask in the presence of the big, very potent, Alpha. He was big in every aspect of the word, his muscles swollen and full of power. Rhys eyes played over the Alpha’s facial features, darting from the chevron military markings on his forehead, down to the deep set scars, one running over his left eyebrow, the other scrawled across his square chin. He looked rugged, beastly, something raw and powerful, his jaw strong, his stubble dark and coarse.

Axton seemed to feel Rhys’ eyes glued to him and he quirked a lopsided smile.

“Like what you see?” Axton quipped.

Rhys clenched his jaw shut and looked meekly up at the other man.

“I-I-I…uh…yeah…” Rhys stuttered in embarrassment.

Axton just chuckled and slowly rinsed out his hair, allowing the suds to run down his back in quick little rivers. Then the Alpha was leaning down to wash Rhys thoroughly, hands big and calloused but somehow so gentle. Things as big and rough looking as the Alpha before him were not ‘gentle’ but Axton was…Axton was utterly tender.

With Rhys cleaned and fresh Axton took the liberty to change out the musty sheets and laid down a crisp, fresh set. He helped Rhys into bed and the Omega sighed out tiredly. Axton was pretty sure the young man was asleep as soon as he hit the bed, but Axton couldn’t blame him. The kid had, had a long day. Axton pulled the comforters back and pressed himself flush to the thin man’s back, looping his arms around the Omega’s slender hips. Rhys mumbled incoherently and scooted back into the Alpha’s grip. Axton freezes for a moment when the Omega rolls over and curls into his body like some sort of domesticated animal. For a moment Axton isn’t sure where to put his hands, but the feeling passes and finally he just wraps them around Rhys’ body once more, pressing his nose into still damp amber locks. And it’s good. It is so _good._

Axton wakes to a stirring beside him and he groans out in annoyance at first. His pine eyes come open sleepily, blinking in the darkness and he leans up on one elbow, gaze adjusting to the dim room. Axton reaches out to the form next to him, and chokes at just how _hot_ the young Omega is.

Axton rolls over and manages to click on one of the bedside lamps after fumbling blindly for a few moments.

Rhys cringes at the light and curls in on himself. Axton slides over the bedding and rests his hand on the thin young man. He’s shaking like a leaf, body quaking and shuddering wildly. Rhys pants into the sheets, the bedding damp with his sweat and Axton tuts softly.

“ _Axton?”_ Rhys whines pitifully.

“Hey, I’m here baby, I’m here.” Axton whispers gently, lips pressing against Rhys’ clammy forehead.

His temperature has spiked and he is _mercilessly_ hot.

“ _A-Axton please, oh god please!”_ Rhys begs rolling on the bedding, legs coming open obscenely, his cock bobbing livid and red before him.

Axton furrows his brows.

“I gotta get you cooled down first sweetheart.” Axton whispers brushing back Rhys’ disheveled locks.

When Axton gets up, making a quick trip to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and a cold compress, Rhys actually starts sobbing. Axton hurries back, the Omega hiccupping into the bedding, fingers frantic as he thrusts them into his swollen entrance, his hole wet and dribbling down onto the sheets. Axton curses himself for not laying down a towel.

Axton has to haul the Omega upward and tip the cup to his lips, the young man far too gone to be able to do it on his own. Rhys initially tries to refuse the water but Axton is stern and eventually the struggling man gives in. Axton makes him drink the entire thing before he allows Rhys to flop back down. The Alpha lays the cold compress over Rhys’ burning forehead and then Rhys is pleading in a way that should not be legal. Axton is absolutely helpless to the scents Rhys is giving off, his heat bold, sweet and inviting.

Axton wastes no time in sinking into the needy Omega, cock thick and heavy with lust. Rhys moans out in reprieve when Axton finally enters him, his eyes rolling shut, hands gripping at every part of Axton they can find. Rhys is nothing more than a ragdoll beneath the thicker man, rocking his hips occasionally. Rhys comes in only moments, high on his heat and the feeling of Axton all around him. Axton gently milks Rhys for all he’s worth, rolling the remnants up out of his rosy prick getting more lackluster moans from the Omega’s lungs.

When Axton finally orgasms, and knots Rhys firmly, Rhys comes again on the feeling alone, cock flexing dryly nothing left to give but a few stray droplets of fluid. Rhys nestles into Axton tighter, and he is overbearingly hot but Axton lets him anyway. Rhys is beginning to smell less like himself, and more like Axton, the Alpha having successfully rubbed his scent over the Omega enough times to nearly permeate him. Rhys doesn’t talk, simply goes right back to sleep, the frozen pack of peas still laid over his blazing forehead.

Their sleep is heavy until around mid afternoon, Rhys finally waking once more, his heat flaring and vicious as it surrounds his every nerve. But Axton is there to calm it, willing and able and Rhys is so thankful that he’s there. With a Beta his heat had still been so miserable, but with an Alpha, this was utter bliss. Whenever things got too intense Axton was there to sate it easily, and Rhys was pretty sure all he wanted to do for the rest of his days was simply hang off the Alpha’s knot and relish in after sex bliss.

Axton is tentative, talking to Rhys even when Rhys is too gone to speak and can only mutter sleepily between bouts of frantic fucking. Axton makes the Omega eat, even when he doesn’t want to and makes sure he keeps fluids in the tepid young man. Axton changes the sheets again, and puts the dirtied ones in the washer, mindful to put towels down beneath Rhys this time around.

By the second day, it’s all routine. Axton doesn’t bother with trying to get Rhys into a shower that evening, the kid is too mad, babbling on about things from his childhood, memories, stories, all sorts of personal information that Axton is pretty sure the Omega shouldn’t be sharing. This only worries Axton. The kid is so helpless and so gone with the insanity of his heat and this is _dangerous._

What if Axton hadn’t been the nice guy that he was? What if another Alpha had taken the fragile man home? Rhys was so helpless as he laid there slowly petting Axton’s chest and blubbering on about this and that, dreams, nightmares, _fears._ He’s apparently very afraid of spiders. Axton shushes the Omega softly, his knot snug within the wet confines of Rhys’ entrance.

The young man was too pretty to be taken advantage of by some scummy Alpha just out to get what he wanted from the Omega. Rhys was gentle, and kind. He was smart and witty, something that Axton had found in the span of the two days spent together for every waking moment. Between Rhys’ absolute madness, in the small moments he would slightly come back into himself, Axton loved to hear him babble about things. About his work, his ideas, his life.

It’s late, Axton having just pulled himself from Rhys’ slender body, both men satisfied if only for the moment.

“I hate being lonely.” Rhys spouts off suddenly, his eyes barely open, his cheeks vicious red.

Axton cocks a thick eyebrow at the young man and tilts his head.

“Why? I’m right here.” Axton grunts smiling and pulling Rhys into his arms.

Rhys sighs and nods sadly.

“This is the most attention I’ve gotten in a long time. I’m…I’m only in h-heat because I forgot to take my suppressors this month. N-Normally nobody w-wants to stay with me.” Rhys whispers.

Axton frowns and kisses Rhys softly. He shushes the lethargic man and within moments Rhys nods off, too exhausted to keep his eyes open a moment later. Axton sighs. There is no telling if it is the heat talking, or what, but Axton feels bad for the kid. He’d too pretty and kind to ever have to go through this shit alone. Axton would have given his right arm to go through this every month. Five days in utter bliss, bedded down with the lanky, gorgeous man…that sounded pretty alright in Axton’s book.

The third day is an utter blur. Rhys interchanges from sobbing due to his domineering heat, and snapping when anything so much as touches him.

“I’m not hungry.” Rhys snarls from the bedding, angry with his heat, his fingers deep in his tight entrance as he eagerly fucks himself.

Axton groans and sets the plate of food down on the bedside table.

“You need to eat.” Axton grunts folding his thick arms.

Rhys shakes his head and moans out softly as he adds another finger.

“Cut that out, you need to friggin eat something.” Axton snarls.

“No.” Rhys sings shoving his tongue out at Axton.

Axton bristles at the Omega’s defiance.

“Rhys so help me, I’m gunna-“ Axton growls.

“You’re gunna _what?”_ Rhys snaps.

Rhys doesn’t even have time to protest before Axton is roughly flipping him over and shoving him into the mattress. A big palm presses Rhys’ face down as Axton lifts the Omega’s hips up obscenely.

Rhys snarls and snaps like some wild animal and it only drives Axton’s need.

Rhys opens his mouth to bark something at the Alpha, but his words strangle off into a weak cry as Axton rips Rhys’ fingers from his entrance and replaces them with his cock. Axton spreads Rhys’ wide, puckered flesh tight around his thickness.

Rhys curls his fingers in the bed sheets helplessly, giving into the Alpha’s advances, bucking his hips backward into the girth provided greedily. He purrs Axton’s name like a prayer, tasting the syllables diligently. Axton’s hands are strong on Rhys’ waist, pulling the slender man backward into his every sloppy thrust.

Axton fucks Rhys like he has something to prove, hips strong and rough. Rhys pants and drools into the bedding, arching his hips as he lolls his tongue out pitifully.

“ _H-Harder!”_ Rhys huffs shrilly, his voice cracking with lust.

“I’m gunna fuck you so hard you’ll be walking with a limp for _weeks.”_ Axton snarls as he bends to shove his lips against the shell of Rhys’ ear.

“ _P-please!”_ Rhys cries out blissfully.

Axton’s hips quicken, powerful thrusts knocking Rhys forward into the headboard with each jarring motion. Rhys is mewling and writhing like a whore, sweat ridden and flushed. Rhys’ entrance drips around Axton’s cock, so wet and needy of the Alpha’s dick.

“God you’re getting my dick so fucking _wet.”_ Axton snarls through his teeth, mouth pressed into Rhys’ neck hard.

Axton inhales Rhys’ scents, hips never stilling, eyes slitting closed in absolute pleasure. Rhys is crazed, yelling, _screaming_ Axton’s name. Axton’s mouth is like fire against Rhys’ throat. Axton can smell what Rhys wants, the young Omega arching his neck closer to the Alpha’s teeth. Axton kisses teasingly, his mind conscious of why… _that_ would be wrong. Why doing what Rhys wants would be _wrong._ But his right mind is slipping fast.

Rhys closes his eyes shut tight, his noises muffled slightly by the pillow he’s pressed into.

The Omega is so tight, so wet, so gorgeous and Axton is an utter mess, lost in the primal deed.

 _“Mark me…”_ Rhys husks.

Axton groans against the words. Everything within him screams to do so. He wants Rhys, he wants Rhys to be _his._ His _property._ The thought of another Alpha having Rhys drives Axton to near insanity. He _can’t_ let that happen. He wants Rhys all for himself, he wants these slender hips, the Omega’s gorgeous voice. He wants to own him. Breed him. Have him.

Better judgment is left by the wayside as Axton pushes against Rhys’ neck, tilting the young man’s throat to the side. Axton’s canines dig into Rhys’ flesh mercilessly, sinking down, piercing tender skin. Rhys cries out and his hips still as he comes shamelessly with Axton’s teeth locked on the thrum of his neck. The big Alpha chases his orgasm only seconds later, knot stretching Rhys to his fullest, emptying his finish into the young Omega. Axton stays that way for a moment, teeth still latched to Rhys’ throat, cock still expelling his heavy finish. Axton can taste the blood on his tongue and god is it ever so sweet.

He groans against the taste, the smell of nickel heavy on his senses.

“You’re mine baby.” Axton growls lowly, letting loose of Rhys’ neck to lap gently at the wounded skin.

Rhys whines and nods weakly.

“ _Yours…”_ Rhys repeats dazedly.

They fall asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, Axton still snugly fitted in his young Omega, oblivious to the outcome of the wild heat.

The rest of the third day deteriorates into a haze of fucking and sleeping, neither man really remembering much of it and the fourth is near the same. When the morning of the fifth day comes, Axton wakes to the uncomfortable morning sun shimmering through Rhys’ bedroom curtains. The Alpha groans out weakly, and stretches upward. He feels stiff, his muscles overworked and utterly exhausted. The past day had really knocked the wind right out of him. He’s sore in places he didn’t even know he could _be_ sore. Rhys shifts slightly at the movement from his partner and grumbles in his sleep. Axton looks over at the young man fondly and something smells… _different_ about the kid. Sweeter, if that was even physically possible. Axton quirked an eyebrow, lazy eyes swimming over the sleeping Omega. Rhys curls tighter against Axton, the bedding sliding down around his shoulder and that…is when Axton sees it.

A perfectly circular, vicious looking wound rendered red and angry against the otherwise flawless flesh of Rhys’ neck.

_He’d marked the kid!?_

Axton feels his stomach nearly drop right out of his ass. In the wild span of the past two days, someway, somehow…he’d _marked_ the Omega.

“Shit.” Axton hisses frantically.

He lays there looking to the ceiling, not wanting to wake Rhys, but internally panicking. His instinct only confirmed he’d marked the young Omega and the young man was already giving off pheromones that rendered him _bonded._

Axton runs a hand through his hair. He needs to get up and walk around. Axton sat up suddenly, sliding his legs over the side of the bed and hurrying toward the bathroom. Rhys wakes slowly, his eyes rolling open with a good amount of strain. He yawns widely and stretches out across the sheets. He breathes out softly. His heat has diminished greatly, his temperature finally lowering to somewhat normal and rational thought comes much easier. Rhys lifts up slowly, hearing the running water of the bathroom sink. Rhys flops down onto his stomach and sighs.

He just feels so… _light._ He feels so blissful and right. The morning sun is warm, and his body feels so _used._ He’s sleepy but in a way that only leaves him feeling wonderful. When the bathroom door comes open Rhys greets the Alpha with a bright smile. But the look on Axton’s face makes Rhys immediately change his expression.

“What?” Rhys questions cocking his head in concern.

“Rhys…I uh…we…well…goddamn it…” Axton stutters rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

He’d never meant for any of this to happen, and surely not for it to go this far.

“I marked you.” Axton says flatly.

Rhys sits up in bed, a little too fast and clutches his head as a bout of dizziness washes over him.

“You _what?”_ Rhys snaps.

“You heard me.” Axton sighs.

Rhys runs a hand over his neck and winces when he gets to the fresh mark.

“Oh no.” Rhys mutters his eyes wide and frantic.

Axton crosses the room and sits down on the bed trying to give Rhys his space if needed.

Rhys knew about marking. Of course he did. It was all part of his very _makeup._ But he’d never worried about that with a Beta. Beta’s couldn’t _mark_ Omegas. Alpha’s _could._

“Shit I’m…I’m so sorry…things just got so out of hand yesterday…” Axton breathed.

Rhys pressed his thumb against his lip thoughtfully.

“I…I don’t know…maybe I don’t…mind?” Rhys whispered softly.

Axton looked to him with curious eyes.

“Huh?” Axton grunted.

“I just…oh my gosh this feels amazing…I uh…maybe I don’t really…mind?” Rhys repeated.

“We hardly know each other.” Axton countered.

“We can change that.” Rhys replied.

Axton looked to Rhys and Rhys’ eyes did not waver. Was Axton actually considering this? Honestly? The Omega radiated in the new morning sun, his skin looking more vibrant, his eyes glistening with something that was not there the day before. He smelled so good with Axton’s scent all over him and god Axton liked it far more than he should. Was that so wrong? This had happened, there was nothing to be done about it now. Maybe…maybe this was ok.

Axton smiled softly.

“We could change that.” Axton breathed.

Rhys slim fingers slid up Axton’s jaw, digits pressing against the rough scar.

“I’m ok with this.” Rhys whispered.

“Me too.” Axton replied.

“It feels….really good…” Rhys huffed his eyes big and pretty as he looked to Axton.

“Yeah.” Axton chuckled.

Axton pressed his lips to Rhys’ the kiss heavy with a sort of newness neither man had experienced before. A meeting of happenstance had lead to this and neither one was complaining. Everything just felt so real and vivid, bright with fresh opportunities. In that moment Rhys didn’t care that he’d only known the other man for a few days. It felt like so much longer than that. Rhys didn’t care about the backlash he might get for bonding with an Alpha in a society that shunned the very mention of such things. Axton was big and warm against the Omega, his chest bursting with a sense of pride. This was _his_ Omega. _His_ mate.

“You want some coffee baby?” Axton whispered softly kissing the tender skin of Rhys’ mark.

Rhys nodded slowly and smiled brightly.

 

 

The sixth day comes too soon.

Six days hunkered down, never so much as leaving the confines of Rhys’ bedroom had been one of the best weeks of Rhys’ life. Being with the Alpha felt so right, so natural. Everything in Rhys begged for Axton not to go.

Rhys perched on the living room couch in his pajamas, a soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He sat with his head leaned heavy against Axton’s shoulder. The short time was not enough and Rhys was so distraught over having to let the Alpha go. He wanted him here, Rhys wanted him all for himself. He had so much he’d wanted to tell the Alpha, so many things he wanted to go do.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Rhys mutters sadly, fingers curling in Axton’s shirt, the same one he’d worn in Rhys’ front door at the start of the week.

The shirt really hadn’t gotten any wear, the entirety of the Alpha’s stay in Rhys’ home being spent without clothing.

“I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll see if I can get more leave time real soon. And in only six months, my tour is over. I’ll come back sweet cheeks and well, who knows where we’ll go from there.” Axton reassured.

Rhys whined softly and Axton ran a big palm through the slender man’s wild hair. The sound of a vehicle rumbled up the street and paused in front of Rhys’ home. The Omega whimpered softly and Axton gently rose up off the couch.

“I have to go baby.” Axton whispered brushing back Rhys’ bangs.

Rhys’ lip quivered and he cursed himself for actually being on the verge of _tears_ over this. Maybe that was just the post-heat, but god it still stung. Rhys walked Axton toward the front door, his feet shuffling his demeanor absolutely pitiful.

Axton tilted the young man’s chin back gently.

“I’ll write soon, I promise.” Axton whispered pressing his lips to Rhys’ gently.

Rhys fell into the kiss hard, hands eager, body melting into Axton’s touch.

Rhys watched as Axton went, the Taxi waiting for him on the front curb, idling gently. Axton paused as he opened the car door, offered Rhys one last wave, and then eased himself into the backseat. Rhys waved slowly, standing feebly in the doorway as he watched the cab go. Rhys waited until he could no longer see the yellow glint of the vehicle and finally retreated inside.

Rhys isn’t sure why, but all he could do is sob when he sunk back down onto his couch. Wet, heavy tears that he shouldn’t be experiencing after a week spent in such utter bliss.

Two days go by and Rhys goes back to work. Things get easier with his mind busy on something. The projects keep him occupied for a while.

Four days and Rhys finds himself checking the mailbox several times a day. But nothing comes. Not one single thing.

Rhys begins to lose hope by the end of the week, his heart sinking, realizing that the Alpha could have been lying and Rhys is in for a bout of suffering when the time comes and the bond breaks. Rhys had heard lingering bonds sometimes last a year or so before breaking. God he had not signed up for a _year_ of this.

Rhys lay sprawled across his couch, having spent the extent of his Saturday in his striped boxers watching mindless television shows.

The doorbell chime nearly caused Rhys’ heart to stop. He rushed to the door and ripped it wide, pausing at the sight of the neatly wrapped box at his feet. Rhys gently picked up the package and cocked his head at the address. This was a package that had certainly come a long way. Rhys’ fingers tightened on the rectangular object. _Axton._

Rhys rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. Rhys couldn’t seem to get the packaging open fast enough. Rhys’ eyes widened brightly as he peeled back the top of the box and peered inside. The package was stuffed to the brim with random objects from different countries. Rhys chuckled as he began pulling the items out, a pretty silk scarf that Rhys immediately wrapped around his neck and relished in the soft material. There were boxes and bags of candies Rhys had never seen before, a little porcelain horse hand painted, and finally at the bottom was several neatly folded shirts and a few folded sheets of notebook paper. Rhys plucked one shirt out and pressed it to his nose, relishing in the fact that it smelled like Axton. Rhys rubbed the soft shirt against his face. It smelled like _home._

Rhys unfolded the letter and read over the words eagerly. It was pages of Axton writing out all kinds of things to Rhys, personal things, funny things, and Rhys’ smile only widened with every word.

Rhys paused when he reached the end of the letter.

_“And guess who’s got approval for leave in a week? This guy. Don’t make plans baby. I’ll be comin’ home soon.”_

Rhys folded the letter back up and curled on the couch with Axton’s shirt still in hand.

Axton was right.

Not _all_ Alphas were bad.


	3. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rhys is faced with wondering if Axton is really in this for the long haul and sees Rhys as a love interest...or because Axton just thinks of Rhys as his 'territory' instead.

Gold

The workweek comes before Rhys is really ready for it. He dresses himself and adjusts his tie in a dapper fashion. He has to look his best at all times when at the office. He wants to stand out, he wants to look dignified. Omega or not, he still had a sense of confidence about him that most of his kind did not. He was going to make it in this industry even if he died trying. He feels much less lethargic this week, having recovered somewhat from his heat. Normally on the suppressants the aftermaths of heat only lasted a few days, and they only left him feeling somewhat sluggish. It had been a long time since he’d faced the entire beast of a natural heat, especially one spent bedded up with someone else. He was worn, body feeling used with the wild span of being bred again and again. It was what his body was designed to do, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still left hazy even a week after.

Rhys dragged himself into his cubical, popping open his briefcase loudly and spreading out the blueprints he was working on the week previous. Looking at all the work now there were so many things that needed to be altered and fixed. Looking to the papers with fresh eyes he realized all the errors he needed to address. At least the day would keep him busy.

At least it would keep his mind off of… _him._

Rhys sighed, a small smile clinging to his thin lips. Maybe he didn’t want to keep his mind off him. Maybe that was all he wanted to think about for the span of the day. The Sunday after the package arrived, Axton had actually Skype called him, and the Alpha’s voice still clung heavy in the young man’s ears. Rhys felt a thin blush form over the rounds of his cheeks as he relished in their conversation. The Alpha wasn’t anything like Rhys had expected.

He’d taken care of Rhys, when Rhys was too heat crazed to even feed himself. The Alpha had been gentle…when he’d needed to be, and rough when Rhys had needed _that._

Rhys shivered at the thought and pressed his back flush to his desk chair.

The Omega pushed that out of his head and pressed his dark rimmed glasses back up his nose. This was not the place to start getting worked up with _those_ kinds of thoughts. He’d save those for when he was home, alone, and able to do something about it.

Right now he needed to focus as much as possible.

Or at least try.

Rhys busies himself until lunchtime, scribbling notes and typed out plans and is only reminded that he needs to take a break by the groaning of his famished stomach. Rhys sighs and pushes back from his desk with a little force from his dress shoe. Well at least Vaughn would be back today.

The other Omega cycled a week after Rhys, just more proof that they had been friends for _way_ too long. So long that their heats were nearly in sync. But Rhys was excited to see his best friend, and Yvette as well, seeing as she’d been on a business trip the week previous.

Rhys definitely had a lot to tell them both.

The cafeteria proves to be somewhat vacant, the bustle of the heavy lunch crowd having passed. Rhys just gets himself a sandwich, a bag of chips and a soda then scans the room for his friends. His eyes immediately fall on a very excited looking Vaughn, who waves enthusiastically across the lunchroom at Rhys. Rhys grins back and starts over to the table.

The young man eases himself down and plunks his tray onto the table, goofy grin still hanging on his lips.

“Hey Vaughn, hey Yvette.” Rhys greets them both cheerily.

“You’re late. Vaughn had to get me lunch, and you know it is your day to buy!” Yvette teases punching his shoulder.

Rhys winces and shrugs.

“Sorry I was really onto something with my prototype design.” Rhys grins proudly.

“So, how’d the heat go bro?” Rhys asks, a normal question between the two Omegas.

Had to make sure they both made it out alive each month.

Vaughn groans.

“Horrible. As usual. Those new suppressants my doctor put me on are awful. I’m thinking about switching brands again. These new ones make me nauseous.” Vaughn sighs.

Vaughn pauses for a moment, eyes sweeping down Rhys’ form and then back up. Vaughn leans over to the Omega sitting next to him and sniffs his shoulder deep. Rhys grimaces and reels back a little.

“Jeezus Rhys…you _stink.”_ Vaughn announces scrunching up his nose, his square rimmed glasses shifting on his face.

Yvette perks up, eyes keen and accusative as she narrows them at Rhys. Yvette being a Beta left her less sensitive to scents than the two Omegas across the table, and honestly Yvette really just didn’t pay much attention to other’s aromas. Always said it was none of her business.

“Wow, thanks Vaughn seriously.” Rhys grumbles shooting the russet haired man a dirty scowl.

Vaughn shakes his head.

“No, no, no you don’t smell bad…you just smell like you friggin’ bathed in _sex.”_ Vaughn whispers lowly.

Rhys’ mouth bobbed open and snapped shut quickly, hot flush deepening the color of his cheeks rapidly. Rhys avoided Vaughn’s eyes shyly, hand coming to rub at the nape of his neck awkwardly. Vaughn’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“You shacked up with someone!?” Vaughn snarled just a little too loudly.

Yvette covered her mouth playfully and snorted out loudly.

“Goddamned it Vaughn keep it down!” Rhys shushed angrily.

“ _Rhys?_ Seriously?? No way.” Yvette scoffed.

Rhys frowned darkly.

“I just…I-uh…” Rhys stuttered tripping over his words hopelessly.

“You _did_ didn’t you?? Holy shit and it’s still sticking with you over a week?? What the hell Rhys!?” Vaughn gasped chuckling teasingly.

Rhys felt his throat run dry and he fiddled his thumbs together awkwardly. He knew it was safe to tell his two best friends, but god where to even start? Rhys sighed out heavily.

“Yeah. I did.” Rhys groaned letting his shoulders drop.

Yvette chortled out loudly and leaned across the table in interest.

“Soooo spill the beans pretty boy, who was it? Someone we know orrrr?” Yvette chimed grinning like a great big Cheshire cat.

Rhys looked down at his lunch in dismay, blushing bright and vibrant.

“You don’t know him.” Rhys said finally.

“Ohhhh _him?”_ Yvette cooed mockingly.

Rhys grinned shyly and chuckled.

“Yeah.” Rhys said softly.

“Look at that face, oh someone’s got it _bad.”_ Yvette teased wryly.

Vaughn cocked an eyebrow at the other man, pausing as he brought his sandwich to his lips.

“Wait did you…did you… _bond,_ with him?? You seem…weird.” Vaughn questioned sharply.

Rhys bit his bottom lip at the accusation.

Yvette cocked her eyebrow at the amber haired man tilted her head.

“It’s…a really long story.” Rhys sighed.

“You DID?? WHAT? Rhys you didn’t even tell us you were _seeing_ anybody, what the hell bro what are we chopped liver??” Vaughn complained pouting.

Rhys rolled his eyes and grumbled.

“Well I uh…wasn’t dating anybody…actually. Ok? So I didn’t leave you out of the loop I promise.” Rhys breathed.

Vaughn gave the amber haired man an utterly confused look in response.

“Guys I have to tell you something. Promise not to freak out? Promise?” Rhys pleaded softly.

Yvette scooted in closer and raised her eyebrows and Vaughn nodded slowly.

“We won’t freak.” Vaughn reassured.

“I highly doubt that.” Rhys grumbled.

“Well I…I was so busy this month I friggin’ forgot to take my regiment of suppressors. So I uh sorta came into it early on the bus ride home. This pack of Alphas jumped me and well then bam this guy comes out of nowhere and beats the crap out of them. He saved my life…so he walked me home after that and well…I just…god he smelled so good and I just…lost it. He ended up staying the week with me. He took care of me. The bonding was a bit of an accident.” Rhys explained slowly.

Vaughn looked to him with stunned eyes, mouth dropping open a little. The russet haired man seemed to chew over the information slowly, running it over his tongue.

“You, spent the _week,_ with a total _stranger??_ You, as in Rhys, Mr. ‘I don’t have time to date because work is too important’ took a stranger home with you??” Vaughn hissed dumbfounded.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and chewed his bottom lip slowly.

“Yeah well I didn’t exactly _mean_ for it to happen. I just…holy shit I’ve never met anybody like him, I just completely lost my mind.” Rhys huffed.

“Was that your common sense talking, or the heat?” Vaughn snorted.

“Probably a little of both.” Rhys sighed chuckling.

“ Jeezus Rhys you must have really had the guy falling all over you. Betas usually don’t form bonds with Omegas that fast.” Vaughn grumbled shaking his head.

Rhys paused, mouth tight, eyes dropping.

“He’s…not a Beta…” Rhys muttered.

Both Yvette and Vaughn stopped dead. The silence between the three could have been sliced with a knife as it hung heavy over them.

“Rhys please, _please_ tell me you’re joking.” Yvette hissed pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

“Why would I joke about it? What’s so wrong with an Alpha? He’s…really nice.” Rhys defended quietly.

“Yeah, until he loses it and _turns_ on you! Rhys he could _hurt_ you! Alphas are so…unpredictable.” Vaughn countered shoving his eyebrows up in a concerned fashion.

Rhys frowned deeply.

“You don’t even know the first thing about Alphas. They aren’t all the same. He saved me. I don’t know what those other Alphas might have done to me if Axton hadn’t been there. He was sweet to me. He kept me healthy and he just…I don’t know, he’s different.” Rhys growled in defense.

Yvette sighed out softly.

“And you let him mark you?? Rhys…god bro…” Vaughn sighed.

“I mean Rhys do you realize how long it takes for accidental bonds to break? It’s really hard emotionally.” Yvette added in worry.

“That’s not a problem. We’re going to…try and make this work.” Rhys replied taking a healthy bite of his lunch.

Yvette just stared at him and then at Vaughn and clapped a hand over her cheek.

“Oh Rhys…this…this is really serious…” Yvette sighed.

Rhys chewed slowly and furrowed his eyes together darkly.

“What’s so serious about it? He’s a good person. I like him, we’re both ok that the marking happened, he’s making it work on his end, I’m making it work on my end.” Rhys retorted his tone clipped and brewing with slight annoyance.

“Bro he’s an _Alpha._ They are _dangerous._ The second he gets territorial over you, you could wind up seriously injured or worse.” Vaughn tried to reason with Rhys.

Rhys set his food down angrily.

“Axton wouldn’t hurt me. You act like he’s some sort of disease. He’s a _person_.” Rhys defended his mate, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

“Hardly.” Vaughn muttered lowly.

Rhys slammed his open palms down on the table and stood up suddenly.

“I don’t have to hear this from you two. You don’t know the first thing about him!” Rhys barked obviously upset by his friend’s negative reactions.

“Rhys neither do you! He was a total stranger, and you let your heat craze make him into something he’s not. He’s an Alpha, of course he bedded up with you, of course he wants to make it work, because he sees you as his _territory_ now. Not because he likes you, not because he wants to write cute love letters to you, because he sees you as his _property._ That’s how Alphas work Rhys! You’re letting this stupid marking thing cloud your head!” Vaughn argued back.

Rhys felt white anger bubble up from the pit of his stomach. The lanky Omega grabbed his tray without another word, dumped the un-eaten food into the waste bin and stormed out of the cafeteria.

 

It’s late when Rhys finally makes it through the front door of his home. The half cybernetic man shuts the door behind him and expels a long, tired, breath into the silence of his home. His briefcase finds its place right next to the couch and his exhausted body simply falls down onto the plush cushions. Rhys groans and massages his temples, trying to ward off the beginnings of a stress headache. He gently toes off his shoes and drags himself into the kitchen.

Tylenol, water, cup of instant macaroni, and some discovery channel documentaries. That was what his evening was going to sum up to.

Rhys sighs when the microwave dings and gently takes his instant cup from the devices confines. The amber haired Omega stirs it half heartedly and returns to his post on the couch. His shoulders are heavy, and taught with knots formed out of overworking himself past what he was really capable of handling. He rolls his shoulders and grimaces at the sharpness he is met with in return.

He always tended to bury himself in his workload when he was angry.

And indeed he was still angry. Angry in the tired way that left his body feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. He didn’t often argue with Vaughn and Yvette. Small disagreements happened of course, but happenings like what went down over lunch were not of the norm for the three of them. Rhys blinks slowly down at his half eaten bowl of macaroni.

What was so wrong about bonding with an Alpha?

If Axton had been a Beta, Vaughn and Yvette would have been fine with it. Because Betas were ‘safe’. Betas were easy and mild mannered. Betas were _acceptable_ partners.

Rhys didn’t want all of that.

He wanted Axton.

He wanted his Alpha.

Vaughn’s words flood back into his brain like buzzing bees. _He sees you as his territory now._ Rhys shakes his head and frowns. Axton didn’t think of him as property. He could just sense it in the way Axton spoke to him, that kind tenor that the Alpha always had when he was deep in conversation with the Omega. A soft, easy tone that told Rhys he was wanted and he was missed. That wasn’t the way someone would talk if they only thought of their partner as property.

Rhys sighed and plucked his laptop out from his briefcase. He flipped open the small device and began absent mindedly browsing social media sites as he slumped backwards into the couch cushions. Rhys’ zombie like state was suddenly interrupted by the chime of an incoming call on his computer. Rhys perked at the Skype notification and felt his heart flutter.

Rhys clicked the incoming call only to be met with all too familiar pine colored eyes. The Alpha’s face seemed to ignite with something that was all excitement and nerves. Rhys smiled wide and stupid. That was not the face of a man that thought the Omega to only be ‘property’.

“Heya darlin’” Axton cooed rustling noises coming through his mic as he moved to set his laptop down on his bed.

Rhys felt himself blush at the nickname and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey.” Rhys chuckled softly.

“How’s my favorite little Omega doin’?” Axton chuckled folding his arms back behind his head as he leaned against the pillows stacked on his mattress.

“Favorite? Thought I was your _only_ Omega.” Rhys tried the feeble attempt at humor.

“Well of course baby. The one and only. Hell I missed that sweet face.” Axton groaned stretching upward and scratching the back of his neck.

“But seriously, how you holdin’ up? Work treatin’ you alright?” Axton asked genuinely.

Rhys sighed heavily and let his shoulders fall.

Axton perked at the obvious display of unease from the Omega.

“What’s wrong babe?” Axton asked his eyes suddenly full of concern.

Rhys shrugged.

“I told my best friends about…us…today. They didn’t take it too well.” Rhys breathed sadly.

Axton grimaced and rubbed his gruff chin thoughtfully.

“Shit…I’m…sorry…” Axton sighed heavily.

Rhys shrugged again.

“It’s whatever.” Rhys whispered sadly.

“Axton…I have a question…and you have to promise to be honest with me.” Rhys said suddenly, his eyes flicking up to the computer screen, meeting with the jittery image of his mate on the other line.

Axton nodded.

“Of course Rhys. You know you can ask me anything.” Axton reassured.

“You…you aren’t just…being this way with me because you think of me…as your _territory…_ are you? You do…actually feel something more me…right? I mean even if the marking was accidental…I just feel like…we had a connection, you know, during that week. Please tell me I’m not crazy and this isn’t just my bond talking. I don’t want to find out I’m having a one sided bond with you. I mean I know that happens…but I didn’t think…that was what was happening between…us?” Rhys rambled out, the words all running together as his voice threatened to crack.

He knew all about one sided bonds. An Alpha marking an Omega just to make sure they were under the Alpha’s control. The Omega would get feelings for the Alpha…even if the Alpha felt nothing in return. Just another thing in the long list of reasons why Alpha were so ‘dangerous’. Anybody that was capable of outright manipulating another being’s feelings against their will was an utterly hazardous creature.

Axton’s eyes looked absolutely hurt as he gazed at Rhys and instantly the Omega regretted asking the question at all.

“Rhys…why would you…even think that? I mean sure it was sort of an accident…but I’m not just sticking around because I have to, or because I want to make sure you ‘belong’ to me. I’m here because I want to be. That really hurts my feelings babe.” Axton whispered.

Rhys clenched his teeth and threw Axton a pitiful gaze.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked it’s just my friend he said all this crap at lunch and it got me really scared. It messed with my head…” Rhys babbled tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hey, hey no cryin darlin’. I’m ok…I just…don’t let others fill your head with nonsense. I would never do that to you. This is a two way street, I promise. Now c’mon, let me see that pretty smile baby.” Axton coaxed softly.

Rhys grinned timidly and blinked the threatening tears away.

“There we go, much better. You’re too pretty to be all snot nosed and teary eyed. Now, how about we talk about something else.” Axton said smiling at Rhys fondly.

“You…want to hear about my latest design?” Rhys suggested shyly.

“You know I do baby.” Axton replied cheekily.


	4. Rose Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two long weeks, Axton comes home ;)

Rose Pink

Rhys paces from one end of his house to the other, feet frantic, hands trying to scramble everything together and wrangle all his overnight needs into the two suitcases lying open on his mattress. Rhys looked down at his wristwatch and groaned. If he didn’t hurry his ass up he was going to be late, and he did _not_ want to be late for this. Rhys pulled on a simple blue striped button down shirt and his favorite pair of jeans that in his opinion made his ass look _fantastic._ He yanked on his nicer pair of pointed toed boots and shoved the top of his bigger suitcase down, wrestling with the zipper until he’d successfully rendered it closed. Rhys shoved his hair back and breathed out. Packing was not supposed to be this difficult. But a whole week left so many possibilities. He needed nice clothes, regular day clothes, lazy clothes, several pairs of shoes, a coat maybe, his cosmetics, socks, boxers. Rhys checked off the list in his head and nodded to himself. He closed up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he heard the faint honking of a horn outside his home.

Rhys plunked the rolling suitcase down onto the floor and headed for the door.

He went over his list one last time, patting all his pockets to make sure everything was accounted for.

House keys-check, wallet-check, phone-check. He was good to go.

Rhys ripped the front door open and headed out toward the awaiting cab. Rhys stuffed his suitcases in the trunk and slid into the backseat. The thin Omega held his cell phone in his hands absent mindedly, his human thumb running over the phone case gently. Was he really nervous? Seriously?

Well yes… _of course_ he was. It had been two whole weeks since he’d last seen the Alpha in person and god he was so ready to have him again. Rhys’ nape tingled at just the thought alone. He wasn’t even in heat and yet his skin was prickling with excitement to finally feel the Alpha’s touch against him once more. It had been a long two weeks, and Rhys understood that Axton couldn’t take leave like this all the time. There would be months that he would not see him at all.

Rhys grimaced and tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

He wasn’t going to let negativity bring him down. Today was not a place for anything negative. Today was all about excitement.

Rhys peered out the cab window as the driver eased the vehicle up onto the highway. The airport wasn’t far from Rhys’ townhome, just a fifteen minute drive really, but in Rhys’ eyes it seemed to take an eternity.

The cab pulled up to the airport front and Rhys looked down at his phone.

Rhys’ human fingers danced across the keyboard quickly.

_“Just got here, what gate are you at? I’ll have the cab driver wait out front.”_

Rhys waited for a moment and his phone finally vibrated in his lap.

_“Just landed, gate six I’m headed to the terminal now, see you there baby.”_

Rhys smiled giddily at the reply and looked to the cab driver.

“Could you just wait here? I’ll be out in five minutes.” Rhys questioned.

The driver nodded and tapped his fingers over the steering wheel. Rhys nearly tumbled out of the vehicle as he forced the door open and slammed it shut. Then Rhys was in motion, long legs heading through the revolving doors to the unloading terminals. Rhys searched through the sea of people gathering their luggage and heading off on their business, searching for those picking them up. Rhys pauses, eyes scanning through the room wildly, his heart thundering in his chest like a beating drum.

And then, he sees him.

“AXTON!!!” Rhys yells over the crowd, darting through the people as he makes his way to the big man across the room.

“RHYS!” Axton bellows back dropping his luggage at his sides as the lanky young man barrels into him hard.

Axton’s big arms encircled the young man, hauling him up and spinning him around as if the kid weighed nothing at all. Rhys’ lips find the Alpha’s hard, possibly a little too hard as Axton winces against the advancement. Axton’s hands slide through the Omega’s amber locks, touching frantically, kissing hard. Suddenly where they are no longer matters. It doesn’t matter that the people around them are staring, some with sneers of utter disgust, most with looks of pure confusion.

Axton breaks the heated kiss and places pecks all along Rhys’ face, finally bumping his forehead into the Omega’s fondly. Axton had long forgotten what this felt like, to come back to a mate after a long period away. Rhys smells far too much like an Omega in his opinion. Axton took note to change that as soon as possible. He hated that he had to be away, hated that his scent had faded from the young man’s skin, but even so, the scent of being bonded that the Omega carried was still quite sweet on Axton’s senses. That certainly had not faded and oh was it ever a _good_ scent.

A scent that kept other Alphas and Betas at bay.

This Omega was his and his alone.

Axton hummed into Rhys’ hair, palms sliding up over where Rhys’ dress shirt pulled taught across his shoulder blades. Rhys hung his arms around the thicker male’s neck and buried his face in Axton’s throat. Rhys could already feel himself go weak at the knees as he soaked in Axton’s heavy scent, so thick, real and musty. Rhys purred into the aroma languidly and his fingers curled in Axton’s military uniform.

“You smell _so good.”_ Rhys whispered into the shell of Axton’s ear.

Axton chuckled darkly.

“Hell I missed you darlin’.” Axton whispered rubbing his neck over Rhys’ chin.

“Me too.” Rhys whispered giggling softly as he allowed the Alpha to lightly scent mark him.

Rhys’ eyelids fell softly and he moaned out lowly into Axton’s ear.

“Calm down babe. You’re getting a little too worked up.” Axton grinned wryly.

Rhys’ eyes fluttered open and he felt a thick set of blush spread rapidly across his sharp cheekbones.

“Right. I just….really missed you.” Rhys whispered peevishly.

Axton growled.

“We’ll get all this tension out as soon as we get to my place. You better be ready sweet cheeks…cause I’m gunna break you in _half.”_ Axton teased lowly.

Rhys shuddered and clenched his fingers into Axton’s uniform harder. Rhys was pretty sure his limbs had suddenly melted to liquid and he was in danger of simply collapsing down onto the flooring beneath him. Rhys could feel the discomfort as his cock stirred to life and pressed an uncomfortable line against his tight jeans. Rhys cursed himself mentally and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his chubby away desperately.

“That was mean.” Rhys pouts his eyes flicking down to the obvious bulge in his pants.

Axton chuckled and slowly let loose of Rhys.

“Mmm don’t you pout at me baby, or I’m liable to just bend you over my suitcase and fuck you right here.” Axton snarled to Rhys lowly.

Suddenly a loud cough breaks the reunion between the Alpha and Omega sharply. Rhys looks over Axton’s shoulder and furrows his brow as an airport security guard stands looking at them with displeasure wiped across his thick face.

“This is a public airport. You need to take whatever _this_ is elsewhere.” The security guard warns gruffly.

Rhys looked to Axton and then to the guard in puzzlement.

 _Since when was it a big deal to show a little public affection?_ Rhys wonders, his face confused and worried as he steps back from Axton, opting to just grip the Alpha’s hand instead.

“I…uh don’t understand officer we didn’t do anything wrong? He’s been overseas, I’m just really happy to see him. I’m sorry if we were too handsy?” Rhys says shaking his head and frowning like a scolded child.

The officer’s attention shifts to Rhys and he grunts.

“ ‘Too handsy’ yeah. That’s exactly it. Either way, nobody wants to see any of _this._ Best get out of here, and take your animal with you.” The officer snarls gesturing toward Axton.

Rhys looks taken aback, his mouth bobbing open in shock and utter bewilderment.

Rhys can feel Axton clutch his hand harder and the pressure is borderline painful.

“The hell’d you just call me?” Axton snarled bristling wildly, lip twitching up to display his glinting teeth.

“You heard me.” The officer snapped lowly, his hand resting on the pistol at his side.

Axton’s eyes flicked to the other man’s hand and then back to his squinted eyes.

“Whaddya gunna do shoot me? I’m risking my life every fucking day so your fat ass can sit in a nice plush comfy chair and eat big ol greasy burgers. Nice and fat and happy while I’m over there getting shot at left and right, making sure _you_ still have your goddamned freedom! And this, _this_ is the thanks I get!?” Axton snarled pointing a vicious finger in the officer’s direction.

Rhys frowned darkly and tugged on Axton’s arm.

“Baby, c’mon let’s just go.” Rhys whispered softly very baffled by the sudden turn of events.

Axton shook his head.

“Naw, naw, this is bullshit! I have every right to kiss my goddamned mate without getting shit for it!” Axton barked.

The officer scoffed at the title as it came from Axton’s lips.

“Disgusting. Since when did perfectly fine Omegas start pairing up with heathens like you again? I must have missed the memo.” The officer snarls.

“Like I said, get moving, before I have to put your dog down.” The officer sneered.

Rhys gripped Axton’s arm tighter and pulled insistently. He could see the rage building behind Axton’s eyes and he knows he needs to get the Alpha out of there before things get bad. Rhys shakes Axton’s shoulder a little and the sandy haired man looks to Rhys with flaring eyes.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys pleads softly.

Axton grabs his luggage and surpasses the urge to spit on the officer as he passes him. He’s never felt so humiliated, so belittled and it is utterly unfair. But Rhys’ grip is tight on his arm and the Omega’s presence alone calms him back into an even state.

The two men ease into the cab, Axton’s luggage successfully shoved into the trunk. Axton sits quietly, Rhys still holding his heavy hand. The Alpha’s eyes are dark and sad as he refuses to look at the Omega. They don’t talk in the cab and the ride to Axton’s home is far too long. Rhys feels so confused as he looks to the Alpha with concerned eyes. He can sense Axton doesn’t want to talk about it in the cab and so Rhys leaves it where it lays.

Rhys’ attention is directed elsewhere as the cab nears a set of massive iron gates. As the car nears the gates swing wide and allow the vehicle entrance. Rhys stares in awe as the cab halts in the horseshoe driveway of the massive home. It’s a grey brick, with two stories and a massive entryway, shadows cast over the doorway by two cast iron lanterns. Axton breaks a small smile at the Omega’s wide eyes. Rhys gets out of the cab and stumbles to gather his luggage. Axton paid the taxi and headed to the front stood, digging in his combat pants for his keys. The Alpha pushed the door open and waved the stunned Omega inside.

“Well, come on in babe, make yourself at home.” Axton chuckled.

Rhys slowly made his way into the home, his bag rolling across the polished hardwood flooring. Rhys looks up at the high ceiling of the entryway and then peers around into the massive living room complete with a huge fireplace and matching set of leather couches. The interior was rustic, lined with mounts and furs, dark wood and forest green hues.

“C’mon, bedroom is this way.” Axton chuckled heading down the long hallway.

Rhys patters after Axton shyly, following the Alpha’s lead closely, slightly afraid to really _touch_ anything. Axton pushed the bedroom door open at the end of the hallway and Rhys sauntered in his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The bed was massive, lined with far too many pillows and billowing comforters. There’s several glass doors lining the back wall, ones that open up into a large deck complete with a stone Jacuzzi. Rhys sets his luggage down slowly and looked to Axton in awe.

“I-uh…this…this is wow…” Rhys stuttered stupidly.

“I did a lot of Marine welding before the military. Set myself up pretty good.” Axton shrugged.

Rhys chuckled and nodded slowly.

Rhys sat backward on the billowing bed slowly and flopped out with a great sigh. It was comfortable. _So comfortable._ Rhys’ gaze fixated to the bathroom, his eyes flickering with sudden interest as he watched the Alpha strip his uniform off peeling down to just his black boxer briefs. Axton leaned over the sink to splash water across his face and seemed to grunt at his stubble that had gotten too out of hand and was now threatening to become a full-on beard. Rhys swallowed thickly. He could get used to the Alpha with a beard.

Rhys slowly began unbuttoning his dress shirt, eager to have as little clothing between them as possible. Rhys clumsily stumbled out of his jeans and sauntered over toward the bathroom as gracefully as physically possible. Axton cocked a thick eyebrow at the slender man now leaning on the door, throwing his best impression of ‘bedroom’ eyes at the heavy Alpha. The young Omega was adorned in nothing but a pair of pretty yellow boxers and blue and yellow striped knee high socks. The Alpha had to admit, the kid had a weird fashion sense. Weird in an endearing, interesting little way.

“So…big guy…you come here often?” Rhys giggled teasingly wagging his eyebrows.

Axton snorted and shook his head.

“Get over here.” Axton chuckled.

Rhys swayed into Axton’s thick arms and the big Alpha hefted him onto the marble bathroom counter. Axton leaned his elbows on the flat surface and placed himself eye level with the Omega.

“How the hell are you this damned pretty?” Axton cooed softly kissing up Rhys’ lean neck.

“ Because I’m made of all sugar.” Rhys grinned.

“I highly doubt that. There’s a little kick to you, no way you are _all_ sugar. Things made of sugar certainly don’t make the kinds of sounds you do while I’m buried balls deep in your pretty little ass.” Axton snarled as he gently clasped the skin of Rhys’ collarbone between his canines.

Rhys whimpered and shuddered at the words, like a cold chill had run right through his spine.

“Oh Axton…” Rhys breathed.

“Yes baby?” Axton teased sucking at the thrum of Rhys’ neck diligently.

“You’re a tease…” Rhys panted as Axton’s thumbs made their way to the juts of Rhys’ hipbones, pressing just slightly.

“You like it.” Axton countered grinning against Rhys’ flesh.

Rhys nodded feebly, unable to force his heavy tongue to form any sort of words. Rhys could feel his cheeks filling with heat, his body succumbing to the scents of the big male pressed so eagerly into his personal space. Axton’s lips collided with the young Omega’s, sweet and warm and everything that had happened at the airport simply faded from existence. Axton was too lost in the saccharine taste clinging to his mate’s lips, Rhys’ tongue heavy with want. He was _begging_ for the Alpha to take him, in a way that was not heat crazed but simply _wanting._ Want driven on attraction alone.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, exchanging wry smiles and glittering eyes.

“We should have dinner first. Because once I’m done with you, you won’t be walking the rest of the night.” Axton purred running the pad of his thumb over Rhys’ plump lip.

Rhys nearly choked as Axton husked the words to him.

Rhys closed his eyes and allowed a feeble moan to drop off his tongue.

“O-Ok.” Rhys stuttered.

Rhys looked like a needy mess as he peered at Axton from behind heavy lids. His cheeks were full of luscious color, like ripe fruit just ready to be picked. Axton’s stomach gave a low groan and the Alpha clutched it in a shushing manner.

“Yeah definitely dinner first.” Axton chuckled.

 

 

Rhys sits on the vast kitchen counter, striped socks swaying slightly in a way that reminds Axton of some carefree, innocent little thing. Rhys looks so childlike as he watches Axton cook with big, bright eyes.

“I didn’t know you could cook?” Rhys grins widely.

Axton shrugs.

“I like to eat, so I gotta know how to cook.” Axton pats his stomach fondly.

Axton plucks the raw, seasoned steaks from their pan and lays the two slabs of meat next to each other on the small countertop grill. The food sizzles and hisses against the warm contact and Rhys hums with the smell of cooking meat. Rhys watches diligently as Axton turned to dump some frozen broccoli into the steamer. Rhys let his eyes linger on the bulge of the Alpha’s ass for much longer than he really should have. The bigger man had quite the back end on him, like two buns fresh out of the oven, Rhys just wanted to bury his face between those cheeks and worship the Alpha’s ass like his life depended upon it. Rhys swallowed hard and licked his lips idly, just in time for Axton to peer over his shoulder and catch the young man staring.

“You drooling over the food, or my ass sweetheart?” Axton asks suddenly

Rhys sits straight up with a small squeak and covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“I…well…um…sorry?” Rhys stutters trying to hide the rampant blush spreading out over his cheeks.

Axton swayed over to where the Omega perched and gently pried his slender fingers from his flushed face.

Axton made an approving noise in his throat and grinning lopsidedly at his partner.

“I like it when you blush.” Axton cooed.

Rhys adverted his eyes and the warmth on his cheeks only deepened in color.

“You’re gorgeous you know that?” Axton continued, the young man squirming with embarrassment over the praise.

Rhys giggled and shied away, eyes dropping bashfully.

“ _Axtonnn…”_ Rhys whined as the Alpha gripped his open knees tightly.

“What? What’s wrong baby?” Axton teased.

Rhys writhed and tried to hide his eyes.

“Oh? What? Stop making you blush? Stop making my pretty, lithe, perfect little Omega blush?” Axton laughed deep and low, leaning in close to Rhys’ flushed face.

“Stopppp!” Rhys laughed pushing his shoulders up and attempting to bury his face in them.

“No way baby. You look too damn good blushing like a little cherry.” Axton cooed his voice low and husky as it swam through Rhys’ ears.

Axton ran his fingers down Rhys’ soft, striped socks and paused to grip at the meat of the young man’s pale thighs. Axton perks when the timer begins chiming and groans when he has to abandon his praise torture being laid over the Omega. Rhys sighs in relief when Axton leans backward and throws the bigger male a playful grin.

“Don’t go burning our food now.” Rhys chirped wagging a finger at the Alpha.

Axton grunted and just grinned in the Omega’s direction, heading over to take the steaks from the grill and the broccoli from the steamer. Axton fixes himself a plate and then one for his partner. Rhys hopped down off the counter and practically skipped over to steal his plate from Axton. Rhys takes the plate and pecks a soft kiss to the gruff man’s lips before setting his food down on the large bar on the other side of the counter. Axton just chuckles and pops the fridge open wide.

“You drink kid?” Axton asked cocking an eyebrow in Rhys’ direction.

Rhys nods grinning wide.

Axton grins.

“You just keep getting better by the second baby.” Axton growled plucking two dark beers from the fridge door and heading over to join his partner at the bar.

Axton plopped himself down and opened Rhys’ beer for him, setting the chilled beverage down for Rhys’ enjoyment.

“Thank you.” Rhys said brightly taking the bottle and tipping it backward for a long swig.

The dark liquid was pleasant as it slid down Rhys’ throat, hoppy and cold, settling warmly in his stomach. Rhys hummed out at the taste and set about cutting into his steak, cooked medium well of course. Axton’s steak on the other hand looked like it just might get up and start breathing again. Rhys winced as Axton cut into the bloody steak and popped a big bite into his mouth.

“I’m pretty sure your steak is still moving.” Rhys winced narrowing his eyes at the hunk of meat on Axton’s plate.

Axton chuckled and swallowed thickly.

“Can’t help it, I just really like things… _raw.”_ Axton chuckled leaning over to grin wide and brilliant as he scraped his stubble over Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys snorted and nearly choked on his beer in laughter.

“You are gross.” Rhys teased.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been called that.” Axton sneered.

Rhys shoved Axton’s shoulder gently and popped a bite of his own dinner into his awaiting mouth. Rhys purred and let his eyes roll back in his head as the taste flooded over his tongue. It was good, _really_ good.

“This is delicious.” Rhys groaned through a mouthful of food.

Axton smiled and chewed thoughtfully.

The two ate in silence for a while, the space filled with the sounds of chewing. Rhys took a swig of his beer and settled it down gently.

“What happened at the airport…does that happen to you a lot?” Rhys questioned suddenly.

Axton paused, as if the words had hurt to hear out loud. The Alpha clinked his fork against the side of his plate and breathed out heavily through his nose.

“Yeah.” Axton whispered finally.

“Why are people like that?” Rhys whispered back, looking down at his food in dismay.

“Because people are mean. Alphas are awful creatures in their minds, all because of what a few of them did…and now the rest of us get to suffer for it.” Axton mused his eyes distant and sad.

“I misjudged Alphas too.” Rhys admitted slowly.

Axton shrugged.

“I don’t blame you. There are just too many of us that don’t know how to…just control themselves. Me included. Marking you was really careless honestly. It wasn’t fair of me to mark you when you were so out of your mind.” Axton grumbled.

Rhys frowned.

“But you were out of it too. It wasn’t really either of our faults…I’m pretty sure I asked you to do it…” Rhys mumbled shrugging.

“But I don’t regret it.” Rhys added smiling and touching the spot on his neck, now healed but still something significant all the same.

Axton raised his eyebrows and looked to Rhys.

“It’s not going to be easy. People will harass you just for bonding with me. You’re ok with that? I’ll understand if you want out now.” Axton huffed down casting his eyes.

Rhys furrowed his brows together.

“Eh, let em talk crap.” Rhys spouted off shrugging his shoulders up nonchalantly.

A smile broke across Axton’s dark expression and he shook his head at the young Omega. Here they were, strangers in their own rights, barely knowing each other. Axton didn’t know the Omega’s birthday, or his favorite color, or anything of the sort. He didn’t know his back story, hell he didn’t even know the kid’s last name and yet the pull to him was so strong it had Axton nearly gasping for air. He was drowning in everything that the young man was and all he wanted was to have him, protect him, no matter what.

A bond was such an alien matter.

Driving people to do irrational things. Irrational, wonderful things.

Axton didn’t care if it all made no sense. He didn’t give a shit if it was crazy.

Axton is on the Omega so quickly Rhys somehow manages to knock his empty beer over in the process. The bottle shatters to the floor and neither man seems to care. Rhys is too lost in the Alpha as the bigger man hefts him into his thick arms and pushes the amber haired male into the refrigerator ruthlessly. Rhys grunts with the impact and wraps his legs feebly around the bigger man. Axton’s lips are all over him, sometimes with teeth, sometimes without and Rhys can’t do anything but melt into the Alpha’s advances.

Axton bucks his hips against Rhys’, one palm pressed flat to the fridge, the other cradling the Omega easily. Rhys’ fingers carded through Axton’s short cropped locks, nails digging into his scalp when Axton’s teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder and it _hurt._ Rhys gasped out, wide eyed and breathless. Axton’s teeth did not let up, only clamped harder and Rhys whined out at the merciless sting that awakened all kinds of things from his deepest depths.

 _“A-AXTON!!”_ Rhys moaned out, the words coming forth loud and breathy.

“Say my name again…” Axton growls against the blooming wound left on Rhys’ pale skin.

Rhys’ eyes flutter open only for a moment, sliding closed once more when Axton’s lips collide with his throat, teeth pinching tender flesh, worrying the skin purple and angry.

“ _AXTON!!!”_ Rhys cries louder and the sound echoes through the spacious home.

With that Axton is moving, hauling Rhys from the kitchen into the living room, his big palms curling under Rhys’ slender thighs skillfully. Their lips only part when Axton practically throws Rhys down onto the living room couch. Rhys scrambles onto his elbows shakily and sighs out when Axton crawls on top of him, the Alpha’s breathing unsteady and broken.

He sounds so _animalistic._

Rhys can see the sharp glints of Axton’s teeth as the Alpha stalks over him, eyeing the Omega the way a predator might scrutinize slow, weak prey. Rhys lets go of the breath he’d been holding when Axton buries his chin in Rhys’ throat, rubbing his scent over the Omega diligently.

“I want you to _reek_ with my scent by the end of the night.” Axton snarled eyes flashing in the low light of the dark living room.

Rhys just nods willingly. He wants the Alpha’s scent all over him. He wants others to be able to scent the heavy must of his partner. He wants them to know who he _belongs_ to.

Rhys gives himself to his partner, wanting nothing but to be torn apart by the bigger male atop him. He wants all the rough touches, the sharp teeth, the thick fingers bruising his hips. He wants it all so badly. Rhys bows up into the massive body against him and mewls out thickly. His eyes crack open slightly, full of stars and wonder, already hazy as the primal act takes him over.

Axton handles the young man just rough enough to cause Rhys to fall to pieces, but just gentle enough to make Rhys feel so utterly safe beneath the immense male. Rhys’ fingers dug into the swells of Axton’s thick chest and the Alpha groans out lowly the sound vibrating down through Rhys’ bones.

Rhys can feel his slick soaking through the thin material of his boxers, wet an uncomfortable. Rhys whines out at the feeling, his entrance pulsating weakly, so moist and ready to be filled.

Axton’s fingers tuck into the hem of the Omega’s boxers, hauling the bright colored material down over his bony legs. Axton tosses them down onto the ground and eagerly peels his own boxers from his powerful hips. Rhys is fervent for Axton’s weighty cock. Rhys’ mouth waters at the sight and suddenly something deep down in his most primal of wants rears its ugly head. Rhys wants to taste Axton…really _taste him._

Suddenly Rhys is sliding from beneath Axton’s form and the Alpha looks on in confusion. Rhys gently pushes his partner back against the couch arm, his eyes wicked and playful.

“R-Rhys what are you-AHH-o-o-OH fffuuuuckkkk…” Axton groaned, his sentence cut short as Rhys’ slender hand wrapped firmly around the thick of the Alpha’s cock.

Rhys peered up at the Alpha through deviously lidded eyes, brown and blue pretty and _sly._ Rhys’ fingers are long and slim as he curls them around Axton’s girth, sliding up so very slowly until he got to Axton’s prick. Rhys gently ran the pad of his thumb over the Alpha’s tip, spreading a thick bead of pre out over his flushed head. Axton let his head fall back on the couch arm and a low groan ripped from the depths of his diaphragm. Rhys soaked in the sound eagerly, allowing it to wash over him pleasantly. Rhys’ glittering gaze flickered up to the Alpha’s hooded eyes, the bigger male’s mouth parting just slightly in anticipation. Rhys grinned and gently ducked his head, his tongue darting from his perfect lips to lick a slow, long stripe up the Alpha’s heady underside. Axton jerked and clutched the couch in his big fingers, hissing out a strangled breath at the contact. Rhys smiled wider as he made it to his partner’s head, his lithe tongue slowly lapping around the fat dome.

Rhys could taste the heavy, thick need of Axton’s pre-cum, and it is just about the best thing his tongue has ever touched. Rhys melts into the overbearing taste intermixed with Axton’s musky scent radiating from the Alpha’s skin. The Alpha’s need for release smells so weighty as Rhys breathes it in enthusiastically. Rhys groans lazily as he gently purses his full lips around Axton’s mushroomed head, tongue lapping at the bundled skin beneath his tip.

Axton growled out lowly, the sound primal and vicious as it settled on Rhys’ tender ears. Rhys looks up lazily, eyes fat with utter enthrallment as he sucks his mouth around just Axton’s crimson head.

Axton looks _wrecked,_ his cheekbones dusted with a thick hue of red, his eyes slatted, and his mouth parted slightly to allow raspy breaths through. Rhys blinks up at Axton through dark lashes and he feels the Alpha shudder beneath him.

Rhys gently tilts his chin, taking more of Axton’s length between his lips, tongue in constant motion, exploring every inch of his lover’s thickness. Axton is hot in Rhys’ mouth, heavy as he presses against Rhys’ tongue. Rhys arches his neck, lips sliding down farther, wet and pleasant as they suctioned around the Alpha’s cock. The corners of Rhys’ mouth pull taught as Axton stretches his maw, big and heavy.

Rhys bobs his head slowly, trying to take more, but hitting the back of his throat harshly. Rhys gags and shudders, pulling back quickly as small tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Axton’s big palm comes to press lightly against Rhys’ head, fingers curling in amber waves.

“I don’t think all of it can fit in that little mouth of yours darling.” Axton chuckles breathlessly.

Rhys blushes deep and lets Axton’s length come free from his lips with a wet little ‘pop’.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Rhys husks defiantly before gently kissing up Axton’s length, paying due attention to his every inch.

Axton groaned and bucked his hips just slightly, wanting the warmth of Rhys’ mouth back on his eager cock. Rhys obliged willingly, reddened lips coming to wrap around his partner’s need once more. Rhys sucks sloppily, tongue wanting, mouth eager, a small amount of saliva dribbling down Axton’s underside.

Axton lulled into the feeling of Rhys’ pretty little mouth sucking him so fervently, wet and lewd. The kid looked downright gorgeous wrapped around the swell of Axton’s erection, lapping and licking, his thin hips jerking as Rhys’ own cock stood at full mast.

The young man had been wondrous when in the throes of his mad heat, but this…this was even better. The Omega was driven by the instinctual need to please and worship his partner’s want. So ready, so willing and it had Axton melting into an absolute mess.

Rhys kissed along the side of Axton’s weighty cock, burying his nose in the sandy curls of hair there, inhaling the Alpha’s thick must. Rhys purred and huffed out against Axton’s skin, the young Omega’s cock weeping heavily down onto the couch cushions. Rhys moaned and worked his way down to the Alpha’s heavy sack, kissing and sucking at his partner’s testes.

Axton’s sack pulled tight at the attention, a loud moan vibrating up off the Alpha’s ribs. Rhys smiled and sucked diligently, lost in the task at hand.

“Turn around baby.” Axton snarled suddenly.

Rhys perked his head up, eyes lazy and confused.

“Huh?” Rhys questioned slowly.

“Just trust me.” Axton chuckled motioning his finger in a slow circle.

Rhys turned slowly, looking back over his shoulder at the big Alpha warily. Suddenly Axton grabbed Rhys’ legs and ripped the skinny Omega upward, bringing the lanky man’s cheeks up to Axton’s chin. Rhys gasped and flushed bright red as Axton spread Rhys’ buttocks apart with his thumbs. Axton licked his lips at the Omega’s tight, _drenched_ entrance.

“Fuck that’s a pretty little asshole baby.” Axton snarled and Rhys squeaked at the comment.

Rhys huffed out, settling himself on his elbows for balance as Axton’s cock flexed against his cheek. Axton gently puffed a warm breath of air against Rhys’ entrance and the Omega shuddered at the feeling helplessly. Axton gently pushed the flat of his thumb against Rhys’ slick entrance, opening the tight flesh just slightly.

Axton gently pressed his nose between Rhys’ spread cheeks and huffed in his mate’s ready scent dazedly. The Omega smelled _needy._

With that Axton gently let his tongue loll from his lips and lap along the warm flesh of Rhys’ back entrance. Rhys yelled out at the feeling of the Alpha’s tongue laving over his slick, greedily tasting the Omega’s wetness. Axton burrowed his chin against the flesh between Rhys’ testes and his hole, the coarse hairs pleasant against the overly sensitive skin. Rhys shivered and bucked slightly against the Alpha’s hard grip.

Axton’s fingers only tightened harshly, his big hands making Rhys look small and fragile beneath them. Rhys flushed and licked his lips wetly as Axton’s tongue forced past his ring of muscle, exploring Rhys’ inner walls intently. Rhys’ back stiffened with the advancement and his fingers scraped the Alpha’s thighs.

“Hah-AHhhh A-AXTON!!!” Rhys cried pitifully as his hips ground backward against Axton’s mouth.

Axton hummed against the warm flesh and gently curled his tongue within Rhys’ body. Rhys cursed and pleaded as his fingers curled and uncurled against Axton’s legs. Rhys’ wet lips pressed breathily against the heat of Axton’s erection, tongue coming to weakly lap over the hard flesh. Axton groaned against Rhys and his hips lifted from the couch slightly. The young Omega gently wrapped his plump lips around his partner once more and the Alpha moaned out gruffly in response.

Axton retracted his tongue for a moment, panting and sighing against his partner’s soaked entrance.

“God damned it Rhys you got a talented mouth…” Axton huffed, his voice raspy and deep.

Rhys just murmured around the Alpha’s cock in response, jolting forward when Axton’s tongue pressed back into his hole. Rhys sucked eagerly, hips rocking and mouth moving, high on the Alpha’s scent and the feeling of his partner lapping at his wet need. Rhys could feel himself deteriorating into orgasm, the warm curls flooding through his body like open flames.

Rhys let loose of Axton’s wet cock, drool dripping off his slender chin.

“A-Axton! I-I’m…I’m going to cum!!” Rhys pleaded rocking his hips desperately.

Axton’s tongue licked faster, lips sucking, mouth moving and Rhys’ cock flexed dangerously, his testes pulled tight to his body. Rhys stilled momentarily, cock stiffening, body shaking and then in a flurry of overwhelming pleasure, he was coming. Rhys’ livid cock expelled down onto Axton’s thick torso in long white ropes, painting over suntanned flesh. Rhys quivered dangerously, held steady only by Axton’s firm grasp. Rhys panted and collapsed between Axton’s legs, tongue hanging loose from his lips as his cock dripped with the remnants of his hard orgasm.

Axton gently leaned back, a small string of saliva still connecting his lips and Rhys’ well attended to entrance. The Alpha grinned at his now spent partner and patted Rhys’ lily white ass fondly.

“Oh darlin’ you’re a friggin’ mess.” Axton teased as he gently sat up and hauled Rhys’ limp form into his arms.

Axton laid Rhys’ backward into the couch and hovered over the languid Omega dangerously. The bigger man brushed back Rhys’ disheveled locks lovingly and kissed down the Omega’s thin neck. Rhys lazily tilted his chin back, giving Axton more skin to work with.

Axton kissed up to Rhys’ parted lips, capturing them softly. Rhys lazily looped his tired arms around Axton’s thick neck and wrapped his lanky legs around the Alpha’s broad hips. Rhys smiled as he kissed into Axton, eyes closed and cheeks gorgeously full of color. Axton was melting at just the sight alone. His Omega, so full of pleasure, so full of want, so full of admiration.

“You’re so beautiful.” Axton breathed against Rhys’ tender lips.

Rhys giggled and buried his face in Axton’s throat shyly.

Axton chuckled lowly and kissed the top of Rhys’ forehead.

With that Axton gently pressed Rhys into the couch, the Omega welcoming him in willingly and the bigger male pressed his fat head against the younger man’s dripping entrance. Axton groaned out thickly in unison with Rhys’ sharp gasp as he was stretched by the Alpha’s girth. Rhys cringed and bit his lip hard, throwing his head back lithely. Axton slowly pushed into the smaller male, giving his partner time to adjust. Rhys sighed and whimpered racked with the over whelming pleasure and the dull ache he was left with.

Axton slowly bottomed out, his balls pressed flush to Rhys’ buttocks and he sighed out gruffly.

“Shit you’re so fucking _tight.”_ Axton grunted leaning down to kiss Rhys’ feverishly.

Rhys shuddered and curled his toes as the Alpha began to thrust into him shallowly, Rhys’ fluids running down his thighs wetly. Quickly the Alpha’s pace increased, driven on the primal need to fill his lithe little partner. Rhys gripped Axton’s wide shoulders as the other man fucked him down into the couch. The furniture creaked beneath the movement, the wet slap of sweaty bodies and panting breaths being the only sounds between them.

Rhys cried out Axton’s name desperately, and despite his spent state his stubborn cock curved up toward his stomach once more, hard and eager. Rhys arched and writhed beneath Axton’s massive form, the kid so lanky and fragile in comparison with the Alpha’s brutish body. Axton’s fingers scraped over Rhys’ boney hips, pulling the young man into every hard thrust.

Rhys was jolted forward with each eager hump, too lost in pleasure to really care about the nasty bruises forming on his hips. Axton grit his teeth up in concentration, hissing and huffing as he rutted into the Omega hard.

“I’m gunna fuck you until you can’t feel your friggin’ _legs!”_ Axton snarled harshly his voice low and booming.

Rhys could only moan out frantically at the words, his little body overcome by all the ecstasy coursing through him. Rhys’ cock bobbed before him, dripping clear fluid up onto his pale abdomen shamelessly.

Rhys yelled out loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the large living room.

“Y-Yeah yell for me baby!!” Axton hissed roughly.

“A-AXTON!!!” Rhys cried out madly.

Axton gave a final thrust into Rhys’ body, his knot swelling up thickly and finally he was coming. Rhys chased his partner’s orgasm closely, the feeling of Axton’s knot stretching him pushing him right over the edge a second time. Rhys relished in the feeling of his stomach swelling with the excess of his partner’s finish, Axton pumping all he had into his young partner.

Axton slumped then, holding himself up unsteadily, breath ragged, eyes closed, hips still twitching as his cock expelled and throbbed within Rhys’ confines. Rhys quivered beneath Axton, wet eyes closed tight, shaky fingers buried in Axton’s hair. For a long moment the two men simply panted against each other, sweaty, spent and _exhausted._

Slowly Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes slid open and he gently reached a trembling hand up to Axton’s square jaw, fingers sliding over the scar scribed there. Axton’s eyes parted and a tired smile broke out over the Alpha’s lips. Axton turned his head to kiss Rhys’ knuckles gently and Rhys giggled lightly at the touch of the other man’s lips.

Axton carefully shifted their positions, rolling onto the couch so Rhys could settle on top of him comfortably. Rhys curled up on the Alpha’s chest, tucking his head into the crook of Axton’s neck, yawning wide and tired. Axton carded slow fingers through the young man’s wild locks and sighed out heavily. Rhys shivered just slightly and Axton softly tugged one of the blankets laid over the back of the couch loose to flop it over the Omega fondly. Rhys hummed in approval and snuggled into the soft blanket sleepily. It didn’t matter that both men with sticky with come and fluids, all that mattered then was sleep.

Axton smiled down at the languid Omega, completely content with the lanky man using him as a human pillow. Rhys settled into the feeling of the Alpha all around him, drifting off to the sound of Axton’s gentle heartbeat against his ear.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just cute/sexy interactions between Rhys and Ax because you all needed more of this in your lives lol.

Emerald

Rhys stirred slightly, his body rousing stubbornly when all his slow brain wanted…was more sleep. The young Omega groaned out and yawned widely, stretching lithely. His fingers touched over the solid form beneath him and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Rhys’ eyes parted and he suddenly realized that neither he nor Axton had left the couch last night. Rhys smiled as his gaze flicked up to the large other male he was sprawled across. Axton was deep in the throes of sleep, small snoring noises coming from his parted lips. Rhys yawned out widely, stifling the motion with his fist and stretched out slowly, trying to work feeling back into his sleepy bones. Rhys hefted himself up off Axton’s body carefully and found his feet unsteadily. Axton stirred and mumbled a little in his sleep, big arms folded up behind his head as his chest rose with a large inhale of breath. Rhys paused, thinking he’d woken the Alpha, but Axton’s eyes remained closed as he settled back down on the couch. Rhys chuckled at his sleeping partner and stretched his thin arms up over his head with a low groan.

His body felt sticky and used, his muscles achy and overworked. The young Omega sauntered over to the large picture window and drew the sheer curtains back gently, taking a moment to peer into Axton’s yard. Rhys shifted his weight slowly and rubbed his shoulders idly. The back yard was bathed with morning light, small birds hopping over perfectly trimmed lawn. Rhys cocked an eyebrow at the manicured lawn. Axton must pay someone to upkeep the place while he was gone that was for sure.

The chirping sounds of the birds kissed at Rhys’ ears pleasantly, a slim smile breaking out over his slender features. Rhys breathed in deep, the warmth of the sun spreading out over his pale skin and soaking down into his muscles. It was a gorgeous morning and Rhys felt absolutely fantastic. The young man looked down over his thin body, his hips bruised brilliantly purple and vibrant. Rhys poked at the sore flesh and winced a little. The Omega looked back over his shoulder at the still sleeping Alpha and smiled to himself sheepishly. The marks were only a reminder of the night he’d had.

A good reminder.

Rhys smiled to himself and gently made his way into the kitchen, his bare feet slapping against the hard wood softly. The young man slowly began opening cabinets and drawers, in search of something to make for breakfast, he figured it was the least he could do. Axton had cooked last night, so he figured he would cook this morning. Rhys grinned when he stumbled across a large pan and began gathering all the ingredients he’d need for pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Rhys started up the stove and set about getting the pancakes started, singing to himself softly as he danced back and forth from pan to pan. He flipped the bacon then the pancake he was cooking skillfully, giving his attention equally to each.

Delectable scents drifted from the kitchen into the living room, tickling beneath Axton’s nose like a long lost lover. The big man inhaled deeply and groaned lowly, his body rousing to the delicious scents. Axton’s eyes rolled open and he blinked up at the ceiling a couple of times, his slow brain trying to wake itself. The Alpha grumbled and stretched his thick arms up, letting loose of a satisfied noise from deep in his throat.

The sandy haired man looked down over his still very obviously naked body and he cocked a curious eyebrow. It was only then that he heard the banging of cooking wear in the kitchen and a cheery, steady singing from across the room. Axton swung his legs over the couch and hauled himself into a sitting position, cracking his neck to the side loudly and following up with all his back.

He rubbed the back of his head and turned to look across the space to the kitchen.

Axton grinned wryly.

Right, that’s what had happened last night.

The Alpha smiled wider as he watched the lanky Omega dance around the kitchen lightly, singing and gently tending to breakfast, still bare ass naked, his pert, lily white ass on full display for Axton’s wandering eyes.

Axton growled and lifted himself upward with great effort. The Alpha shuffled across the living room, flaccid cock bobbing with his every step as he approached Rhys casually. Rhys paused in flipping his pancakes to soak in the Alpha and all of his _aspects._

Rhys felt his cheeks burn as his eyes flicked from Axton’s cock, back up to his sleepy features.

Axton grinned lopsidedly at the Omega and leaned against the counter, his other hand propped against his muscular hip.

“Well good morning darlin’.” Axton purred reaching up to cup Rhys’ slender chin.

Axton planted a gentle kiss to the Omega’s thin lips and Rhys sighed into the advancement eagerly.

“G-Good morning.” Rhys stammered as the Alpha pulled back.

Axton merely grinned at Rhys’ pink cheeks and wrapped his thick arms around Rhys’ thin frame as the Omega continued cooking.

“Smells good babe.” Axton groaned pressing himself flush to Rhys’ buttocks, wandering hands making themselves at home on Rhys’ hips.

Rhys inhaled sharply and felt himself tense at the Alpha’s touch. Rhys set the pancake back down with his spatula and let go of the shaky breath he was holding as Axton took the liberty to nibble at his ear lobe in a tender fashion.

Rhys chuckled softly and sunk into the feeling of Axton enveloping him, the Alpha’s thick scent surrounding his senses pleasantly.

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells.” Rhys teased smiling.

Axton chuckled, the sound low and rumbling as it vibrated up from the thick of his chest.

“Well, if it doesn’t we can just forget breakfast and I can eat you instead. I _know_ you taste good baby.” Axton teased kissing down Rhys’ neck and stopping at the young man’s shoulder.

Rhys hiccupped and blushed bright, dropping his pancake back into the pan. All Rhys could possibly hope to think about was last night, Axton’s tongue so pleasantly lapping at his back entrance, so eager to have him, so eager to _taste him._

“Axton!” Rhys whined playfully.

“Just speakin the truth baby boy. You taste so fucking good.” Axton pressed, grinning wider.

Rhys chortled and turned in Axton’s arms, gracefully plopping the last finished pancake onto the stack and turning the stove off. Rhys dropped the spatula on the counter and opted to hang his thin arms around Axton’s thick neck instead, locking eyes with the slightly shorter, powerhouse of a man.

“You’re just trying to butter me up big guy.” Rhys chuckled grinning smoothly, his heterochromatic eyes sparkling and playful.

“Who me? I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about darlin’.” Axton replied coyly his big palm wandering down to the round of Rhys’ ass and getting a good squeeze.

Rhys gasped and swallowed thickly.

“Well breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.” Rhys peeped shyly.

“I know, gimme a minute, lemme just look at you for a sec, damn you look pretty after bein’ properly fucked baby.” Axton groaned nuzzling his neck against Rhys, hands wandering freely, body pressing Rhys back against the countertop.

Rhys let a squeak of a breath pass through his parted lips and his fingers dug slightly into Axton’s shoulder blades.

“Mmph I can’t wait for my tour to be up so I can wake up to this pretty face more often.” Axton purred gently brushing back Rhys’ wispy locks.

Rhys giggled and looked down shyly as the Alpha fawned over him so generously. Rhys had to admit…he wasn’t complaining. It had been a long time since he’d been given genuine attention like this and Axton was not greedy in his praise laced with heated touches. Rhys wouldn’t have it any other way.

The lean Omega gently pressed his lips into Axton’s, their mouths molding together in an easy, slow fashion that had both men melting around each other. Rhys hummed into the kiss, slender fingers running up through the Alpha’s short cropped hair eagerly. Axton’s tongue licked along Rhys’ teeth and Rhys gently bit the Alpha’s bottom lip getting a hiss from the bigger man.

“Your breakfast is getting cold big boy.” Rhys whispered against Axton’s lips teasingly.

Axton chuckled against Rhys’ chin and kissed the smooth skin there.

“It’s your fault you’re so distracting.” Axton grumbled smiling.

Rhys shook his head and laughed heartily.

The two men sat at the kitchen table, plates stacked high with bacon, eggs and pancakes slathered in more syrup than was really necessary.

Axton popped a big mouthful into his maw and chewed loudly. He sighed at the taste and looked to his young counterpart in thanks.

“This is really good baby.” Axton said grinning.

“Figured it was the least I could do, you did cook last night…and you basically did all the work y’know…later on.” Rhys chuckled peevishly.

Axton grinned wide.

“My favorite kind of work.” Axton chuckled in response.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Rhys questioned smiling.

“Well. Figured we’d just have a nice lazy day, how’s that sound baby? Just a whole day lounging around, just me and you.” Axton offered smiling.

Rhys nodded.

“That sounds great.” The Omega agreed.

 

The day wore on easy and slow, like some lethargic thing dragging itself along. The evening comes quick and the young Omega relishes in the warm feelings of the night as it swarms down over him. Rhys sat with his back leaned against the side of the outdoor Jacuzzi, his head leaned back on the concrete, eyes blinking up at the stars just peeking through the twilight sky. Rhys breathed out heavily and gently rocked his near empty beer in his hand, the effects of having three before it already settling heavy in his gut.

The sound of the sliding door banging shut causes the lethargic Omega to lift his head, a goofy smile spreading easily across his slender features. His smile is returned by the big Alpha nearing him, two fresh beers clutched in his thick fingers.

Rhys had lost track of how long had been spent in the Jacuzzi, the two men simply laughing and talking about everything under the sun. Sharing secrets, telling each other about their lives, opening themselves up to one another. Rhys found that the conversation came easy between them, and though their time having known each other was short, Rhys felt like he’d known the Alpha for years.

Something just felt… _right._

Rhys knew part of that was the bond, but deep down, he was positive a good portion wasn’t. These were feelings Rhys…had never before experienced.

“Here you go darlin’.” Axton chuckled offering the new beverage to his partner.

Rhys took the drink grinning wide and devious.

“You trying to get me drunk big guy?” Rhys sniggered sitting up slightly in the warm water and sloshing a little over the side.

Axton eased himself down into the Jacuzzi with a loud splash, holding his beer up to keep it out of the water and he threw Rhys a witty smile.

“Dunno, maybe I am.” Axton chuckled easing over to where Rhys sat and settling himself beside the Omega.

Axton curled his arm around Rhys’ shoulder and gently pecked the young man’s cheek before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Yeah, yeah, I see right through your trickery stud.” Rhys cooed swaying his beer slightly.

“Dammit. You caught me. I figured a little thing like you might get a little frisky after one or two, maybe I’d have a shot at getting you into bed with me.” Axton teased carding his fingers through Rhys’ damp hair.

Rhys laughed loudly and turned to gently press his lips against the Alpha’s.

“Oh you are so funny.” Rhys giggled against Axton’s mouth.

Axton chuckled lowly and shrugged his shoulders up.

“I thought I was.” The Alpha defended teasingly.

Rhys breathed out and rested his head on Axton’s arm, a small smile still clinging to his thin lips.

“It’s really weird y’know…to think about all this? Like…how fast it happened and stuff. I mean if you’d have told me last month that this month I’d be mated, and with an Alpha no doubt I’d have said you were crazy.” Rhys chuckled lightly.

Axton nodded.

“Hell same here. I swore off bonding a long time ago sweet heart. But, dunno, you seem different. I like this.” Axton shrugged.

“Why’d you swear off bonding…because of…your uh…marriage?” Rhys questioned suddenly, the words coming forth before the young man could trap them in his throat.

Axton sighed and absent mindedly stroked through Rhys’ hair, his eyes downcast slightly.

“Yeah…” Axton whispered.

“What happened?” Rhys asked innocently.

Axton chewed his lip slightly.

“Well, guess you have the right to know, it’s the past after all. Me and her, we just fell outta love you know? She just one day…stopped lovin’ me. She wasn’t happy…sometimes bonds don’t last forever. I knew it was coming I guess. Sorta felt it when I brought up the subject of kids and she wanted nuthin’ to do with that. She just seemed to hate me more than anything most days, and I guess she wasn’t all wrong. I was a hard man to love back then, still kinda am now. So she left, bonded up with another Alpha that could care for her better. Really cut me deep.” Axton sighed.

Rhys frowned and gently slid his thumb down Axton’s stubble ridden jaw.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys whispered kissing Axton’s chevron markings gently.

“Well maybe she just couldn’t handle you…but…I think I’m up for the job.” Rhys added in a matter-o-fact type of fashion, his words slightly slurred with the alcohol.

Axton nearly choked on his beer and laughed heartily, shaking his head at the overly confident Omega.

“Oh is that so pretty boy?” Axton questioned raising one eyebrow.

Rhys chuckled drunkenly and took a long draw on his beer, confidently moving his position until he was spread across Axton’s wide lap.

The Alpha welcomed his thin partner in more than willingly, his free hand coming the cradle Rhys’ pert ass comfortably.

“Yeah. I-hic- can handle you any day of the week big boy. You’re all bark and no bite stud.” Rhys teased shifting his weight slightly getting a low grunt from the big man beneath him.

“Oh really?” Axton teased leaning forward to latch his teeth around Rhys’ tender throat.

Rhys hissed and arched his back into Axton’s thick arms uselessly, his eyes falling closed just slightly.

“What was that about no bite?” Axton snarled as his teeth made harder contact with the other side of Rhys’ throat.

Rhys moaned out weakly and tilted his head, wanting the Alpha’s teeth on his sensitive skin. The Alpha’s canines left ugly purple wounds in their wake, the advancements getting rougher each time. Rhys offered the side of his neck that had been originally marked to the Alpha and Axton gently lapped his tongue over the flesh before sinking his teeth in once more. The feeling of the Alpha’s teeth on the already marked flesh aroused deep instinct within the young Omega, a feeling of being wanted, a feeling of _belonging._

This was _his_ Alpha. All his.

Rhys breathed Axton’s name softly, clumsily setting his beer down on the concrete beside the Jacuzzi and using his freed hands to hold onto his strong partner.

“You’re so pretty baby.” Axton complimented softly in between sucking harsh bruises over the skin of his Omega’s neck.

Rhys chuckled drunkenly and blushed rapidly under the praise.

“So, about that coming to bed with me, whaddya say darlin’? You’d look so good sprawled across my sheets.” Axton teased as he took Rhys’ lip between his teeth.

“Alright-hic-big boy, you’ve convinced me. Now why don’t you take me home with you and fuck me until I can’t remember what day of the week it is?” Rhys cooed back blinking long lashes at his partner.

With that strong arms were lifting the young Omega up out of the warm water and carrying him across the concrete patio, leaving a trail of water in their wake. Axton fetched a towel for each of them and he gently dried the young man off before practically tossing him into the comforters. Rhys deteriorated into a full on drunken giggle fit as he hit the bed and Axton went about drying himself.

Rhys turned over languidly and propped his ass up into the air, waggling his hindquarters back and forth unabashedly.

“C’monnnn big boy, don’t you wanna wreck this tight little ass?” Rhys cooed reaching backward and gently spreading his cheeks open with his slender fingers, putting his hole on full display for the Alpha.

Axton nearly fell over dead at the delectable sight. The Alpha threw his towel down in a hurry and quickly hopped onto the mattress with his partner. Axton’s big palms came to spread out over Rhys’ pale ass cheeks and the Alpha leaned forward to kiss at the base of the Omega’s spine.

“Mmm c’mon stud, show me what you’ve got. I want it _rough._ ” Rhys mumbled into the bed sheets as Axton moved him forward on the mattress.

“You want it rough darlin’, I’ll give it to you nice and rough.” Axton purred into Rhys’ ear lowly.

With that the Alpha was moving across the mattress to the bedside table in one quick motion, leaving Rhys in his precarious position. Rhys raised a drunken eyebrow at the Alpha and whined with his absence.

“Axtonnnnn…what are you doing? Hurryyyyy…” Rhys moaned wagging his hindquarters slightly in impatience.

Axton just chuckled in response to the Omega’s eager nature and grinned wide when he found his prize. Just a simple bottle of lotion. Rhys whined and gripped his fingers in the pillow beneath him, grinding his hips against air, his cock bobbing before him hard and impatient.

Rhys gently reached downward and curled his slim fingers around his shaft, groaning out as his digits rolled up his hard flesh, coaxing a heavy bead of pre out of his tip.

Axton tutted loudly at the sight as he resumed his position up behind the young man and Rhys strained to look backward, his eyes grabbing at the edges of his peripherals. He could hear the pop of the lotion cap then suddenly the wet, cool sensation of the solution being spread out over his shoulder blades.

Axton reached under to Rhys’ working hand and moved it gently back to its place beside Rhys’ head. Rhys whimpered softly and tucked his arms beneath his chin obediently.

“No touching baby.” Axton commanded softly, his lips pressed to the shell of Rhys’ ear, his warm breath causing the skin to tingle with hot sensation.

Rhys buried his bottom lip between his perfect teeth and nodded slowly, wanting to obey his Alpha’s instructions.

Axton’s hands were back on him then, spreading the cool lotion out over his prickling skin. Warm tingles extended out over the young man’s skin like living things, blooming out through his muscles pleasantly. Rhys sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as he let himself lull into the feeling of Axton’s big thumbs pressing into the flesh of his shoulder blades. Axton’s fingers swayed across his partner’s pale skin, working out all the kinks and knots lying just beneath the flesh so easily. It was like a well choreographed dance, the way Axton’s palms moved, big and rough but so gentle it made Rhys’ spine tingle.

Every touch was like hot oil to Rhys’ body, warm, intense, pressing him into such a state of need he could hardly stand it. Axton’s lips found Rhys’ ear once more and the young Omega arched his back just slightly. The Alpha’s tongue gently lapped around the tender anatomy, teeth finding his lobe in a playful fashion that had Rhys melting down into the bed sheets.

“I can make you feel all sorts of things baby…” Axton whispered lowly, his voice gruff and husky with the Alpha’s own arousal.

Rhys gasped softly and pressed his hips backward against the Alpha pressing him into the mattress. Rhys could feel Axton’s weighty cock against the back of his thigh, heavy, ready and hot. Rhys’ eyes rolled slightly and he dragged his tongue across his lips in anticipation.

“ _I want to feel it all…”_ Rhys whispered pathetically.

“I’m gunna have you coming without ever touching your pretty little cock, how’s that sound darlin’?” Axton purred heavily against Rhys’ neck, the flesh still dark in places from the night previous.

Rhys let go of a pathetic little moan and nodded furiously.

“ _Please.”_ Rhys whispers softly.

Axton’s hands slid down Rhys’ form, applying more of the lotion to his tender ribs, the solution warming and smarting as Axton worked it into the Omega’s skin. The feeling was absolutely _glorious._

Rhys let a shudder of a breath come forth from his lips and warm the sheets below him, his fingers curling in the blankets, his body falling to pieces on the Alpha’s touch alone.

Then just Axton’s weight was gone from the bed once more. Rhys’ eyes came open in frustration and he groaned into the bedding, Axton was _teasing_ and it was driving Rhys to _insanity._ He just wanted the Alpha’s thick cock stretching him wide, he wanted to feel so damned _full._

Rhys could hear Axton’s feet on the carpet as the much bigger man approached and Rhys blinked backward, looking on in curiosity.

“Turnover.” Axton rasped and the Omega did as he was told, flopping onto his back over the bed, his legs falling open obscenely.

Axton groaned out loudly and allowed a thick hand to squeeze at the inside of Rhys’ thigh, the pale flesh ever so tempting.

“C’monnn…you know you wanna _fuck_ me already…” Rhys purred arching his hips off the bed, his beautiful cock flexing with interest.

Axton grinned dangerously and leaned in to press his mouth against the corner of Rhys’ lips.

“Stop tempting me baby, you’re being _disobedient.”_ Axton husked gripping Rhys’ thigh just a little rougher.

Rhys laughed lightly and gently bucked beneath his Alpha.

“You just bring out the defiant side in me.” Rhys purred deviously.

Axton grunted and shuddered slightly. This kid was just too much, it was taking everything within him not to just pound the young man into the sheets without mercy and call it a night. But no, he wanted to draw this out, he wanted to make this _so good._

Suddenly Axton brought what looked to be a silk scarf toward the young man, and Rhys looked at him curiously.

“I’m going to blindfold you, is that ok?” Axton whispered.

Rhys nodded in a more than willing fashion and sighed into the feeling as the Alpha gently tied the soft material around his eyes. Rhys blinked behind the dark green of the scarf, unable to make out any forms through the material. Rhys flopped back down onto the pillows, stretching his arms up over his head languidly and wriggling his toes in anticipation.

Rhys could sense Axton’s presence on top of him, hovering, stalking, predatory and slow. Rhys drew in a heavy breath as he felt the Alpha’s breath on his left nipple, a slow puff of oxygen that was warm to the over sensitive skin.

Rhys gasped out and arched slightly, back elongated gracefully under the teasing treatment. Rhys waited for the touch of Axton’s tongue, his teeth sinking into his lip in anticipation…but it never came. Instead Axton’s warm breath moved to his right nipple, applying it evenly, causing Rhys to shudder weakly. Every one of his senses was so heightened, his slow brain struggling to process the information without his sight. Everything was just that much more _intense._

Finally the wet, warm drag of the Alpha’s tongue touched against Rhys’ pert nipple, gathering a breathy gasp out of the young man’s parted lips. Rhys’ cock flexed at the small touch, fueled on the inability to see, but instead _feel_ everything in such vibrancy it made Rhys’ head spin.

Axton lapped at the sensitive bud slowly, tongue lithe and hot with thick saliva, spreading it out over Rhys’ clammy skin. Rhys writhed and panted, helpless to the touches being laid upon him. Talented lips left his nipple to travel down his heaving ribs, each press of the familiar mouth like a hot iron to Rhys’ tender flesh. Rhys hissed and vaulted, feet sprawling over the sheets, hands curling and uncurling helplessly.

The scarf was soft over his eyes, keeping him detached from the seeing world, only able to feel his partner float down his body. The Alpha’s warm mouth pressed against the soft of Rhys’ belly, the feeling slightly ticklish, slightly arousing and Rhys nearly lurched right off the bed.

Rhys could feel his balls pull tight to his little body, his entrance dripping down onto the bedding, leaving them embarrassingly soaked in result. Axton’s fingers lightly traced around Rhys’ puckered flesh and the skin fluttered away from the touch quickly.

“You’re so _wet_ sweet boy. Tell me who you’re wet for…” Axton whispered softly, his grizzled chin rubbing over Rhys’ thin shoulder.

“Y-You Axton…you’re making me…s _o wet…_ ” Rhys near whispered his voice getting lost in his haze of arousal.

“You gunna come for me baby? Come nice and _hard…_ ”Axton purred his voice thick with lust and just enough to drive Rhys to utter madness.

Rhys pulled up his knees and cried out softly, the sensations of only being able to feel his partner being far too much for his drunken body. Another press of Axton’s warm mouth to his throat and Rhys was coming off the bed wildly, hips pivoted and jerking. Rhys came in thick white ropes, his finish streaming across his sinewy stomach in heavy streaks. The Omega’s cock jerked with each expel of semen, jumping and throbbing in the throes of orgasm. Rhys moaned Axton’s name helplessly, overcome by the intensity of coming without so much as being touched and buried his face in Axton’s neck.

The Alpha allowed Rhys to come down off his high and slowly undid the scarf blindfold. Rhys blinked against the low light tiredly and offered Axton a weak smile.

“Now…we aren’t done here yet baby.” Axton sneered pressing Rhys back down into the mattress dauntingly.

Rhys lost count of how many times he’d come in the last hour, his brain too fuzzy to comprehend thought anymore, his body quivering like a leaf against the mattress. Axton was pressed flush to his back, panting and worn, having finally come into the young Omega harshly. Rhys shifted slightly as he hung off the big Alpha’s knot, his drunken haze only deepened by his multiple orgasms. Axton gently kissed the back of Rhys’ neck and the Omega smiled against the motion.

“Rough enough for you baby?” Axton whispered in Rhys’ ear as he tucked the sheets around his tired partner.

Rhys smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“I’m going to be walking bowlegged tomorrow.” Rhys giggled blushing slightly.

Axton laughed softly and gently ran his fingers over the soft of Rhys’ belly, the Omega’s stomach swollen with his finish.

“Good.” Axton whispered back grinning.

Everything suddenly felt so very right as he lay tangled in Axton’s bed sheets, their bodies pressed together, their heartbeats thundering in the silence of the room. Axton was warm against him, a sense of comfort that the young Omega had needed for so very long. Axton was different than anything Rhys had ever experienced before. Axton was gentle, and maybe he was a little rough around the edges but he was perfect in Rhys’ eyes.

Rhys allowed himself to come down off his sex induced high and Axton was right there for him. The Alpha’s scent was heavy and pleasant and Rhys had never felt so utterly _safe._

The young Omega gently drifted off to the feeling of Axton stroking his fingers through his wild amber locks and nothing could have been more perfect.

 

 

The morning came too soon as Axton’s movements gently jarred Rhys’ awake. Rhys rolled over slowly and stretched upward, the heavy comforters falling down around his bare stomach. His lazy eyes cracked open just in time to catch sight of Axton waltzing across the room, pulling on some boxers and a pair of faded blue jeans. Rhys leaned up on his elbows and yawned slightly.

“Well mornin’ sleeping beauty!” Axton chimed in Rhys’ direction and the Omega smiled in response.

“Morning.” Rhys muttered rubbing at his brown eye sleepily.

“Hey, I gotta go to the grocery store baby, you wanna come with? Gotta pick us up something to eat for the next couple of days, kitchen’s runnin’ a lil empty.” Axton announced heading over to his closet and pulling on a black Army shirt.

Rhys sat up all the way and cracked his knuckles loudly.

“Sure.” Rhys said nodding and gently hauling himself out of bed.

The Omega instantly winced at the sharp pain running rampant through his spine and Axton chuckled darkly at the young man’s clear discomfort.

“You alright there pretty boy?” Axton cooed sauntering over to Rhys’ side and throwing his big arms around him.

“Yeah, just…sore. Wonder how that happened.” Rhys chuckled sarcastically.

Axton kissed his forehead and shrugged.

“No idea baby.” Axton teased grinning widely.

 

Rhys sat cheerily in the passengers’ seat of the big beast of a vehicle that Axton called his ‘daily driver’. The black Hummer was about as big as a house and frankly Rhys wasn’t sure how the Alpha even managed to park the thing _anywhere._ Rhys’ hand was curled around Axton’s on the middle console, allowing his partner to gently stroke him with his big thumb. The touch was subtle, but kind and Rhys couldn’t help but to blush slightly at the action.

The store was pretty vacant, the hour being quite frankly too early for most to drag themselves out of bed and shop. Rhys grabbed a shopping cart and headed off down the first aisle, giving his input when Axton asked him what types of foods he’d like and such. Rhys giggled at the Alpha’s choices in nourishment and the two of them joked when both men picked out a cereal better fit for small children.

“Cereal isn’t the same without the marshmallows.” Axton argued chuckling and Rhys nodded in agreement.

“I’m gunna go get us something to grill tonight, how about you pick us out some chips.” Axton announced heading off down the aisle.

Rhys nodded and slowly looked over the rows and rows of chip assortments, lost in the many choices provided.

“Rhys?” Suddenly there was a voice just behind the young Omega.

Rhys turned, a bag of chips in hand and his eyes settled on the familiar form of his very best friend. Vaughn stood in the aisle looking to Rhys’ with curious eyes.

“Hey….Vaughn…” Rhys said dropping the chips into the cart and gripping the handle awkwardly.

It had been days since he’d last talked to his best friend, letting his blind anger over their disagreement get the better of him. He hadn’t answered a single one of Vaughn’s texts or calls, and he knew it bugged Vaughn, he knew Vaughn didn’t do well with conflict. Vaughn was always the first to apologize between the two of them and Rhys was sure his ignoring Vaughn’s attempts were driving the russet haired man up a wall.

“Hey…” Vaughn tried softly, shifting his weight slightly as he looked over the taller Omega.

“Long time no see…” Vaughn added frowning at his friend darkly.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders up and let them fall slightly.

Vaughn sighed out long and low.

“Look Rhys, about what I said…I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, Yvette and I we were just worried. I’ve wanted to make it up to you for days, but you haven’t been answering my texts. I know you’ve been doing it on purpose.” Vaughn sighed rolling his eyes at the amber haired male before him.

Rhys sighed as well.

“Yeah. I was just…mad. You really hurt my feelings Vaughn…” Rhys whispered looking to the ground.

“I know…and I’m sorry, c’mon Rhys you know I don’t like fighting. You wanna do a pizza night tonight or something? We can watch some shitty horror movies and stuff…please?” Vaughn offered throwing Rhys a lopsided smile.

Rhys opened his mouth to explain, but was cut short by a booming voice coming around the corner.

“So, ribs or fajitas? I couldn’t decide babe.” Axton questioned loudly as he came around the corner gripping two packages of meat.

The Alpha paused at Rhys’ side and looked toward the short man his partner had been conversing with.

Vaughn’s mouth was practically on the floor as his eyes flicked over the brutish man, then over his best friend. The Alpha was _massive._ Frankly Vaughn was only left to wonder how _anything_ on that man fit _anywhere_ in Rhys. Vaughn choked at the thought and gripped his cart tighter, simply staring at the scene before him awkwardly.

“I uh…well…um, Vaughn this is…this is Axton…my boyfriend…” Rhys stuttered shyly.

Axton looked to the short man and grinned wide. The Alpha stepped forward and grabbed Vaughn’s hand, shaking it heartily and offering the Omega a brilliant smile.

“Hey there! So you’re the best friend I’ve heard all about!? Well nice ta meet ya!” Axton chuckled letting go of Vaughn’s hand cheerily.

Vaughn took his hand back slowly, a little taken aback by the kind nature of the big, frightening Alpha. Vaughn was pretty sure he’d never been in such close contact with an Alpha like this…

“Uh…yeah…hey…so you’re the um…Alpha I’ve heard about…” Vaughn muttered tripping over his words helplessly.

Rhys could see Axton flinch slightly at the title and Rhys sighed. He knew the man hated to be labeled like that, he knew it hurt him…but Axton took it with grace and never faltered.

“Yeah…that uh, that’d be me.” Axton nodded.

“Look. Rhys told me you were worried about well, me and him. I want to prove I’m not a bad guy, I’m gunna take care of your friend ok? Would you like to come over for ribs, I’m grilling tonight and I’d like to get to know you. Any friend of Rhys’ is a friend of mine.” Axton said suddenly.

Vaughn looked to Rhys, then to Axton hesitantly.

“I promise I don’t bite.” Axton added smiling warmly at the other Omega.

“Liar.” Rhys coughed sarcastically.

Axton chuckled and shoved Rhys’ shoulder playfully.

“Hush.” Axton scolded kissing Rhys’ cheek.

Vaughn watched the interaction between the two men curiously and sighed. Maybe he’d been wrong about the Alpha…he seemed to make Rhys…very happy. What harm could it do getting to know the other man? Rhys seemed pretty set that this was what he wanted and Vaughn was not about to jeopardize their long running friendship over who Rhys chose to date, even if he was an Alpha.

“Yeah, I guess I could come over for dinner.” Vaughn said smiling gently.

Rhys’ eyes lit up and he gave his friend a bright smile.

“Thank you Vaughn.” Rhys whispered and Vaughn nodded in response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Jade

Jade

The helicopter blades chopped through the air at a jagged pace, the muffled sounds drowning Axton’s senses mercilessly. The gear sat heavy on his shoulders, his gun at the ready in his gloved hands. The machine lowered from the sky, kicking up dust in great billowing clouds. The landing was rough, the feet of the vehicle finally touching down on the sun scorched earth below with a heavy thud. The sandy haired man adjusted his pack and hefted himself out of the whirring behemoth of a machine along with the other man that took up stride beside him.

The day was early, the sun having just hung itself in the new sky and Axton was already feeling the after effects of being able to sleep in late for an entire week. His body wasn’t used to rousing at five in the morning anymore and his sleep schedule was shot to shit. He was _exhausted._

“Hey Ax c’mon, pick up those feet amigo! You’re draggin’ ass today pendejo!” The burly man to Axton’s right exclaimed clapping his counterpart on the back hard.

Axton grunted and cursed under his breath as the two of them took up post at the checkpoint assigned for the day. At least it wasn’t a traffic heavy one like the norm. It was a relatively out of the way post with little activity.

“Oh would you fuckin’ lay off it Sal.” Axton snarled leaning against the small wooden structure beside the massive chain link fence to their right.

The shorter, bearded man chuckled heartily and plopped himself down on the measly excuse for a chair just next to Axton.

“Oooo somebody is in a shit mood today huh amigo?” Salvador joked as he readjusted his gun idly.

Axton just snorted in response and cracked his neck loudly.

“Just fuckin’ tired.” Axton responded sighing heavily.

“Yeah, I kinda figured. You look like shit.” Salvador said grinning.

“Had too much fun on yer leave or what? Ya know it is a little weird you takin’ so much leave time in such a short span, ‘specially since you never fuckin’ take leave.” Salvador muttered quirking an eyebrow in the other man’s direction.

Axton shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? So I decided to take a little time for myself. So what?” Axton grumbled shortly.

Salvador grinned peevishly.

“There sumthin’ you aint tellin’ me amigo? What you got a special someone back home now?” Salvador teased spitting down into the dirt.

Axton said nothing for a couple of seconds and the other man perked up curiously.

“Wait, really?? That’s what it is isn’t it!? You gotta little piece of ass back home!?” Salvador snorted loudly.

Axton breathed out in annoyance and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh shut up.” Axton snarled shortly.

Salvador clapped his meaty hands together and laughed out in amusement.

“Ho, ho so _that’s_ why you’re so damned tired! Been fuckin’ your little honey all week huhhh??” Salvador joked making immature hand gestures to go along with the teasing.

Axton cracked a little smile and folded his arms across his chest.

Salvador grinned even wider at the other man’s smug expression and cocked his head.

“So, the big, heartless, beast finally found someone to be sweet on huh?” Salvador chuckled.

Axton laughed slightly.

“Yeah well…I dunno. He’s different. Real pretty, smart…got these bright eyes…” Axton shrugged grinning.

Salvador chuckled and leaned back on his chair, stretching his arms backward.

“Sounds like you got it bad amigo. ‘Nother Alpha or what?” Salvador questioned.

Axton shook his head slowly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Sal…nah…he’s an Omega. Go figure huh?” Axton replied.

Salvador shot Axton a curious look in response.

“No fuckin’ way. Omegas these days don’t want nuthin’ to do with us ‘animals’ anymore. You’re a dirty liar amigo.” Salvador snorted loudly.

Axton scoffed and shook his head.

“I aint lying asshole. I’m serious!” Axton countered shooting his counterpart a scowl.

Salvador shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

“How in the world did you manage to get an Omega into bed with you?” Salvador coughed in disbelief.

“Kinda got lucky with some real ‘damsel in distress’ stuff. Kid went into heat early and got jumped by some other Alphas. You know how I feel about that shit, those are the idiots that give the rest of us a bad name, so I taught the low life’s a lesson. Walked the kid home…and well, man he kept asking me to stay and shit…I couldn’t help it. I bedded up with him, and fuck am I glad I did, that kid’s got a body like a fucking teenage supermodel. Bring any decent man right down to his knees lemme tell you. Well…I kinda accidentally marked him, so well…now we are, making it work. I’m really…happy. Fuck, I’m starting to go soft or something…this kid is messing with my head…” Axton sighed.

Salvador let loose of a soft, understanding chuckle.

“Eh, happens to the best of us. Well, amigo, I am happy for you. Bout time you got yourself someone. Maybe he is makin’ ya soft…but it’s a good look for ya.” Salvador laughed.

Axton grinned and chuckled along with the other man.

“Yeah…maybe it is.” Axton agreed softly.

 

Night fell heavily over the large camp, Axton’s hair damp with the pathetic excuse for a shower he’d just embarked on. His cot welcomed him in with open arms, slightly lumpy, and not nearly as comfortable as his bed back home…but it would have to do. Axton sighed as he slipped beneath the covers, the low thread count scratchy on his skin as he moved beneath the sheets. He gently pried his laptop from beneath his bed and propped the small device up on his lap, opening it and bringing it to life.

Axton opened up his webcam and eagerly waited as the call connected.

After two rings, the other side finally picked up and Axton breathed out softly at the sight of his lovely partner. Hundreds of miles away, but still this was the best Axton could do. What he wouldn’t have given to be settled down in bed next to the lanky young man instead of being stuck out here in the wasteland of a desert.

“Heya pretty boy.” Axton cooed softly and Rhys’ just chuckled in response.

“Hey handsome.” Rhys whispered softly.

Axton cocked an eyebrow at his young partner’s appearance and frowned. Rhys was huddled up in far too many blankets, his hair poking out in all different directions and his eyes looked absolutely exhausted. He looked tired, worn, and overused. Axton could see small specks of perspiration pricking at the young man’s hairline and a slight flush filling the rounds of his pale cheeks.

“Sweetie you don’t look so good, you got a cold or somethin’?” Axton asked in concern, his eyebrows pushing together slightly.

There was a heavy sigh from Rhys’ end and the young man’s shoulders dropped just slightly as he adjusted in his cocoon of blankets.

“No. Just…my heat…” Rhys muttered shrugging his shoulders up.

Axton felt his heart drop a little.

His baby had to go through his heat alone, without his Alpha and Axton knew how rough that could be on marked Omegas.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry…did you take your suppressors? You drinking enough fluids? Did you eat today? You better be eating right, and don’t get dehydrated, you hear me?” Axton fired off the commands sternly.

Rhys just rolled his eyes defiantly and Axton scoffed at the action.

“Don’t you roll those pretty eyes at me darlin’.” Axton warned teasingly.

“Or what?” Rhys chuckled.

“If I was there I might just have to throw you over my knee and spank you for being such a little brat you know that?” Axton snarled, his lip twitching up into a playful grin.

Rhys shuddered and let go of a pathetic little moan.

“Oh god please don’t Axton, this is already horrible as it is…” Rhys whined closing his eyes for a moment.

Axton’s playful smile dropped off his face and he sighed out lowly.

“Sorry hun…” Axton whispered.

Rhys looked to Axton with half lidded, gorgeous, heterochromatic eyes, his face begging, _pleading_ and it nearly broke Axton’s heart right in two.

“I wish you were here.” Rhys whispered softly.

Axton nodded slowly.

“Me too baby. You know I’d do anything to be there right now.” Axton sighed, throwing Rhys an utterly apologetic expression.

Rhys’ face was grim as he looked through the screen to Axton and there was only guilt flooding through Axton’s nerves at the sight. The Alpha ran a big palm through his sandy hair and grumbled out lowly. A quick glance around to the rest of the room quickly told Axton that most the rest of his comrades were down for the night. It was late into the evening hours, and this was about as close to ‘alone’ as Axton was going to get.

The bigger man quirked an eyebrow at Rhys and smiled deviously.

“We could uh, you know…have a little webcam sex if you want darlin’. I know it isn’t as good as the real thing…but it’s the best I can do. Whaddya say sweet thing?” Axton cooed softly.

Rhys giggled slightly and looked to Axton with curious, hesitant eyes.

“I mean…well…I guess we could? Nobody can uh…hear us right?” Rhys whispered.

Axton reached down to haul a pair of headphones out from his bedside drawer and plugged them in, putting one bud into his ear and leaving the other out to make sure nobody within the confines of the room awoke.

“Now they can’t. Only I can hear you baby boy. So, is that a yes huh?” Axton teased lowly.

Rhys scratched his shoulder hesitantly and sighed out softly.

“S-Sure…I’ve never really done this though…I’m gunna sound dumb.” Rhys grumbled.

Axton scoffed and grinned wryly.

“Naw, you won’t sound dumb. Just…let it come naturally. So, what you wearing underneath all those blankets sweetie? Got something nice to show me?” Axton whispered his tone low and tainted with bad intentions.

Rhys chuckled.

“By ‘nice’ do you mean mismatched pajamas? Because that’s what I’m wearing.” Rhys sniggered.

Axton grinned wider.

“I don’t care if you’re wearing footed pajamas, or a potato sack…all the same I’d be ripping it right off of you. I wouldn’t have time to pay attention to what you’re wearing, it’d be hitting the floor too fast.” Axton growled.

Rhys shuddered and let his eyes fall just slightly.

“But I want you to take it off of me slowly…” Rhys whispered as he gently unwrapped himself from his pile of blankets and leaned back against his headboard.

Axton chuckled slightly and took a moment to peer around the room in caution. Only when he was met by silence and darkness did he continue. The Alpha looked Rhys up and down, eyes dancing over the young man’s plaid pajama bottoms and navy blue t-shirt that looked to have gone through the washing machine one too many times for its own good.

The clothing may have been mismatched, worn, and old but Axton would be lying if he even tried to say that he didn’t find the young man’s lazy attire to be utterly endearing.

Rhys looked shyly down at his clothing and tugged at his shirt collar slightly. Axton could see the pink flush heating up the young man’s cheeks and it stirred something deep down in the Alpha’s gut. He couldn’t touch the Omega, he couldn’t feel him or smell him but in Axton’s head it was like the young man was right there next to him. He could remember his scent so very vividly, something sweet, earthy and new. A scent that was innocent, bold, and strong. A scent that was gentle and kind but in the same sense it was powerful and mighty.

Axton groaned softly and tilted his chin back just a tad as he eyed the young man on the other side of the screen.

“Whatever you want baby. I’d start by gently running my hands up under your shirt, touching over your stomach, then your ribs, up your chest…I’d pause at your nipples and gently tease them under my fingers. I’d tease you nice and slow until you were writhing and mewling from all the attention. Can’t you just feel my hands on you baby? Their warm aren’t they?” Axton whispered slowly his voice sultry and low.

Rhys pushed back against his bed harder, hands running up beneath his shirt, mimicking the motions Axton had described gently. The amber haired man hissed out as his long fingers shoved the front of his shirt up gracefully, exposing inch after inch of milky flesh for his Alpha to see. Axton watched as the young man’s chest heaved, shuttering with every shaky intake of breath.

“Y-Yeah…their warm…and _big.”_ Rhys breathed softly, his fingers gently rolling his pert buds between his pads.

The young man whined and allowed his head to fall backwards slightly as his slender fingers worked and played.

“Well, you know what they say about guys with big hands huh?” Axton joked deviously.

Rhys snorted and opened his eyes just slightly to scowl at Axton.

“Axton…!” Rhys whimpered, needing the Alpha to continue in his filthy talk.

“Alight, alright baby, patience sweet thing.” Axton scolded playfully.

Rhys whined and vaulted his hips just slightly, wordlessly telling Axton he was in no mood for patience.

“Mmm yeah, then I’d grab your shirt and gently tug it over your head, tossing it to the side carelessly.” Axton continued and Rhys mimicked the words, slowly easing himself out of his worn shirt.

Rhys was lean and gorgeous as his chest heaved and he writhed backward against the bed slightly, body needing his Alpha more than anything else on the face of the planet. In that very moment, if Rhys closed his eyes and simply let himself sink into the sound of the Alpha’s voice it was like Axton was all around him. He could nearly feel the touch of the big man’s palms, the warmth of his breath against his throat. The hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck stood on end as he imagined it, Axton’s fingers gentle, teasing and slow as they touched up his torso, then wandered to the hem of his pajama bottoms.

Rhys’ breath hitched and he buried his bottom lip between his pearly teeth.

“Then I’d slip my fingers underneath your pants, slow, nice and slow, until you’d be begging me to touch where you wanted it most. Where do you want me to touch sweetheart?” Axton breathed his tone raspy and gruff with the onset of arousal.

“ _Lower…”_ Rhys whispered his hands gently prodding his pajama bottoms down over his slender hipbones.

Axton dragged his tongue over his teeth in anticipation, watching with baited breath as Rhys slowly undressed himself. Even in the madness of his heat, he undressed like a goddamned porn star. The way he moved, the way his eyes fluttered, the way his rosy lips parted, it was all like a well practiced dance. Every motion was slow and calculated…and it had Axton absolutely _writhing._

“My fingers would inch downward, slowly, softly…is that what you want sweetie?” Axton husked.

The Alpha’s own right hand gently pushed up below the comforters laid over his lap and his palm addressed his massive erection urgently. The bigger man hissed slightly underneath his breath and Rhys’ eyes flicked open to soak in his counterpart. Rhys smiled at the sight of Axton’s hand down beneath the covers and sniggered softly.

“Seems like I’m not the only one in need of some _attention.”_ Rhys whispered teasingly.

Axton sneered and gritted his teeth together hard.

“You’re just so damned pretty baby. You’ve got me so damned hard you have no idea.” Axton groaned quietly.

“Let me see.” Rhys moaned softly as his pajama bottoms slid right down his lanky legs, leaving him naked and shameless for Axton to see.

The kid was utterly gorgeous.

Thin and pale, smooth and clean cut, not a hair out of place on his lithe body. His cock curved eagerly up toward his thin stomach, his swollen head deep crimson and already dripping with need. It was a sight to behold that was for sure.

Axton grunted and looked around the room cautiously before grabbing his sheets and throwing them over his head, giving him just a tad more privacy. The light of the computer screen illuminated the dark space and Axton’s eyes flickered in the pale light.

Axton pushed down his grey boxer briefs and Rhys’ eyes followed the thick line of dark blonde locks in anticipation. Finally Axton shoved the clothing down past his thighs and his big cock sprang free proudly. Rhys made a choked noise in his throat and the Alpha grinned wide and predatory in response.

“Look what you did baby, getting me so fuckin’ hot and bothered.” Axton teasingly scolded as he allowed one meaty palm to descend and wrap around his fat cock.

Rhys moaned out loudly, the sound seeping through Axton’s headphones and kissing at his eardrums temptingly.

“I’m not even sorry.” Rhys breathed back, the look in his eyes defiant and pleading all at the same time.

“Yeah I bet you’re not. Fuck I’m so hard, I just wanna bury my big, fat, dick in your pretty little ass. You’d like that huh baby? You wanna ride my cock until I’d fill you up with my knot, nice and fucking full…” Axton groaned gruffly.

After a bit of rustling and fumbling in the dark Axton successfully came away with a half empty bottle of lotion from his drawer and popped the cap eagerly. Rhys watched with absolute enthrallment as the big Alpha squirted some solution into his battle worn palm and slathered it down the thick of his cock with a loud hiss.

Rhys mewled and curled his slender, much daintier palm around his own livid erection, his pre-cum enough for decent lubrication. He was so damned wet, dripping from his prick and his back entrance, his hole aching for the girth that he so much longed for. He wanted that blissful feeling of being filled, being knotted, being torn to fucking _pieces._

“ _Y-Yes Axton! I want your knot, p-please!!”_ Rhys begged his hand finding a feverish pace as his heat overtook him like engulfing flames.

The suppressors helped, but the strong will of being marked had his body pulling him in all kinds of directions he’d never experienced before. It was so otherworldly, the need coursing through his every nerve. Like deep set instinct everything within him was screaming to be bred. He _needed_ to be mated. He _needed_ his Alpha to take him. He _needed_ to please his mate.

“Yeah, oh I know you do baby boy. You pretty little knot slut.” Axton purred stroking up himself languidly, his chest rising and falling with a deep intake of breath.

Rhys nodded weakly, his hand working diligently, his free fingers searching around to his back entrance and gently teasing around his soaked need. He felt so pitifully _empty._ Slender, talented fingers quickly fixed that. Rhys curled his digits within himself, hissing and bucking his hips with the feeling.

“I’d give you exactly what you needed, I’d lay you back nice and gentle, hovering over you ready to _devour_ you. Can’t you just imagine my teeth on your collar, sinking in slow, that wonderful sting spreading out over your skin…” Axton whispered rolling his big thumb out over his thick head, spreading a fat bead of pre over the swollen flesh.

“It feels _so good…”_ Rhys sighed through panting breaths his fingers working into his entrance faster, sloppier.

“Then I’d run my tongue up your pretty little throat, bite your lip nice and hard, and clutch your thin hips roughly, bringing you to me so I could _take you.”_ Axton grunted as he moved his palm to roll his heavy sack in his grasp.

“P-Please take me! Please!” Rhys cried out his voice loud and shaky as his hips left the mattress helplessly.

“I’d take you nice and hard baby, I’d make you _mine!_ I’d wreck those thin hips!” Axton groaned stroking himself faster, matching pace with his Omega.

“I’d slide in slow, let you feel every inch of my big dick, stretching you out nice and wide. You’d like that huh baby?” Axton moaned out softly, trying desperately to keep his voice down.

“Y-YES OH GOD AXTON PLEASE!” Rhys yelled out desperately.

With that Rhys’ hand stilled, his head thrown back gracefully his legs quivering as his muscles tightened and pleasure rolled down through his lower half. Rhys came between his frantic fingers, ropes of cum decorating up his bare chest and painting over his flushed right cheek.

“Mmm that’s it baby, come for me pretty thing…” Axton snarled as he raced toward his own much needed finish.

Rhys watched through heavy lidded eyes as the Alpha drew in a deep breath, his abdomen clenching and his knot swelling in his fist before he was chasing his partner’s orgasm. Axton grunted out as his cock expelled up over his flesh, heavy and plentiful and it was just about the most glorious thing Rhys had ever seen. Rhys’ mouth watered as he watched, wishing with all his heart that he was there to accept the heavy load instead of letting it go to waste.

“Fuck baby…” Axton groaned out as he let go of his shaky breath and squeezed the thick of his swollen knot gently.

Rhys just grinned sheepishly from the other side of the screen, spent and sleepy.

“You’re kind of a mess big guy.” Rhys chuckled tiredly.

Axton looked down at his sticky chest and grinned.

“You’re one to talk sweetie.” Axton countered, nodding toward Rhys’ own dirty appearance.

Rhys just shrugged up peevishly and sighed as he sunk back into his pillows.

“This was such a good idea…” Rhys purred softly his body limp and used as he sprawled out over the bed.

“I always have good ideas babe.” Axton said grinning widely.

Rhys rolled his eyes and shook his head in response.

“Your ego is showing.” Rhys commented slyly.

“Yeah, yeah. Well baby, I’ve got an early morning tomorrow, I better get some shut eye…as much as I’d like to stay up all night with you, I kinda have to be somewhat alert so I won’t get my head blown off.” Axton joked.

Rhys frowned darkly.

“Don’t say stuff like that.” Rhys whispered.

Axton frowned and offered Rhys an apologetic look.

“Baby, don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to me. You just wait. In a couple of months I’ll be home and you can have me all to yourself.” Axton reassured.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“And I won’t ever have to spend another heat alone?” Rhys questioned softly.

“Never again baby. I promise.” Axton replied.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Rhys sighed as he snuggled down into the bedding ignoring the mess he’d made of himself.

“Goodnight baby.” Axton whispered, looking longingly to his beautiful little Omega.

“Goodnight Ax.” Rhys whispered back yawning widely.

With that the computer feed cut off and Axton was left to the silence of the room. Axton cleaned himself to the best of his ability and lay down on his cot tiredly. The next five months couldn’t go fast enough.

 

 

 

 


	7. Ebony

Ebony

Two weeks. In two weeks Axton would be coming home. Rhys had been counting the weeks, the days, nearly the _hours_ before his mate would be home…and for good this time. No more stays of leave that had to come to an inevitable end in a week’s time, this would be a stay that never had to come to a close. The months had been long. Longer than Rhys would have ever expected. He’d had to go through his heat all on his own four out of the five months and the cycles had nearly ripped him to shreds. The young man was left battered and exhausted after each one, feeling more dead than alive, even with the reprieve of the suppressants.

Rhys was left looking like a war veteran after his most recent heat, having gone it without his Alpha…once again. He had dark circles clinging to his sockets, his cheeks having significantly less color than he would have liked, he’d tried to eat well during the heats…but the side effects of being bonded and going through heat _alone_ were animals of their own.

There was the nausea, something Rhys had never experienced before being bonded. Then there was the sleepless nights, another symptom he’d never really faced before. Normally the suppressants were excellent for knocking him into almost a comatose like state…but not now. The bond had his hormones pin-balling all over the place and it was hell and a half to say the very least.

Of course he hadn’t told Axton that.

He didn’t want the Alpha feeling any worse than he already did about not being able to be present.

But Rhys was damned sure he could not make it through another one alone. He was afraid he’d just break down and cry if he had to do that again. The month in-between that Axton had been able to take leave for the week of Rhys’ cycle had almost felt like it hurt more than it helped. The heat that came the month after had nearly killed Rhys. He’d spent most of it sobbing on the bathroom floor between fits of vomiting and the ever present urge to be mated.

Rhys shuddered at the vivid memory.

No, he wouldn’t have to go through that again. Never again.

Rhys looked to his reflection with glossy eyes, he looked _terrible._

He really needed to fix that to the best of his abilities because today of all days he could not afford to look anything less than _perfect._ Today was the day of his much anticipated presentation. He’d be displaying his newest blueprints to the board and if everything went as planned, he would be sitting pretty in a much higher ranking, higher paying, new position. This was the day that could make or break him.

Rhys breathed out shakily and curled his fingers on the bathroom counter.

Busy hands splashed water over his face, attempting to wake him from his zombie like state and brushed his teeth diligently. He combed his hair into place and applied most likely too much gel, slicking the wild amber locks into place.

He changed, put on his best suit and dress shoes, had a good breakfast even though his stomach was still a little iffy after the miserable heat. Rhys shook the sleep out of his bones and grabbed everything he needed for the day. Briefcase, phone, paperwork, computer. He was good to go.

Rhys sat in the living room of his small home and gently scooped up his phone, looking to it expectantly. It was nearly time for him to head off to work. Rhys frowned.

Axton had _promised_ he would call before Rhys had to go in.

Rhys needed to hear the Alpha’s confident words, he needed that little boost…

Just as Rhys was about to put the device back into his pocket and give up hope, vibrations spread out over his palm and the ringtone chimed in his ears vibrantly.

A bright smile spread out across the young man’s face and he answered the call excitedly.

“Hey big guy.” Rhys chirped.

“Hey pretty boy, how’s my little baby today? You ready, you got everything you need? Practiced your lines?” Axton fired off with a deep chuckle.

Rhys giggled slightly.

“I spent almost all night going over what I would say. I’m so fucking nervous. I feel like I could puke…” Rhys admitted with a shudder.

“Well don’t puke. That certainly won’t get you a promotion babe.” Axton laughed.

“Ugh I wish you were here. You always make me feel more confident…” Rhys groaned rubbing the side of his cheek.

“I know darlin’. But it’s gunna be ok, you got your lucky socks on?” Axton questioned.

Rhys sighed and looked down at his feet, pulling up his dress pants just slightly to look at the blue and yellow striped socks peeking out from the tops of his shoes.

“Yeah. Lucky socks, check.” Rhys said taking in a deep breath.

“Alright baby, I gotta go. You’re gunna be fine ok? Knock em dead sweetie. Love ya darlin’.” Axton said and Rhys could practically hear the smile in his tone.

There were those words, the ones that Rhys practically live for. ‘I love you’.

Rhys remembered the first time Axton had said it to him, in the middle of his heat, the two of them locked together in wild pleasure, the air around them tepid and hands frantic. Everything had been so frantic, so hot, so animalistic…but when those three words had slid right off Axton’s tongue…Rhys’ world had seemed to slow right down to a halt. Rhys had breathed it back, in the middle of his orgasm crashing down upon him and Axton’s big body thrusting into his need. It had felt so right, so good, so _perfect._ So Rhys had said it again. Once, twice, three more times, whispering it into Axton’s neck as the Alpha had held him close, smiling all the while.

“Love you too Ax. Call me tonight ok?” Rhys replied with a hopeful chime in his voice.

“Promise I’ll call ya tonight. Now off to work with you big shot!” Axton chuckled.

Rhys heard the other line click, signaling the end of the call and breathed out shakily.

He could do this.

He had this.

All he had to do was present his new designs to the entire board of Hyperion…including the CEO himself…yeah, easy peasy.

Rhys swallowed and stood up on shaky legs. Just the _thought_ of having to actually be in the same _room_ as Hyperion’s infamous CEO had Rhys’ skin crawling. He’d heard the rumors, he knew all the stories. Nobody ever so much as breathed the powerful man’s name without some hint of fear on their tongue.

Handsome Jack.

One of the last Alpha’s in the business world that still held his prestigious title and position. Mostly because he was too frightening to be dethroned. Jack was vicious, ruthless and cunning…all the more reason to fear him. Jack ate lowly employees like him for _breakfast._

All Rhys could do was hope the CEO already had a full belly and wasn’t in the mood for more.

Rhys sighed, gathered his things in his arms and headed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

The bus ride to work was full of nerves and second guessing himself. Maybe he could call in sick? Run now while he had the chance? No, Rhys thought to himself with a shake of his head. He _needed_ this promotion. He could not afford to run now.

Time to buck up and get those big boy pants on.

The office was bustling with life, people scrambling with arms full of paperwork, juggling coffee in hand, hurrying here and there. Rhys really didn’t pay much attention to the world around him, to the people around him, he was on a mission, straight shot to the top floor. The packed elevator had him squeezed into the corner, sharing elbow space with about four different people. Normally being so close with others made him anxious, but that was the last thing on his mind at this point. He had enough anxiety coursing through him to last him five lifetimes and that was enough to keep his mind busy.

One by one the elevator emptied on each floor, until Rhys was left with only three counterparts.

Rhys exited the elevator, moving with the flow of people, and was finally left alone as they parted ways to their respected sections. Rhys kept walking, dress shoes slapping the hard wood floors. The interior was fancier up here, modern lamps and lavish paintings hung in decorative frames. Rhys rolled up his sleeve to peer at the little scribbled reminder on his human flesh.

‘Meeting Room 204, 9:00 sharp’

Rhys found himself standing before the great door, the little plaque hanging there seeming to sneer and laugh right in his nervous face. Rhys took in a deep breath and pushed the handle, forcing himself to enter.

The meeting room was already half full, the higher ups eyeing him, some looking cheery, others looking bothered to even be there.

Rhys offered little ‘good mornings’ to those that were early and quickly began setting up his presentation, plugging in his laptop and getting his blueprints hung on the wall behind him. Rhys folded his arms and looked over his work.

Three blue prints for weapons hung beautifully before him, like his children he smiled at them proudly. He could do this, he reminded himself.

Suddenly there is a loud booming from the hallway, someone obviously having quite a heated phone conversation. Rhys stands with his hands clasped together, trying his best to look bright eyed and professional as his eyes fall on the hallway through the glass windows of the meeting room. Heavy footsteps meet his ears and more yelling.

“Goddamned it when I tell you to do something you fucking DO IT. Do I make myself clear? This isn’t a maybe, or a possibly, it is a ‘yes sir I will get my ass in gear and fucking listen to directions SIR’!!!” The overpowering voice bellows from the hallway.

Rhys feels his stomach drop as the source of the sound suddenly comes into very clear view.

The man passes by the windows, dressed in a suit that looks more expensive than all of Rhys’ life savings. He has a Bluetooth headset on and a grim look splashed over his thin features. His brunette locks were swept up and to the side in an utterly perfect wave. Rhys could feel his heart in his throat and he had to do everything in his power to beat down the urge to lose everything he’d managed to get down for breakfast.

The door came flinging open as the CEO entered with a heavy growl. He yanked out his large office chair, the furniture quite brashly bigger and fancier than all the rest of the seats. Jack pinched at the bridge of his nose and sighed out with a heavy expel of breath.

“Alright, alright let’s get this shit started. First victim of the day, get goin’ lemme here your spiel cupcake.” The powerful man groaned, still not even so much as offering Rhys a glance.

Rhys swallowed hard and twiddled his thumbs together shyly.

Well time to do or die. Maybe die. That was really where he felt this was going at the given moment.

“Good morning sir, it’s very nice to meet you, thank you for giving me your time I am sure you are very busy.” Rhys said in the most confident tone that he could possibly muster.

Jack’s eyes rolled open then, gaze flicking across the room and for the first time actually looking at the presenter before him. Jack paused, fingers leaned against his cheek and his heterochromatic eyes seemed to stutter on the sight of the young man.

Jack grunted and tilted his chin just slightly. Well now that, was a pretty man, he had to admit. Jack’s expression seemed to soften slightly as he looked over the amber haired man diligently.

“I am busy, thanks for noticing pumpkin. Luckily, you're pretty and now have my attention. Go on, no rush, take all the time you need sweetheart, stun me.” Jack cooed, his eyes narrowing at the gorgeous young man across the room.

Rhys felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine, but he offered a respectful smile instead.

That was weird. The pet names were weird too. But Rhys wasn’t going to let that stop him.

With that Rhys began, sinking into his best ‘businessman-like’ tone. He went through his power point causally, showing the board the designs, the perks, the way the weapons worked. More stability, less recoil, higher velocity.

Rhys tried his hardest to focus on all the board members, trying to make good eye contact…but it became especially hard when he had to shift his gaze back to _him._ Jack had a terrifying expression coiled across his features. Something that read in-between wanting to listen to Rhys and wanting to _eat him._ Rhys really wasn’t sure which one it was. But it damned sure was making that nauseated feeling creep back down into his gut.

He could vomit afterward, but right now that was not something he was going to let happen.

Rhys shifted his eyes to the man just on the left of Jack.

But when he came back around again, Jack still had that same expression, mouth curled into a wicked smile, long fingers tapping his chin thoughtfully. He didn’t even look like he was really listening, all he looked like he was doing was unclothing Rhys with his eyes, slow layer by layer.

Rhys swallowed hard and did his best to ignore it.

Was this how the CEO treated everybody? The weird names, the weird looks? Maybe…hopefully.

The presentation took about forty minutes, perfectly timed and executed. When the lights come up Rhys is feeling confident and relieved, a bright, nervous smile slinging to his cheeks. His eyes settled to Jack as the CEO shifts in his seat and throws a devilish smile in the young man’s direction.

“Well cupcake, seems like you aren’t just a pretty face. Got some real talent there kiddo, I like that. I think I’m willing to take a chance on you sweetheart. Whaddya say pumpkin, want a bigger, cushier office?” Jack said in an easy, sly tenor that had Rhys’ palms sweating.

Rhys nodded quickly.

“Yes sir, that sounds really nice.” Rhys said with a smile.

Jack clapped his hands together loudly.

“Well then kiddo, looks like we are done here. Nice job pumpkin.” Jack said with a wink.

Rhys let go of the breath that he’d been holding and smiled down at his lucky socks. Well, they weren’t called ‘lucky’ for nothing. Rhys packed up his presentation, watching as the board members slowly exited the room one after the other, picking up their cell phones, paperwork and coffee mugs. But to Rhys’ unease…the only one that really didn’t seem to be in any hurry to get up and leave, was the one person he wanted to get away from the most.

The CEO sat leaned back in his big office chair, one leg propped up on his knee, hands folded over his chest. And he was still _watching_ Rhys.

Rhys mentally groaned as he picked up his blueprints and stored them safely in his briefcase. The guy had a serious staring problem that was for damned sure. Rhys could feel the uncomfortable prickle of the older man’s eyes diligently soaking him in and it had Rhys severely wanting to just hide underneath the table.

Finally Rhys got his things together and was forced into making eye contact with the CEO.

“Thank you so much sir, I promise you won’t regret giving me a chance.” Rhys said as he made to head for the door.

But Jack held up a finger suddenly, signaling he wanted Rhys to halt, and so Rhys did, standing awkwardly in the room, eyes flicking to the ground.

“Oh, I better not be disappointed. But I have a feeling I won’t be kiddo.” Jack purred as he lifted from his seat casually.

The CEO shoved his hands into his pockets and sauntered around the chair, eyeing Rhys in a way that was nothing less than predatory.

“Now, I don’t say this often, but damn you are a pretty little thing aren’t you cupcake?” Jack snarled, his lip twitching up into a malicious grin.

“S-Sir?” Rhys questioned with a squeak.

“I mean how have I not seen you around the office kiddo? I would definitely remember a gorgeous face like that.” Jack husked.

Rhys’ eyes followed the CEO’s tongue as he very brashly licked his lips.

Rhys felt himself shiver as he backed up slightly, the other man coming into his personal space without so much as asking. Handsome Jack did not ask permission. Rhys felt his back bump against the wall and he felt the sickly feeling of being _trapped_ wash through his bones. Jack didn’t seem to notice nor care at the boys discomfort.

Jack’s big palms came to flatten on either side of Rhys’ shoulders, the CEO nearly pressing himself flush to the young man. Rhys closed his eyes and cringed, teeth gritted and fists tight on his briefcase and paperwork. Jack hummed low in his throat, then softly brushed his nose and mouth across Rhys’ neck, taking in a deep, long, whiff.

The older man paused there for a moment, letting the heavy scent of the Omega fill his senses. But the glorious, natural, scent that the amber haired man carried was suddenly sharply interrupted by the metallic scent of…a _bond._

Jack snarled loudly and leaned back from the Omega in distaste. The CEO’s sultry expression had been exchanged for a look of utter disgust as he looked to Rhys once more and the young man dared to slat his eyes open.

“Well…now you’ve disappointed me kiddo. A perfect little Omega like you, and you are _bonded?”_ Jack snarled folding his arms and scoffing loudly.

Rhys looked to the ground sheepishly and his mouth bobbed open, unsure what exactly was happening here, nor how he should respond to it all.

“I uh…yes…yes sir…I’m…bonded?” Rhys stuttered nervously.

Jack made an agitated noise and shook his head.

“Now that, really is a shame kiddo. You’d be perfect for what I had in mind. Pretty face like yours, ugh perfect genes. Real fucking shame pumpkin.” Jack snarled.

Rhys felt himself shudder against the words and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Jack was an Alpha…of _course_ he could smell Rhys’ type. Of course he could.

“Y’know cupcake, I like getting whatever I want. I see something, I make it mine. So this…this really pisses me off honestly.” Jack growled stepping back from the Omega angrily.

Rhys frowned and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Do you know how I’ve made it this far kiddo?” Jack questioned suddenly.

Rhys shook his head nervously.

“By making sure that I _always_ have the best. By making sure I _always_ get what I want…no matter what it takes. That’s how- what did you say your name was again cupcake?” Jack whispered his eyes mere dangerous slits.

“R-Rhys…” Rhys stammered.

“Rhys. Right. Anyway _Rhysie_ that’s how I’ve made it here. By not settling for anything less than everything…that’s how you have to do it cupcake.” Jack husked reaching out to grab Rhys’ chin, tilting his head to the left, then to the right, slowly, as if inspecting the lanky young man.

“M-may I go now…?” Rhys stuttered in fear.

Jack grunted and motioned to the door.

“Hmmph. I suppose so kiddo.” Jack snapped and Rhys scrambled for the door clumsily.

“Oh and you tell that mate of yours’, that I said hello cupcake.” Jack snarled after Rhys as the young man headed through the door.

Rhys made it out the door and to the elevator before he even dare to slow his pace. Rhys paused as he waited for the elevator doors. Had Handsome Jack really just made a pass at him? Rhys felt a cold chill run through his veins. He didn’t like the feel of this one bit. It felt dangerous, it felt wrong, and it felt mean.

And he was afraid.

Axton was not going to like this one bit.

 


	8. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am terrible. ;n;

Blood Red

Axton’s mind should be on the task at hand. It should have been focused on the gun in his hand, the boots on his feet, the crunch of the earth beneath his heels. It should have been, but all the same wasn’t. His mind wandered home, whole ocean away, countries away, thousands of miles away. His mind wander back _home._

The months were too long and he was so ready. So ready for a real bed, long, warm showers, real food, and those warm arms he missed so damned much. He was so ready for that familiar touch, that thin smile, those bright eyes. He was ready for the press of the younger man’s lips on his, the breathless sounds the Omega made while Axton claimed him for himself. He was ready for late nights in the kitchen, sitting up talking, like children at a sleepover, whispering secrets and fears to each other in the confines of a safe place.

He was so ready to just feel wanted.

This was a war torn place, the people mean and the landscape dead. It had been ripped apart by different opinions and he was just here to do his duty for his country, for freedom. But his body was tired. His being had been robbed of so much here in his strange place, his humanity, moral, his strength. There is only so much death that can be seen without it breaking you.

Axton could feel the clench of its iron fist on his throat.

He tried not to think about all those he’d turned a gun on…and all of those in which he’d pulled the trigger. He tried to block all the memories out at night, but they seeped back in like tar, dripping into every corner. The vibrant color of blood on sand. The chilling sound of a mouth begging for life. Frantic hands grasping at his uniform pants as they fall to their knees before him. Wide eyes, open mouths, flies that come to claim the dead.

Axton shook his head and reached his hand into the pocket of his vest to pull out the only thing that kept him going through all the horrors.

It was just a little photo-booth Polaroid strip that was worn around the edges from being touched and worried too much. Pictures he and Rhys had taken on his first leave since they’d bonded.

Silly faces and smiles spread across cheeks, happiness in the very definition of the word.

Axton looked fondly over the photographs, a small smile clinging to his lips.

There was home. Waiting for him, just in reach and he would be there soon enough. Just one week, seven more days and home would be there.

The Alpha tucked the small photo away again tenderly, like the little piece of photo paper was made of pure diamonds and gold.

Axton raised his gun once more, following behind the rest of his squad, Salvador right in front of him, the heavy little man looking back over his shoulder for a moment.

“You ok Amigo?” Salvador questioned stopping, waiting for Axton to catch up and keep pace with him.

Axton nodded slowly and sighed out long and low.

“Just missin’ home.” Axton admitted softly.

Salvador frowned and nodded.

“Don’t we all…don’t we all.” Salvador said with a huff, readjusting his weapon slightly.

Axton pointed the barrel of his gun around the corner of what looked to be an abandoned building, checking the one room and shouting clear over his shoulder as the rest of his squad did the same, slowly making their way through the area. The dust whipped through the air, clouding the surroundings in a dirty haze that blurred the big man’s vision and whistled in his ears.

Aside from the howling wind, the city was quiet. A few children played in the dusty streets, kicking around a tattered soccer ball, watching the men in uniform with wary eyes like skittish stray dogs.

Axton frowned at their dirty faces and fearful little eyes that glittered in the shadows of the alleyways.

He hated that they feared him, as if he were some kind of otherworldly monster. In their eyes, he was a creature that had come to their homeland and destroyed what had once been. All parts of war he supposed. Nothing was ever pretty when it came to war. Nothing was ever easy when it came to war. There would be blood and there would be suffering and that was just the way the cards had to be dealt.

Axton’s combat boots crunched the dry earth beneath him, the scent of fear and blood heavy in the air.

Something didn’t feel right.

Something didn’t settle right in his gut.

Axton paused for a moment, gun at the ready, his breathing suddenly feeling shallow and strained.

“Sal…something doesn’t seem right…” Axton snarled suddenly, his eyes scanning the tops of the buildings slowly.

Salvador stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder at Axton, a curious expression wiped across his gruff face.

“Whaddya mean amigo? You hear something?” Salvador questioned, his eyes following Axton’s as the other alpha peered through the alleyways hesitantly.

“Dunno. Gotta bad feelin’ in my gut.” Axton grunted stepping closer to Salvador.

The bearded man slowly crept on, the rest of the squad just a bit ahead of him having not noticed the two men’s hesitation.

Suddenly there was movement from the left side of Salvador’s turned back.

A small black object cast from the shadows and into the alleyway.

Axton knew immediately what the small object was.

A grenade.

“SAL LOOK OUT!!” Axton bellowed.

He was in motion before he could even really process the events taking place. Axton grabbed the bearded man by his shoulders and shoved him hard, causing the man to fall backward in the dirt several feet from Axton’s position.

Their eyes locked, for what seemed like an eternity, and then…the blast went off.

It all happens too fast for Axton’s struggling brain to really comprehend. There is a flash of light, a deafening noise and then there is nothing but shooting pain.

Axton hits the ground hard, shoulder connecting with dirt, dust invading his nostrils and burning his eyes. His ears ring mercilessly, his vision blurred as he lays on the ground, groaning out, desperately trying to gather where exactly the pain is stemming from.

There are hands on him suddenly, and a form coming through the billowing dust around him. Someone is yelling down at him, but the sound is muffled and hard to make out. He can’t seem to cling to any one thought, his brain far too scrambled and his senses muddled beyond repair.

The hands that are on him shake him wildly, gruff palms that are familiar, but he can’t place them.

“AXTON! AXTON! STAY WITH ME AMIGO!” The voice rings through Axton’s ears.

Axton’s head lolls to the side, weak eyes blinking open in confusion. He’s having trouble keeping his lids parted, his eyes suddenly feeling so much heavier than moments previous. He just feels so damned tired. His entire body is a tossup of feeling, lethargy, pain, confusion…and somehow everything is beginning to dull. The pain isn’t as sharp, his confused state is of little worry to him. He just wants to sleep. He just needs so sleep.

The voice is still calling out to him when his eyes slip close and consciousness flutters from his limp fingers.

Salvador cradles his fallen friend in his arms, shaking Axton’s shoulders wildly but the man had slipped into an unconscious state. Salvador’s fingers were covered in vibrant blood as he tried his hardest to get the sandy haired man to come back around. His eyes were wet and his voice was panicked. Everything was so very red.

Gunfire erupts like a living thing, loud and dangerous it roars to life.

 

Rhys sits across the span of his couch, computer open and paperwork scattered across the living room floor. He runs a frustrated hand through his messy amber locks and flopped down onto the cushions tiredly. He was really getting nowhere with his paperwork and he was beyond exhausted. He should have given it up hours ago but his stubborn nature had kept him from doing so.

The young man’s eyes flicked across to the television droning on with some infomercial about the best shower cleaner ever created. He highly doubted it was even that great, most likely just some crock to sell product. He should be getting ready for bed, he should have been settling down for the night, but his brain just wouldn’t seem to quiet down.

He looked down to his computer.

Honestly he was waiting.

Waiting for that little notification that he had an incoming call.

Rhys smiled softly at the thought. He needed to talk to Axton, wanting to tell him about his day and all the excitement that went with it.

Rhys frowned slightly.

Maybe he would leave out the parts with Jack. Half because he knew with all his heart that if Axton knew another Alpha had so much as dared trying to come onto his Omega…the sandy haired man would indeed not take it well. Axton may not have been like other Alpha’s but that was a direct threat to what was his. He did not take the matter of his mate lightly. Rhys knew that for a fact.

Rhys grimaced darkly.

He really did not want an all out fight breaking out between his lover and his boss. He could easily lose his job over such matters. Besides it hadn’t been that bad. Just a little coming onto him nothing more and nothing less. He was sure Jack had already forgotten all about him and today was nothing more than a passing moment in the CEO’s busy schedule. It was nothing really.

Nothing to worry about.

And so Rhys buried it and decided against telling the strange incident to his lover. Better that way for everybody he figured.

Suddenly there was the rumble of a vibration on the coffee table just next to Rhys.

The young man perked and pushed himself up onto his elbows sleepily. His heart fluttered in his chest at the possibility of who could be on the other line. It wasn't often that Vaughn or Yvette called this late.

He scooped up the small cellular device and answered it eagerly.

“Hello?” Rhys said far too cheerily, the machine clutched to his ear tightly.

“Um, hello, is this…is this Rhys?” Came a tone that Rhys did not recognize.

The cheer suddenly melted into curiosity at the voice on the other end.

“Yes, this is him.” Rhys responded sitting up on the couch, his plaid boxers crinkling around the meet of his thin thighs.

“I, well…I know you don’t know me, but my name is Salvador. I’m one of Axton’s friends, serving with him.” The gruff voice explained.

Rhys felt his heart clamber up into his throat and his fingers tightened around the phone in his hand.

Why would one of Axton’s fellow squad members be calling him?

Unless…

“Is Axton ok?” Rhys questioned in a panicked manner.

There was a long sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Is he ok!?” Rhys stammered again, his voice shaking with fear.

“There was an accident…” Salvador started.

Rhys felt his gut twist and instantly he felt like he could just vomit.

“They are trying to get him stable then they are going to be shipping him back overseas for better treatment if he makes it through the night. But things aren’t looking good. He’s in rough shape. He made me call you, told me to tell you that he loved you…I’m sorry kid.” Salvador whispered.

“N-no…no…no please…please no…” Rhys stuttered breathlessly.

He felt like all of the wind had suddenly been punched right out of his lungs.

“I’m so sorry. I will call you when I have any update on his condition if that is ok?” Salvador sighed and Rhys could hear the tears in the other man’s tone.

“P-Please…I just…I need to know that he’s ok…he’s going to be ok right?” Rhys stammered.

“He’s…he’s gunna pull through. If I know Ax…there aint nuthin’ on this earth mean enough to off him. He’s too stubborn. It’s gunna be ok…alright?” Salvador tried softly.

He didn’t even know the kid, but the amount of pain in the young man’s voice gave away just how much he cared for the other man.

“I’ll call you as soon as I know more…” Salvador whispered.

“Ok…thank…thank you for telling me…” Rhys said through heavy sobs.

Rhys dropped the phone down onto the floor and collapsed backward onto the couch, a mournful wail coming forth from his thin lips. Everything inside of him felt like it had suddenly been ripped out, his hands shaking, his heart thundering. The tears came heavy as they rolled down his slender cheeks.

His world felt like it had suddenly been crashed into, everything too sudden, too vibrant, too real. The sobs racked through him like lightening, painful and more intense than any emotion he’d ever felt. Like every bone in his body had simply broken, his form caving in on itself. It was pain beyond anything he’d ever wanted to experience and he could not fight against it. Every fear he’d ever had was realized, every worry, every dark thought, it was all so very real as it reared its ugly head before him.

Rhys wailed into the couch cushions, gripping the blankets like his very life depended upon it. This couldn’t be happening…it just couldn’t…

And yet…it was.

Rhys cried himself to sleep, unaware of when he finally managed to drift off into a shifty form of slumber. But he awakes to nightmares in the early morning hours and simply lays in the midst of his bedding, teary eyed and empty. He’s never felt so very hollow. As if everything he’d known had been stripped out and strewn onto the flooring beneath him. All he’d ever wanted, all he loved, was now hundreds of miles away…and _hurting._

And Rhys couldn’t be there.

It was like having a gaping wound in his chest, open and sore. He had always known that this could happen, but he was never really prepared for it. Axton was going to come home to him, unharmed, with that goofy smile spread across his cheeks and that light spring in his step.

They were going to make a life together.

They were going to build happiness together. There had been so many promises made and so many conversations about the future, about what was to come.

Axton couldn’t leave him now.

He just couldn’t.

“Don’t leave me…” Rhys whispered against his pillow, into the dark of the room.

“Not yet…”

 

 


	9. Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much you all have no idea.

Pearl

The young man’s footsteps echoed through the hallway, white walls, white ceilings, and white tile beneath his hurried feet. The space around him was just a blur of the washed out lack of color. The backs of his shoes rubbed uncomfortably on his heels, the leather working blisters into the tender skin. He’d not even bothered to put on socks. His hurry had left him in a rush and everything around him had simply been waves of motions, breaths, thoughts all scrambled together at much too fast of a pace. His shirt was old and his sweatpants shouldn’t have been worn in public if he was going to be painfully honest with himself. But none of that mattered. None of the clothes clinging to his thin form were really of much concern. He’d gotten the call and he’d been out the door in only a matter of moments. He hadn’t cared what he looked like, half dead with the early hour of the morning upon him.

He hadn’t been sleeping anyway.

He hadn’t slept in three days.

Between the heartache, the tears and the constant feeling of being torn into pieces left little room for such things like sleep. His body needed it, he knew, but he didn’t care. He needed to eat, he knew that too, but his appetite was hiding right along with the sleep that kept eluding him. Both were skillful in their game of hide and seek that they seemed to be playing.

He looked horrid, dark circles clinging to his sockets, the color all washed from his skin, and the whites of his eyes were red with the tears that never seemed to waver.

The people around him moved casually out of his way as he ran, out of breath, out of his mind, his heart pounding like an out of time drum. There were doctors in white coats, nurses in scrubs, and patients in rooms and in hallways. Rhys felt a sense of panic and anxiousness rising in his throat like bile. He was counting the room numbers as he went, eyes darting, searching frantically.

Room 235 was what the nurse at the front desk had told him and in that moment, that number was all that mattered to him. He needed to find it, needed to get there, needed to see _him._

233, 234, _235,_ Rhys counted in his head, slowing only when he got to the room he’d been searching so desperately for.

The young man slowed, out of breath, huffing raggedly as he stood in the entryway.

It was as if all time and the nature of it stopped. His breath caught in his throat, his heart seemed to cease its beating in his chest. He entered slowly, hands brushing over the doorframe in a gentle motion. His footsteps were easy, tender, and timid almost.

A whisper of a breath cut through his teeth as he approached the hospital bed, the sound pained in an entirely new way that he’d never really experienced before. The ache welling in his chest was heavy and dark, spreading out through his skin like a brand new wound.

The young man’s hands instinctively reached out to the other presence in the room, touching what was so familiar and yet so very foreign. His fingers gently intertwined with the other man’s, his skin so much softer than the calloused hand that he now held.

“Oh Axton…” Rhys whispered as he slowly sank down into the chair next to the Alpha’s bed, his body feeling like a heavy sack of used materials.

The Alpha’s eyes rolled beneath closed lids, the touch of the lithe Omega’s hand seeming to rouse him slowly. His lids parted gently, green orbs squinting in the new light, face scrunching up into slight discomfort. Axton groaned lowly and Rhys seemed to perk at the sound, waiting patiently for the other man to come around.

Axton blinked several times, and finally a slim, pained smile broke out across his square features.

“Heya darlin’…” Axton grunted gruffly.

“Hey big guy…” Rhys whispered, his throat clenching as tears welled up in his eyes.

Axton frowned as a fat bead of moisture rolled down Rhys’ slender cheek.

“Hey, hey, why you cryin’ sweetie. There’s no need for that baby.” Axton whispered as he strained to reach up and wipe the tear away with his big thumb.

Rhys’ eyes darted over his injured partner. Axton’s entire right arm and side were wrapped tight in bandages, rendering the limb useless. Rhys could see the faint tint of red beneath the bandages, and the obvious pain splayed across Axton’s face. The big man let his left arm drop with a great effort and Rhys knew how much it must hurt him. He could see it in the gruff man’s eyes.

“Don’t try to move so much…” Rhys scolded, his voice timid and shaky with sobs.

“Well stop cryin’ and I wouldn’t have to wipe away those crocodile tears baby. It’s really your fault.” Axton retorted chuckling shortly.

Rhys frowned.

“I thought I lost you…” Rhys managed through his heavy sobs.

Axton snorted and clenched Rhys’ hand in his, squeezing with all the strength he had left.

“Naw. You kiddin’ me baby, I’m not that easy to kill. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Axton breathed as he drew in a raspy breath, wincing as his lungs expanded painfully.

Rhys sniffled and looked to Axton with wide, red tinged eyes.

The Omega gently hung his arms around the bigger male’s neck, careful to avoid his wounds and stayed that way for several moments simply loosing himself in the Alpha’s scent. He allowed the smell to envelop his form convincing himself that the Alpha was real, that he was right here with him, something tangible, and something vivid. This wasn’t some dream, or nightmare, like the ones Rhys had been clinging to in the short moments he had slept in the days previous.

“I’m just so glad you’re ok. I-I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you…” Rhys sobbed into the heat of Axton’s neck.

Axton gently rested his chin in Rhys’ messy amber waves and drew in a deep breath.

“I know baby. I know. I’m so sorry. But I’m ok…I’m home now.” Axton whispered comfortingly.

Rhys drew back, wiping at his eyes fruitlessly, suddenly embarrassed with just how hard he’d been crying and the fact that he was sure he had snot running down his upper lip.

Axton paused to look downward for a moment, grimacing slightly.

“Well I mean…most of me made it home…” Axton sighed nodding down toward the end of the bed.

Where the Alpha’s left leg should have been, there was just an empty dip beneath the blankets laid over him. Rhys breathed out shakily as he followed the Alpha’s eyes.

Rhys gasped slightly and looked to Axton in concern.

“Y-Your leg…?” Rhys breathed softly.

“Yeah. They couldn’t really save it. Can’t do much when the thing was basically in pieces.” Axton shrugged.

Rhys felt the tears coming heavy once more and Axton frowned at him.

“Baby, c’mon no more of this cryin’ sweetie.” Axton scolded running his fingers through Rhys’ hair in a comforting fashion.

“I’m sorry…I-I just can’t help it…” Rhys sniffled loudly.

“I’m sure I look really gross…” Rhys grumbled wiping at his nose sloppily.

Axton chuckled.

“You know baby I’m really not sure which one of us looks worse right about now. You all snot nosed, me all busted up. We really are a couple of sad sights.” Axton teased.

Rhys giggled slightly and a small smile broke across his lips.

“There we go, there’s that smile I missed so much.” Axton hummed softly.

“It’s gunna be ok baby boy.” Axton whispered kissing Rhys’ forehead.

“It’s going to be ok.” Rhys repeated softly.

It was late into the night, shadows dancing across the hospital room, the sounds of traffic slipping through the window, traveling up from the highway just next to the large building. Axton sat reclined in the hospital bed, propped up on pillows that smelled like cheap laundry detergent and that slight hospital musk that never seemed to wash out of the bedding.

The big man breathed out as his eyes darted across the room, looking over to the chair sitting innocently in the corner. Axton sighed at the sight before him. His lanky partner was curled up in the belly of the chair, the furniture being far too small for the six foot five male. Rhys’ legs hung over the arm, his bare feet dangling just above the cold tile. He was wrapped in some extra blankets the nurse had brought earlier, head propped up in an awkward position that looked to be anything but comfortable. But the soft snoring sounds coming from the young man told Axton that it was comfortable enough he supposed. Either that or the poor man was simply tired enough to have slept just about anywhere.

Axton figured it was more the latter reason.

The Alpha had begged the Omega to go home and get some rest, he knew very well Rhys needed sleep desperately, but the lanky young man was having none of that. Rhys seemed to have no intentions of leaving Axton’s side.

The kid was loyal like that.

A loyalty that Axton wasn’t sure he really deserved, but regardless…there it was.

Axton could feel his heart soften slightly as his eyes soaked in his tender, frail, caring partner. Rhys was everything that Axton was not.

Rhys was gentle, soft hearted and fragile. Rhys was like a blade of grass, thin and wispy, swaying gracefully in an afternoon breeze. He had a heart that was possibly too large sometimes and eyes as bright as stars.

Axton smiled to himself as he watched Rhys adjust in the small chair, the young man whimpering in his sleep as he nuzzled down into the hospital pillow, smacking his lips slightly.

Axton really wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get such a pretty little thing to fall for him. Marking or not, this was more than just that. This was something far more. When Rhys looked to Axton there was only love in his heterochromatic eyes, admiration far beyond anything Axton ever thought he’d be granted. Rhys looked to Axton like the world revolved around the Alpha and sometimes Axton didn’t feel like he really worthy of all that.

The Alpha winced as he shifted slightly and leaned his head back into the pillows. He didn’t want to think about how close this time had been. He was so used to simply slipping right out of death’s grasp, avoiding it with mere nicks and scratches he’d never really stopped to think what could happen if one time he simply…wasn’t as lucky.

There was more involved than just him now.

This wasn’t just about his safety anymore…this was about Rhys too.

Axton grimaced as he thought back to the way Rhys had looked at him earlier that day. The first time the Omega had laid eyes on him since the accident. There was such terror behind those earth and sky colored eyes, such concern, and such love.

He had been without a partner for so long he’d simply forgotten how it felt to be a part of a relationship. Rhys depended on him. Rhys loved him. If something happened to him…Rhys would be all alone.

All alone to fall apart.

Axton cursed under his breath.

How could he have been so selfish? So careless? He should have been more alert. He should have been more aware of his surroundings.

Because Rhys needed him.

The Alpha looked down to where his left leg once was.

He felt his heart sink in his big chest. This wasn’t going to be easy…

 

“This shit tastes like donkey ass.” Axton grumbled as he poked at the tray of food before him in disgust.

Rhys rolled his mismatched eyes at his counterpart and sighed.

“C’mon it doesn’t look that bad Ax. You have to eat it to get your strength back.” Rhys scolded.

“You wanna taste this stuff? Trust me it’s goddamned awful.” Axton groaned stirring his plastic spoon in the mush of what looked to be some kind of stew.

“You’re being a big baby.” Rhys said looking to Axton sternly.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to eat this crap. You get to eat the cafeteria food, you know the stuff that doesn’t look like a heap of animal guts.” Axton complained shoveling some food onto his spoon and letting it dribble down into the bowl once more.

“Ax…” Rhys bargained with the Alpha softly.

The bigger man sighed and gently forced some of the stew into his mouth, getting a smile from the Omega at his bedside.

The crap didn’t taste any better the second time around but the look on Rhys’ face made it worth it. The kid was worried, and Axton would humor him. The Alpha wasn’t exactly used to being taken care of. Normally he was the one that would tend to Rhys’ needs, comforting him, making sure he was fed and healthy. The change in roles was odd to say the very least, but Axton really couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

Suddenly there was a knock on the hospital room door.

Both men perked up as an unfamiliar form filled the doorway.

The woman had dark hair that was tasseled up into a tight bun atop her head. She was lean and tall, thick rimmed glasses framing her amber eyes in perfect little circles.

“Good morning. Hope I didn’t interrupt.” The doctor said with a kind smile.

She took a few paces into the room and flipped through the papers attached to her clipboard.

“Mr. Jones, my name is Doctor Bronx, I’m going to be the one overseeing your condition from now on.” Doctor Bronx said cheerily.

Rhys watched her cautiously as she checked all of Axton’s vitals and asked him several questions. The doctor seemed to sense the concern in Rhys’ eyes and she offered him a soft smile.

“I’m just doing a small run through on how he’s doing, no need for worry I promise. He’s in good hands.” The doctor reassured calmly.

Rhys seemed to relax only slightly, but kept his eyes warily trained on the dark haired woman as she worked.

“It seems that your stitches are doing well. You leg is healing quickly and everything seems to be in working order. So now what we need to be talking about is physical therapy and your options when it comes to prosthetics.” The doctor said as she scribbled some notes down on her pad.

Rhys grabbed for Axton’s hand and the Alpha held it gently, looking to Rhys with fond eyes. The Omega still seemed to be filled with unrest at the presence of the doctor. Axton rubbed his thumb over Rhys’ knuckles in a comforting fashion as he and the doctor discussed his options. Many things were talked of and Rhys did his best to listen carefully.

There were several options, one being to have another surgery and acquire a prosthetic similar to Rhys’ right arm.

“Once your wounds heal a bit more we can then talk seriously about cybernetics if that is the route you want to go.” The doctor said looking to Axton kindly.

“You hear that Rhys, you won’t be the only one with cool cybernetics anymore huh?” Axton chuckled and Rhys snorted softly.

The doctor watched the interaction between the two men keenly.

She chuckled to herself and shook her head.

“Well this might not be my place to say but…as a doctor it is certainly refreshing to see an Alpha and Omega pairing. It certainly has been a while since I’ve seen a couple like you two.” Doctor Bronx said clicking her pen.

Rhys cocked his head to the side in response.

“You mean you don’t think it’s wrong? Everybody else seems to think so.” Rhys questioned, tightening his grip on the Alpha’s hand.

“Society has made it wrong. Nature intended for Alphas and Omegas to pair, so in my eyes it really is a shame that things have gone in such a hateful direction. If Alphas were taught control at an early age and Omegas and Betas didn’t jump to conclusions about all Alphas being monsters…there would be more equilibrium in the world. Things are off balanced because of all of this.” Doctor Bronx sighed.

Axton smiled at the doctor gently.

It was nice to have someone on his side for once. He’d been dealing with several of the nurse’s odd looks and disapproving scowls for most of the morning and the doctor’s words were a reprieve.

“That’s certainly an opinion that I don’t hear often.” Axton chuckled as he shifted in the bed, trying to sit up straighter.

Rhys gently brushed his fingers over Axton’s wrist and looked to the Alpha with wide eyes.

The doctor smiled and shrugged her shoulders up.

“I’ll be in checking on your regularly. Try to get some rest and we will talk more about the next step once you’re a little more healed.” Doctor Bronx said as she stuffed her pen into her coat pocket and bid both men a fond goodbye.

“She was sweet.” Axton said looking to Rhys.

“I dunno. I don’t like doctors.” Rhys growled.

Axton snorted and gently ran his hand through Rhys’ wavy hair.

“You didn’t like any of the nurses either Rhys.” Axton said looking to his partner with one cocked eyebrow.

“Because all they ever do is come in and poke and prod at you. I don’t like it.” Rhys mumbled.

“Yeah because that’s their job. Their trying to help baby.” Axton chuckled.

“Yeah…well…I know…” Rhys grumbled.

“Getting awful territorial baby, you sure you’re not an Alpha and you’ve just been lyin’ to me all along?” Axton joked heartily.

Rhys smiled lopsidedly and sighed.

“You’re hilarious Ax. Hilarious.” Rhys giggled resting his elbows on the side of Axton’s bed.

“So…cybernetic surgery…is it…pretty bad?” Axton asked suddenly.

The amber haired man frowned and squeezed Axton’s palm.

“Yeah. It’s…rough. Learning to use them takes a long time. But you will get used to it I promise.” Rhys reassured.

“It’s never gunna be the same though is it?” Axton sighed.

“Well no…it’s a little more cumbersome and really cold in the winter time. But it’s not all bad. I mean they do look pretty cool.” Rhys said looking to his own robotic arm.

Axton smiled.

“They do look cool.” Axton agreed.

“I’ll be here to help you.” Rhys whispered.

“I know you will baby…I know.” The big Alpha replied.

 


	10. Blanched Almond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton isn't taking recovery well...and Rhys is put into an uncomfortable situation at the office.

Blanched Almond

Rhys was startled right out of his slumber by the telltale sound of something fragile crashing to the ground and shattering somewhere in the confines of the home. The young man shot up in bed, hair wild, eyes bleak and confused. Before his head could process what was happening his instincts were taking over and he jolted out of the comforters, sliding down the cold tile of the hallway, desperate to detect the culprit of the loud sound.

Rhys quickly stumbled across the source as he rounded the kitchen and found his mate leaned heavy on the counter, cursing the world and everything in it, standing before a shattered plate and ceramic mug.

Rhys let go of a half relieved breath and shook his head slowly as he cautiously padded toward the struggling Alpha.

“ _Axton…”_ Rhys sighed as he touched the breadth of muscle between the bigger male’s shoulders.

“Where are your crutches? You’re _supposed_ to be using them.” Rhys sighed looking to Axton with scolding pupils.

The Alpha just grunted and nodded his head to the kitchen table where the abandoned crutches were left innocently behind.

“Thought I could make it to the kitchen on my own.” Axton snarled, avoiding eye contact with the young Omega stubbornly.

“Axton the doctor said-…” Rhys started, his lecture hanging right on the tip of his tongue before the other man cut him off.

“I know what the doctor said! I just…I just thought I could fuckin’ manage at least that ok…” Axton snarled over his shoulder at the Omega, slamming his big fist down on the countertop.

Rhys could see the flash of his canines, bared for the first time in his direction. He’d experienced many times where that expression was turned on others, but never on him. It sent a shiver of mixed emotions coursing bitterly through Rhys’ bones and the young man took a step back from the Alpha.

Axton almost immediately seemed to regret his outburst and cursed to himself.

“I’m sorry Rhys. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Axton breathed.

Rhys nodded silently and crossed the room, careful to avoid the broken kitchen ware. The young man timidly fetched the crutches from their abandoned place in the dining room and brought them to Axton warily. Axton frowned as Rhys watched him with unsure eyes, his heart sinking low at the expression splashed across his lover’s face.

“Rhys, please don’t look at me like that…baby I’m sorry.” Axton whispered taking the crutches and leaning on them hard, outreaching for Rhys’ slender wrist.

Rhys shied away from Axton’s hand and shook his head, blinking away threatening tears. It wasn’t entirely Axton’s fault really. Rhys was tired, _exhausted_ even. He hadn’t been sleeping well in weeks, constantly worrying and caring for his wounded partner loyally. His own health and wellbeing had been put onto the back burner, leaving him in a miserable state to say the very least.

Rhys hurried across the kitchen to gather a broom and dustpan from their spot in the corner and rushed back to clean the broken ceramics. The young man hurriedly brushed the shattered pieces into the small black plastic pan.

Rhys dumped them into the garbage can and wiped at his eyes furiously.

“Rhys…” Axton tried but Rhys simply waved him off and retreated back down the hallway toward the bedroom, his plaid pajamas swaying with his every quick motion.

Axton shifted on his crutches, cursing at himself angrily as he watched the young man go. Axton looked down at the floor with a great sigh, taking a shaky step forward with the help of his crutches. He watched as the early sunlight reflected off his brand new, cybernetic leg, the chrome and red hues glittering like diamonds across the tile.

He’d paid a pretty penny for this stupid thing and spent weeks recovering from surgery, reading instruction manual after instruction manual, and stumbling through trying to figure it all out. Rhys had been there for him every step of the way. Rhys had been patient, and kind. He’d been silent when Axton hadn’t needed words but simply needed the other man’s comfort. He’d been there to help Axton learn, to help Axton around the house when Axton couldn’t so much as cook his own meals.

The young man had pretty much moved into Axton’s large home in order to help Axton nearly twenty four hours a day. And here Axton was, snapping at him like some sort of animal.

The sandy haired man slowly willed his heavy leg to move forward, his crutches squeaking over the tile of the hallway as he went. Axton finally made it to the bedroom to see Rhys curled up in the midst of the large bed, the comforters pulled up to his chin, soft little whimpers coming from the pile of bedding.

Axton sighed heavily and leaned his crutches against the bedside table. The big man managed to ease himself down on the bed, his leg feeling like dead weight as it dragged across the flooring. Axton gently rolled over in the messy bed, big arms finding the warmth of Rhys’ thin form beneath all the blankets.

“Hey, c’mere darlin…” Axton whispered as he melded his body up against Rhys’ bare back.

Rhys sniffled lowly and Axton felt the young man wipe at his nose fruitlessly.

“I’m sorry baby. I lost my temper. I didn’t mean it.” Axton sighed closing his eyes softly.

“I just…I’m trying so hard…to be-be there for you…” Rhys stuttered through soft sobs.

“I know you are. And you’re doin’ great darlin’. I’m just a big, fat, jerk.” Axton whispered nosing into the back of Rhys neck.

“Y-Yeah…you were kind of a jerk.” Rhys huffed softly.

“A huge jerk.” Axton corrected as he tightened his grip on Rhys’ waist.

Rhys nodded slowly.

Rhys rolled in the bigger man’s grip, eyes red and cheeks damp.

Axton wiped at the young man’s wet skin with the soft pad of his thumb and tried to offer Rhys a slight smile.

“You think you can forgive me? Even if I am the biggest jerk on the planet?” Axton whispered cocking an eyebrow at Rhys.

Rhys nodded slowly and smiled gently.

“Yeah I guess.” Rhys chuckled rolling his eyes.

Axton lent the young man a genuine smile, his eyes soft as he looked over the young omega.

“I just…I’m tired of stumbling around like a goddamned newborn giraffe…I’m…worried…I dunno.” Axton sighed as he gently massaged the padding over Rhys’ thin hipbone.

Rhys gently ran his human fingers through Axton’s short cropped sandy hair, getting a fond little sound from the big alpha.

“Worried about what?” Rhys whispered softly.

“Your heat. I know it’s coming in a couple of weeks…and I’m worried I won’t be able to take care of you…like I should.” Axton sighed, fingers pausing on Rhys’ waist.

Rhys frowned and slowly tilted his neck to lay a soft kiss to Axton’s jaw line.

“It’s going to be ok.” Rhys reassured.

“I just…I gotta get this leg figured out so I can keep you healthy…I can’t feed you if I can hardly walk.” Axton grumbled looking down at his shiny new leg in dismay.

“I can take suppressors Ax. I can feed myself if I just take the suppressors. I’ll feel like crap…but that would make it easier-..” Rhys started but Axton cut him off sternly.

“No.” Axton snarled.

“I won’t have you taking suppressors anymore. I won’t do that to you.” Axton whispered gruffly.

Rhys sighed out slowly.

“Axton but realistically…” Rhys tried to reason with the Alpha.

“I’ll be walking by then.” Axton stated in a deadpan manner.

Rhys gave the other man a stern glance.

“You can’t rush how fast you recover Axton…it took me months to get back to normal after my cybernetic surgery…” Rhys whispered.

“I don’t have months. Two weeks. I will be able to take care of you during your heat.” Axton growled.

“Axton you’re being stubborn.” Rhys said rolling his eyes.

“And you’re surprised by this?” Axton chuckled as he patted Rhys’ pert ass a couple of times and lifted up on the bed, struggling to get his leg on the ground.

Axton reached for his crutches and tried his best to rotate his knee, trying to balance on his own before putting the supports down. Rhys groaned as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed.

“I’ve got to go into the office today…are you going to be ok alone?” Rhys questioned as he dragged himself to the bathroom doorway.

Axton just grunted in response, seeming to be testing out all his robotic toes diligently.

“Please promise to use your crutches.” Rhys scolded as he slowly spread out toothpaste on his brush.

When Axton did not answer Rhys paused.

“Axton.” Rhys said sternly.

“Yeah, yeah. I promise darlin’.” Axton grumbled rolling his eyes are he tried to take a couple of steps, just using the crutches as backup.

Rhys let his shoulders drop and went back to brushing his teeth. He knew the Alpha was proud, but Rhys still worried about the big man. Rhys had used up most of his leave time from work to care for Axton in the roughest days of his recovery, but he had to return to the office at some point.

Rhys dressed himself hurriedly, trying his best to get himself going despite his body just really wanting nothing more than sleep. The young man adjusted his tie gently and waltzed into the living room, his feet dragged slightly. Axton had journeyed to the large couch, his leg propped up as he fiddled with it, trying his hardest to get it to move the way he wanted.

“If you need anything please call me. And please…just…be careful ok?” Rhys sighed as he looked to Axton with sullen eyes.

Axton looked over the couch at the young omega and flashed him a genuine smile.

“Don’t you worry about me sweet cheeks.” Axton cooed.

Rhys shook his head and smiled, yanking the door open gently, the early morning sun bathing him in brilliance.

“Hey, baby you forgettin somethin’?” Axton purred giving Rhys a fake pout.

Rhys chuckled and shook his head, leaving the door cracked as he crossed the room once more and ran his fingers through Axton’s sandy hair.

“C’mere pretty boy.” Axton beckoned slowly.

“Ax, I’m gunna be late.” Rhys sighed as he rounded the couch and gave the big alpha a stern look.

With that Axton grabbed Rhys by the front of his jeans, tugging the thin omega down onto the couch with a firm hand. Rhys let go of a surprised sound as he plunked down onto Axton’s lap, the Alpha’s grin predatory and wide across his cheeks.

“You’re going to pop some stitches or something Ax.” Rhys chuckled.

Axton rolled his eyes and patted Rhys’ thigh fondly.

“Cut a guy some slack. Just let me feel ya for a second.” Axton cooed as he gently cradled his arms around the young man’s slender waist.

Axton sighed out long and low, eyes sparkling as he soaked in the gorgeous young Omega.

“Have I ever told you, just how pretty you are darlin’?” Axton whispered as he massaged Rhys’ hips softly.

Rhys giggled slightly.

“I think you’ve mentioned it before.” Rhys whispered shrugging his shoulders.

“How the hell did I get lucky enough to snag you up?” Axton whispered gently.

Rhys felt his cheeks darken with color at the Alpha’s soft words.

“Well…you were just the biggest, baddest Alpha I’d ever seen, I couldn’t help falling for you.” Rhys cooed teasingly.

Axton snorted.

“Not so big and bad with this busted leg huh?” Axton grimaced.

Rhys gently tilted the other man’s chin back against the couch, touching over the rough stubble of Axton’s chin.

“I still think you’re big and bad.” Rhys purred pressing his lips against the Alpha’s tenderly.

Axton groaned exasperatedly as Rhys pulled back and patted his chest teasingly.

“Now I’ve gotta go to work big guy.” Rhys said firmly, throwing Axton a peevish smile as he clambered off his lap.

“C’mon baby why don’t you just climb up in my lap for a little longer. Work doesn’t need you that bad.” Axton grumbled shoving his lip out dramatically.

“Uh, uh, uh. I know what you’re trying to pull Ax. The doctor said no strenuous activity.” Rhys chuckled.

“It’s not strenuous if you’re the one doin’ all the work. Just sit your pretty little ass down and take a nice slow ride.” Axton groaned throwing Rhys a pitiful look.

“No.” Rhys said wagging his finger at the Alpha.

Axton made a frustrated noise in his throat.

“Rhys c’mon baby I’m dying here.” Axton whined.

Rhys chuckled as he headed for the door once more.

“I’ll see you at five.” Rhys called teasingly.

 

 

Rhys sat leaned over his desk tiredly, slow hands running through his wavy amber locks. His bleary eyes flicked to his computer screen that had far too many windows open. He sighed out into the silence of his office. It had been at least an hour since he’d just been staring at his workspace, no longer accomplishing anything productive.

Rhys flipped his cell phone over and grinned to see it flashing with the notification of a new message.

“ _So…if I use these crutches all day, do I get a reward tonight?”_ Axton’s message read.

Rhys giggled to himself softly.

 _“By reward do you mean ice cream and a big kiss?”_ Rhys texted back peevishly.

Rhys thumbed over the small device as he waited for a reply.

A small vibration alerted Rhys to his lover’s response.

 _“Depends. Where you gunna be kissin’ on me?”_ Axton replied.

Rhys snorted and grinned.

 _“Nice try big guy.”_ Rhys texted back, smiling with every syllable.

Suddenly Rhys was shaken from his giddy conversation by a loud knock on his office door. Rhys shoved his phone down into his pocket quickly and focused his gaze on the door.

“Y-Yes, come in.” Rhys called across the room.

The door swung open with more force than Rhys was expecting and the figure that filled the doorway had Rhys’ blood running cold.

“Pumpkin! Good to see you back at work kiddo!” Came that all too familiar tenor that had all the hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck standing on end.

“Er-Mr. Handsome Jack sir. W-What a surprise…” Rhys stuttered shakily.

Jack chuckled at the kid’s obvious discomfort with his unannounced visit. The young man was a jumpy little thing, pretty, but skittish like some sort of feral animal. The brunette cracked his neck and closed the door softly behind him.

“Well, I couldn’t resist dropping in for a little visit kiddo.” Jack cooed as he sauntered slowly toward Rhys’ desk, shoes clicking the hardwood floor in a gentle pattern.

“My assistant told me you’d been out for a couple of weeks. Thought you might be…sick cupcake.” Jack cooed casually, half sitting on the surface of Rhys’ desk unabashedly.

Rhys swallowed thickly.

He wasn’t sure what was more unnerving, the fact that Jack kept tabs on him enough to have noticed his two week absence, or the that the CEO was now making himself at home right on the young man’s desk.

Rhys blinked a couple of times, the information processing slowly as he struggled to form some sort of words.

“I-I, uh, n-no sir. I wasn’t sick, just a…family emergency.” Rhys stuttered nervously.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the young man and grunted, eyes wandering over Rhys’ overly organized desk. The CEO’s heterochromatic gaze stopped dead as his curious orbs fell on the two small pictures Rhys had framed beside his computer. One was of Axton in his combat uniform leaned against a military vehicle while overseas, the other was a snapshot of him and Axton, both smiling and laughing.

Jack blatantly reached across the desk and snatched one of the frames up, the picture of the two of them. Jack’s eyes were dark as he looked the photograph over, thumbing across the glass thoughtfully.

“This your mate cupcake?” Jack questioned suddenly.

Rhys chewed his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

Something about this just didn’t… _feel_ right. Rhys could just sense the tension beneath his skin, causing his stomach to churn uncomfortably.

“Um..y-yes.” Rhys said shyly, watching carefully as Jack observed the picture in his fingertips.

Jack made an understanding noise in his throat and grimaced slightly, allowing Rhys to just barely see the gleam of his teeth.

“And tell me Rhysie. How does he take care of you kiddo? Pretty thing like you deserves the best…does your Alpha _give_ you the best?” Jack cooed smoothly.

Rhys sat still for a moment, heart racing, his brain struggling to come up with an answer.

“Axton always takes care of me.” Rhys whispered in confusion.

Jack’s eyes flickered as Rhys spoke.

“ _Axton_ huh? Big strong looking thing isn’t he?” Jack snorted as he set the picture frame down less than gently.

“Well…he’s military so…yeah…” Rhys stuttered, eyebrows furrowed together.

Jack looked to Rhys with a vicious expression.

“Military. So he leaves you alone often does he cupcake? How are those heats without your partner hmm? Seems…selfish if you ask me.” Jack hissed tapping his long fingers on the edge of Rhys’ desk in a dangerously slow rhythm.

Rhys felt his words get tangled in his throat, a spark of anger creeping down his spine.

“Sir. I’m a little uncomfortable discussing this…” Rhys finally managed to squeak out.

Jack gave the young man a dark look and hummed out a little ‘’hmmph” beneath his breath.

“Of course cupcake. None of my business, I get it. I just worry…that such a pretty thing like you isn’t being…cared for properly. That would be a real shame pumpkin.” Jack said softly, his words stern and slow.

Rhys fisted his fingers in the soft material of his pants and did his best to swallow down his anger and nerves.

“But anyway kiddo, I’ll leave you be.” Jack chuckled as he hefted off of Rhys’ desk and made his way to the door.

“You have a real good evening pumpkin.” Jack hissed before letting the door click behind him.


	11. Cadet Blue

Cadet Blue

Rhys sat on the span of Axton’s large couch, his knees curled up to his chin, adorned in just a pair of loose blue boxers, looking more like an innocent child than anything else. Rhys looked up over the top of his novel when the couch dipped with familiar weight on its opposite end. The amber haired Omega’s expression melted into a soft smile as he looked to his Alpha, the sandy haired man triumphantly flexing his cybernetic leg, the other man dressed in only boxers as well.

“This things’ not so bad once you get the hang of it. Kinda clunky but I think I’m managing.” Axton chuckled looking to Rhys as if expecting some sort of praise.

Rhys just smiled softly at the big man.

He knew Axton had been trying very hard to adjust to his cybernetics in the past few weeks. He’d been adamant about going to every single one of his physical therapy appointments, despite him having cussed and fought with Rhys about going to them in the first place. Even though Rhys didn’t like it, he’d not used his crutches in the last week and had gone without incident successfully. Rhys knew Axton’s reasons.

Axton was doing it for him.

All so he could make sure Rhys was well cared for during his quick approaching heat.

Axton outreached his fleshed foot and pressed it against the young Omega’s shin.

“Hey, pretty thing, why you all the way down there?” Axton pouted giving Rhys a playful little glance.

Rhys grinned and gently laid his book down on his lap.

“Maybe because you smell funny.” Rhys grinned teasingly.

Axton frowned overdramatically.

“Oh I do not, I just showered.” Axton grinned.

“Get over here before I drag you by your ankle.” Axton chuckled leaning over to tug on Rhys’ foot.

“Is that a threat?” Rhys giggled rolling his eyes deviously.

“Feisty tonight aren’t you?” Axton growled as the young Omega crawled down the couch and leaned back into his big chest, wriggling and shifting until he found a comfortable position.

“A little.” Rhys grunted as he flipped his book back open, Axton’s warmth pressing against his back causing him to hum fondly.

“It’s a good look on you.” Axton muttered as he buried his nose in Rhys’ hair, draping one thick arm around the Omega’s stomach gently.

Rhys shrugged his shoulders and peered down at the paperback once more, his breathing slow and lethargic.

Axton gently rubbed his throat against the thin Omega’s shoulder, scent marking him softly, the young man humming at the advancement.

“How are you feelin’ today baby?” Axton questioned softly, fingers drawing circles over Rhys’ slender abdomen.

Rhys shrugged in response.

“About the same. My heat’s three days late and I feel like shit. I guess all the stress is throwing it off or something.” Rhys sighed as he tilted his head, allowing Axton to place several slow kisses to the exposed flesh.

“I’m sorry baby.” Axton said frowning.

Rhys shrugged once more.

“It’s not your fault. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately I guess.” Rhys sighed.

The young man’s mind wandered back to the incidents that had occurred in the last couple of weeks. Jack’s presence had become a regular thing in his office, the CEO dropping in for random visits, asking Rhys about projects and advancements on Rhys’ work. But his visits were never just…casual. There were always undertones of something more. Things that had Rhys’ skin crawling. There was a sense of bad intention there, possibly jealousy, maybe something more. Whatever it was Rhys didn’t like it. Jack often tried to pry into his personal life, and almost always ended up in Rhys’ personal space.

Rhys wasn’t accustomed to the way Alpha’s operated.

Axton was the only one he’d ever interacted with and that was an entirely different situation.

Rhys had been avoiding mentioning it to Axton at all costs, afraid of what the Alpha might do…but it was weighing heavy on him, keeping secrets from his lover.

Rhys breathed in deep and set his book down slowly.

“Axton…” Rhys began softly.

“Hmm?” Axton hummed nuzzling Rhys’ neck.

“Would you ever…I mean…have you ever…tried to…you know court an already marked individual? Is that a…thing that Alpha’s do?” Rhys questioned slowly.

Axton lifted an eyebrow at his young partner and seemed to mull the question over for a few moments.

“Me? Naw. That’s not the type of Alpha I am…but as always there’s a certain few that…always like to fuck it up for the rest of us. Marking is meant to be a way of claiming territory. It’s supposed to ward off other Alphas…” Axton started but quickly paused as Rhys gave him a dirty look.

“You aren’t _my_ territory, just an expression baby.” Axton corrected quickly.

Rhys nodded and smiled.

“Like I was saying, it’s supposed to be a message to other Alphas and Betas to stay away, because this said person is mated. Although…there are some Alphas that see marking as…a sort of challenge. Sometimes an Alpha gets their sights so set on an Omega that they begin trying to possibly break an Omegas bond. I’ve heard it talked about as marked hunters. Some do it as a type of…sport. It’s really sick…but…it happens.” Axton explained as he leaned his head back against the couch.

“Why’d ya ask baby?” The Alpha questioned opening one eye curiously.

“Oh, nothing…I was just reading something earlier…” Rhys quickly lied.

Axton nodded sleepily and patted Rhys’ thigh.

“Don’t worry baby. No Alpha would dare try that on you. I’d rip their goddamned throat out.” Axton growled nibbling Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nodded slowly.

He shouldn’t worry so much. Jack was harmless, and Axton would protect him no matter what. He best not get his Alpha riled up over silly things like this. He’d just…keep sweeping it underneath the rug.

Rhys leaned back his head gingerly, malicious grin spread across his thin cheeks.

“You’d really tear someone up over little ol me?” Rhys giggled.

“You know it darlin’. Nobody messes with my pretty little Omega.” Axton chuckled ruffling Rhys’ hair.

Rhys snorted and waved Axton away with a gentle hand, consuming himself back in the pages of his book.

Axton frowned down at him and pressed his chin against Rhys’ shoulder.

“What, that book more interesting than I am?” Axton grinned.

Rhys sighed out exasperatedly.

“ _Axton.”_ Rhys groaned.

Axton chortled and shifted slightly, reaching for the remote to flick on the television.

“Alright, alright I know when I’m not wanted.” Axton fake pouted, giving Rhys his best impression of ‘puppy dog eyes’.

Rhys looked over his shoulder, eyebrows pushing together.

“I-it’s not that, it’s just a really good part-…” Rhys argued feebly.

Axton laughed lightly and fiddled with the hem of Rhys’ boxers.

“I’m kiddin’ pretty boy.” Axton whispered as he allowed himself to sink into the couch, Rhys’ weight comforting and homey.

Axton’s eyes followed the television screen lazily, the bright colors splaying across the span of the room and bathing the two men in light. The Alpha looked down with a gentle expression; smiling at the young Omega leaned against him. Rhys had slipped into a hard slumber, his book having fallen from his limp fingers down onto the floor, soft sounds of snoring coming from his slack lips. Axton chuckled lightly and ran his big fingers through amber colored locks, messy and gorgeous in every definition of the word.

“Alright baby, let’s get you to bed.” Axton sighed as he clicked off the television, sending the room into gentle silence.

Rhys groaned under his breath and whined out softly, his body reluctant to rouse. Axton looked down at the sleeping man, then to his cybernetic leg.

“You better hold out, just this once.” Axton whispered down at the mechanical leg.

With that Axton gently stood, putting his even weight on both limbs without as much as a stutter. Strong arms encircled the slumbering Omega, hauling the thin man into Axton’s grip. Axton breathed in deep and his gaze flicked to the end of the hallway. Such a small task to carry his lover to bed had his heart thundering against his ribs. The large man took a slow step forward, testing the new weight on his leg cautiously. One step, two steps, three and Axton grinned down at his lover proudly.

The young man would have been furious if he’d been awake. Axton not using his crutches and trying to _carry_ someone, oh Rhys would have had a full on fit. But Axton’s leg moved gracefully, not a hitch as he gently sauntered down the long hallway. Axton grinned to himself at the sound of his own footsteps, one light and padded the other heavy and loud.

The big man softly laid his partner down in their massive bed, Rhys mumbling indecipherable words as he curled down into the familiar sheets. Axton yanked the covers up over his lover, tucking them around him gently before climbing into bed himself. Rhys immediately curled up against Axton’s warmth, and the Alpha welcomed him in with open arms.

The darkness of the room consumed the two men; slow breathing being the only sound to be had.

 

Suddenly Axton felt a frantic hand shaking his shoulder awake. He groaned out lowly and tried to wave the annoyance away, rolling over grumpily. When the motion simply got more determined only then did Axton reluctantly open one eye. The alpha blinked in the dark, slowly leaning up on his elbow as he peered over to the digital clock on his nightstand.

He moaned out in annoyance when he realized that it was nearly three thirty in the morning.

Axton peered over to the other side of the bed, a sleepy expression twisted over his face.

“Babe. It’s three in the morning…” Axton groaned rubbing at his eyes slowly.

Axton could just make out Rhys’ glittering eyes in the dark, the young Omega’s fleshed hand still rested on Axton’s shoulder.

“I know, I’m sorry…I just…my heat hit…” Rhys whimpered softly.

Only then did Axton fully understand what the Omega meant, his slow brain finally wrapping itself around the situation. Axton breathed in deeply, the scent of Rhys’ heat hitting him like a brick wall. Axton groaned out, a chill running down the length of his spine as the sweet aroma filled his nostrils.

“Oh shit baby…” Axton shuddered as he rolled over and buried his nose in Rhys’ neck, the hairs on his arms standing on end as he let the scent envelop him willingly.

Rhys took a sharp breath as Axton nosed over the flesh of his throat, his eyes sliding closed as he whined out lowly.

“Damn you smell _heavy_ darlin’.” Axton growled deeply, his body moving in closer to the young Omega, rolling him down onto the bed.

“It…it hit so h-hard…oh my god Axton…” Rhys whined out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the viciously heavy heat crashed down upon him with a vengeance.

“It’s ok baby, I’ve got ya.” Axton snarled thickly, the Omega’s sudden heat instantly throwing Axton into a vivid rut.

Axton could feel the need curl deep down in his gut, the sudden instinctual drive to care for his mate so heavy it had his brain melting down around him. The Alpha pressed his body against Rhys’, the Omega immediately spreading his legs wide, offering himself to his partner, allowing Axton to settle between his obscenely parted knees. Axton breathed out heavily as he rutted his heavy hips against Rhys’ feeling the young man’s prominent erection.

The Omega whimpered into Axton’s neck as he hung limp arms around the Alpha’s shoulders, nails dragging over suntanned flesh. Axton growled deep in the depths of his throat, the sound vibrating up Rhys’ very bones.

Axton’s hands did not stutter as he yanked the thin material of Rhys’ boxers down the Omega’s shivering thighs. Axton hummed at the sight of Rhys’ soaked boxers, his slick having permeated the material and dampened the bed sheets beneath him.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows up in embarrassment, still conscious enough to be ashamed of his pathetic state. The Alpha seemed to pay little mind to the wet mess on the bed, too busy to be distracted by such things.

Big hands dragged Rhys toward him, insistent and rough as Axton slid his thumb up the young Omega’s slit, coming away with a damp streak of pre-come. Rhys shuddered and allowed his back to bow up off the bed lithely, a weak sound falling from his slack lips. Suddenly nothing else around him really mattered. The world dropped off into a blurry mixture as the flames of his heat burned up from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. He was but a prisoner to its will, the natural cycle taking him, using him, filling him with molten need that had his veins searing.

Everything in Rhys’ body was screaming with the need to be bred, to be had, to be _owned._ His eyes rolled back into his skull, barely aware of the rustling sounds that came when his partner shed his own clothing. He allowed a whisper of a breath to pass through his parted lips, body dead weight, legs wrapping around familiar, strong hips. He was but a rag doll beneath the Alpha’s wishes, wanting nothing more than to be broken, to be ravaged. He wanted to be torn into shreds, broken down into pieces.

The Omega’s head was blurred as he parted his heavy eyes, the feeling of his partner’s thick head pressing bluntly against his tight entrance.

They inhaled together as Axton entered with a soft roll of his hips, Rhys’ gasp high and strained, Axton’s more of a low snarl as it came across his tongue. Rhys bit his lip just a tad too hard, the taste of blood sparking over his taste buds for a moment.

It had been _weeks_ since they’d come together in such a way, doctor’s orders and Axton’s health keeping them from passionate moments between the sheets. It felt like the first time as Axton gave the Omega time to adjust, Rhys’ body nearly too tight, the sensations almost painful around Axton’s massive cock. Axton groaned and kissed up the Omega’s neck, pampering him in something gentle as Rhys cringed and hissed beneath him. The prominent sting ran like lightening up through the span of his nerves, his entrance flexing and pulsating around the large intrusion.

Even with his heavy amount of slick the Omega was impossibly tight.

The two breathed into each other heavily as the moments ticked by, Rhys’ body finally stretching as Axton added slow inch after inch.

The Alpha wasted little time in finding a frantic pace as he pumped into the needy Omega, the scents of Rhys’ heat driving him, the smell so heavy and thick it was causing his head to throb. The Omega’s heat had just never smelled so _prominent._ It was like tar as it dripped over Axton’s tingling skin, the scent settling in his nostrils, causing his senses to nearly _burn._ He couldn’t press his finger to it, but something was different. Something was far more intense, far more vicious, and far stronger.

Rhys threw his head back against the down pillow as the Alpha rutted against him, cock bottoming out roughly; heavy sack pressing against Rhys’ buttocks as Axton nearly folded him in half. Rhys’ slick squelched between them, his entrance dripping, and clear fluid running lazily down the meet of his thighs. He was just so _wet._ Sloppily, obscenely, wet.

Axton’s eyes slid closed as he panted into Rhys’ personal space, his breathing ragged and chopped. It had just been so _long_ since he’d felt the tightness of his partner’s body around him. Everything came down so hard, so fast; the intensity of it had Axton’s head clouding wildly.

Axton’s nails were vicious as they dragged over Rhys’ skin, his pace rough and frantic as he thrust into the lithe male beneath him. Rhys’ cries reverberated through the large room, echoing off the walls shrilly. Rhys’ was too far into a dreamy state of bliss to even form words, his mouth coming open in a weak oval, saliva running down his chin slowly.

Beautiful bruises bloomed on the young man’s hips as Axton dragged him into each strong thrust.

“You’re mine pretty boy…” Axton snarled into Rhys’ ear, primal nature getting the better of him.

Rhys could only nod stupidly, his thick tongue refusing to form syllables. The young Omegas cheeks were vicious red, blush spreading all the way down to the span of his chest. He was just so hot, everything was hot. The heat of Axton on top of him, the sheets below him, the room around him, everything was mercilessly hot. Rhys could feel the sweat glistening on his skin, the beads running down from his hairline. Everything was lost in the frantic, animalistic turn of events. Axton thrust into him like he had something to prove, jarring Rhys backward with every firm hump.

Rhys’ abdomen clenched hard, muscles tightening as his finish washed down over him like a great wave. The Omega’s voice echoed through the bedroom, nails digging into Axton’s shoulders far too viciously, little trails of blood running down the other man’s back. Rhys’ back arched up off the bed, pressing flush to Axton’s firm body as his orgasm crashed down upon him. The Omega came in the small space between the two men, body convulsing with each expulsion of finish, white ropes decorating up his slender chest. The smell of Rhys’ heavy finish hit Axton’s nostrils heavily, his large firm thrusts becoming sloppy and unsteady.

With a stutter of his frantic hips Axton pressed into Rhys firmly, his knot swelling harshly, big and thick as it spread Rhys wide. Rhys cried out, tossing his head back like some wild animal at the feeling of being so very full. It had been so long since he’d felt the glorious sensation of his mate knotting him. Rhys’ skin tingled, his toes curling as Axton finished within him harshly. Axton latched his teeth onto Rhys’ neck, the sting running rampant through the Omegas senses, the old mark re awakening so many primal sensations within him. Axton’s hips stilled as he rode out his hard orgasm, filling Rhys mercilessly, the young Omegas thin stomach slightly swollen with his partners finish.

A warmth flooded through Rhys’ every nerve. It was a heavy feeling that Rhys had never quite experienced during a heat. Something that was so thick, so right, so strange. Like he was really experiencing a heat for the first time in his life.

Axton’s teeth left his neck, the flesh bruised and bloody from the abuse and the Alpha lapped at the wound gently. Rhys shuddered and sighed beneath his Alpha, his finish warding off the worst effects of his heat if only for the moment. Rhys looked to Axton with sleepy, half lidded eyes, a thin smile breaking across his lips as the Alpha adjusted his position and pressed up against Rhys’ back with a great sigh.

“Jeezus baby…” Axton breathed roughly.

Rhys hummed out lowly and nuzzled into the thick of Axton’s neck, his amber locks wild with the humidity in the air. Axton reached to the bedside table and grabbed the ceiling fan remote, turning the setting to high before laying it back in its spot. Rhys moaned out at the cool air flooding over him, the sheets kicked to his feet as he wriggled slightly, Axton’s knot shifting within him, getting a soft sound of ecstasy from the Omega’s lips.

“I feel…strange…” Rhys whined out softly, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Axton gently stroked thick fingers through Rhys’ hair, knowing that would help the Omega to slip off into sleep.

“It’s just been a while since you’ve had a natural heat darlin’.” Axton yawned tiredly.

Rhys shook his head slowly.

“N-no…this feels different…I can’t put my finger on it…” Rhys said softly, nestling into the pillow beneath his head.

Axton shushed the young Omega softly.

“You need sleep baby.” Axton whispered kissing Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nodded slowly, already half asleep and mumbled something that Axton couldn’t quite make out. Axton smiled and settled down into the musty bed sheets, his arm looped lazily around Omega’s thin waist. Within minutes the Alpha gently slipped into an orgasm induced slumber.

The next morning Axton awoke early, his eyes rolling open lazily. The Alpha yawned widely and his green eyes flicked over to the still sleeping Omega by his side. Axton smiled gently at Rhys’ relaxed form, the amber haired young man curled into the sheets, snoring softly, his body worn by the sudden onset of his vivid heat in the early hours of the night.

Axton slowly hefted himself up off the king sized bed, careful not to wake his sleeping partner. He knew Rhys needed the sleep, and he figured the least he could do was to get breakfast made so he could have it ready for Rhys’ when he awoke. Axton put weight on his cybernetic leg and headed off toward the kitchen.

An hour later Rhys was gently awoken from his slumber by the enticing aroma of breakfast filling his nostrils. Rhys sat up in bed weakly, his heat coursing through his veins like billowing flames. He winced slightly and his blurry eyes scanned the room, finally settling on the grinning face of his Alpha. Rhys rubbed at his eyes and tilted his head to the side as Axton gently set a tray of food down on the bed next Rhys’ lethargic form.

Rhys breathed out shakily and smiled at Axton, the expression splashed across the young Omegas face worn and weary.

“C’mon baby, gotta eat something for me.” Axton said gently taking a seat on the bed and handing a large cup of water to Rhys.

Rhys nodded, though he really didn’t want to eat, he just wanted to be fucked into oblivion…but he knew Axton wouldn’t comply with that until he had food and fluids in him. Rhys shakily took the water and downed it in several long gulps, suddenly realizing just how parched he actually was when the liquid touched his tongue. Rhys handed Axton the empty cup and hungrily brought the plate of bacon and eggs toward him. Rhys shoveled the food into his mouth, humming out in appreciation as he swallowed loudly.

Axton grinned proudly as Rhys ate the food with little fuss, sometimes it was an entire battle just to get nourishment into the young Omega. Rhys finished off his plate and burped softly into his fist, chuckling slightly as he looked to Axton shyly.

“Good?” Axton asked setting the tray on the bedside table.

Rhys nodded and flopped backward on the bed, the smell of dirty sheets invading his nostrils sharply. Rhys winced and groaned out as shivers racked through his slender body.

“The sheets smell funny.” Rhys whimpered curling in on himself.

Axton nodded and gently leaned over the bed, wrapping strong arms around the skinny Omega.

“Let’s get you showered and I’ll change the sheets.” Axton said kissing Rhys’ forehead fondly.

Rhys hung his arms around Axton’s neck, shaking his head slowly, opposing to the Alpha leaving his side.

“N-No…you should…fuck me instead…” Rhys whimpered softly.

Axton set the Omega in the shower and turned on the hot water, Rhys looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“It will only take a second and I’ll be right back baby.” Axton reassured.

Rhys whimpered and frowned up at Axton.

“C’mon baby just relax.” Axton whispered running a soft hand through Rhys’ wet hair.

The Alpha changed out the dirtied sheets and remade the bed with quick hands, eager to return to his Omega. Axton’s feet slapped the tile as he re entered the bathroom and shut the door softly behind him. Rhys was sprawled on the shower floor, fingers deep within his slicked hole, his expression pitiful as his eyes flicked up to Axton in need.

“A-Axton _please…”_ Rhys whimpered, his voice cracking sharply.

Within seconds Rhys felt himself being lifted by his partner’s strong arms, legs hooking around Axton’s thick waist. Rhys’ fingers curled on Axton’s shoulders as the Alpha’s thick cock spread him wide with little hesitation. Rhys thudded his head back against the tile of the shower wall, the water warm running in quick rivers down his prickling skin. Rhys’ heat burned out of control as he held onto Axton for dear life, every thrust shoving him harder into the wall. Rhys could feel his tailbone aching and was sure his shoulder blades would be bruised but in that moment none of that mattered. He wanted it rough, he wanted it hard, he wanted to be _wrecked._

Their breathing came together in ragged pants and huffs, Rhys moans sharp and high as Axton took the young Omega for himself.

Rhys cried Axton’s name in utter bliss as orgasm after orgasm ripped through him. He thought he’d counted three but his mind was a blur of pleasure and heat induced craze. By the time the Alpha had knotted him Rhys wasn’t even sure he remembered his own name or what day of the week it was. Rhys was limp in Axton’s arms, the Alpha’s breathing ragged and labored. Rhys was barely awake when Axton turned off the shower and gently toweled Rhys off, all the while still carrying the limp Omega in his big arms.

Finally Rhys was aware of soft sheets around him, the Alpha’s knot wide and pleasant within him. Rhys nestled into Axton’s neck in appreciation, small, throaty chirps coming from the depths of his throat, a sound that Omegas often made when completely satisfied. Axton grinned at the soft sounds and bumped his forehead against Rhys’.

“I love you.” Rhys whispered softly.

Axton smiled wide.

“I love you too baby.” Axton cooed back.

The days felt like years to Rhys. Rhys wasn’t sure where everything got so lost or why everything seemed so much more blurred than his normal heats but it was a harsh mixture of utter ecstasy and discomfort. Sometimes the heats demands had Rhys in tears, Axton doing his best to shush him and calm him down. Rhys’ temperature was through the roof for nearly the entire span of the eight days the heat lasted. Rhys was distraught by day seven, sobbing and complaining that his heats never lasted this long. He was right indeed. The longest heat he’d ever experienced was eight days and that was back in the days of his very first heats when he was young.

On the morning of the ninth day Rhys awoke slowly, his body aching and riddled with bruises and bite marks. The Alpha lay beside him, snoring gently, and arms thrown over his head in a lazy fashion. Rhys groaned to himself, doing a slow once over of his abused body. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck several times over then been put through a washing machine cycle. He hurt in places he didn’t even know were there and he was pretty sure everything down to his very _teeth_ ached.

But his heat seemed to have diminished slightly, the waves of uncomfortable arousal having doused and Rhys mentally sighed in relief. The young man sat upward, running gentle fingers through his hair, his fleshed hand shaky. Rhys’ eyes flicked across the room where his arm rested on its charging port, leaving him feeling slightly lopsided with its absence. The Omega hefted himself up off the bed, feeling like he weighed a thousand pounds.

His feet dragged across the hard wood, his shoulders slumped as he carried himself to the bathroom slowly. Rhys relieved his bladder, washed his face and brushed his teeth, his eyes heavy and his body sore as he did so. The young man absent mindedly rustled through his cosmetics, coming away with a small package of pills in his flesh fingers. It was all routine by now. At the end of his heat he’d start his new regiment of birth control like clockwork. Rhys snapped open the pale green plastic lid and his eyes widened. Only then did he realize that there was still half a regiment of small white pills left in the package. Rhys felt his stomach drop.

The last month had been so hectic with Axton’s injury and recovery Rhys had just been all over the place. He’d…simply forgotten to finish out his birth control regiment.

Rhys swallowed down the thick lump in his throat and his eyes flicked to the bedroom where Axton still laid sprawled across the bed in heavy sleep.

The Omega felt his breath hitch as he thumbed over the plastic package. The intense heat made a lot more sense now. Without birth control he’d had to suffer through a full, unbridled heat. Rhys breathed out shakily.

He grabbed a new package of pills and popped one out, taking a sip of water from the sink and downing the dose easily. Rhys wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at his reflection. He was sure it would be ok. He’d taken half the regiment. He was fine.

Everything was fine.


	12. Silver

Silver

**Three Weeks Later:**

Rhys sat at the dining room table with a bleak expression twisted over his face. He had a tall glass of orange juice settled between his mechanical fingers, his mismatched eyes flicking down to the orange, pulpy liquid in dismay. He’d managed to down nearly half of it in hopes the juice might settle his raging stomach. Rhys groaned into the silence of the dining room and screwed his eyelids closed as he tried to fight back another wave of nausea. The discomfort curled through his stomach like flames, causing him to slap a palm over his mouth quickly, trying his best to fight back the urge to vomit.

He couldn’t believe he was coming down with something. Right when he was up to his ears in projects. He figured it was a stomach bug going around the office but he simply couldn’t miss another day of work. The last week he’d felt like he just couldn’t shake the feeling of being constantly lethargic. Axton had sworn up and down that it might be flu of some sort but Rhys refused to pause long enough to go the doctor and find out.

He’d overslept three times in the last week and he just felt like he couldn’t rest enough. It was like his body was just constantly tired, no matter how many hours of sleep he got a night. Rhys had been taking every cold and flu medication under the sun and he’d been downing more orange juice than he’d most likely ever drank in his entire life…and still whatever this… _thing_ was…it still wasn’t shaking.

Rhys sighed and gently took another sip of his juice, his stomach clenching tightly as the liquid hit his gut.

Rhys slammed his eyes shut, an instinctual hand pressing against his twisting stomach in discomfort.

Rhys shook his head frantically.

He was not going to throw up, he was not going to throw up, he was not going to throw up.

Rhys gritted his teeth together as his stomach gave a terrible groan.

He was going to throw up.

Rhys’ feet were in motion before his mind could comprehend what was actually happening. The young man barreled into the first bathroom, socked feet sliding over tile as he fell to his knees before the toilet, body hunching over as his stomach let go of whatever was still left over from last night’s dinner. Rhys coughed and sputtered as his stomach heaved and his muscles clenched, the foul taste of bile stinging his tongue and throat.

The Omega’s eyes watered as he coughed into the toilet bowl, his body shivering with the sickening aftermath of having emptied his stomach. Rhys whimpered into the toilet and flushed the contents down with a weak hand.

“Rhys?” There was a soft voice from the doorway and Rhys instinctively turned to address the sound.

The young man sighed as his eyes met with the concerned expression of his lover.

Rhys frowned as he warily hung over the toilet, not exactly sure if his stomach was done throwing a full on tantrum or not. He’d hoped not to wake Axton. He’d known if the Alpha saw him like this, he’d insist Rhys stay home from the office. But that was by far out of the question. Rhys had to make it into work today. He had so much to do, there was no way he could skip a day.

“Baby are you ok?” Axton whispered in concern as he padded over to his hunched counterpart, the metallic thud of his cybernetic foot heavy on Rhys’ ears.

Rhys nodded his head firmly, not willingly to allow Axton to see just how crappy he actually felt.

“O-oh yeah I’m fine. I just…don’t think dinner agreed with me. I think it’s one of those puke it up and feel better type of things.” Rhys tried to brush off the situation lightly.

Rhys could instantly tell the bigger man wasn’t buying the front.

Axton leaned down next to Rhys’ form and rubbed a big hand in-between the Omega’s slender shoulder blades.

“Rhys you’ve been sick for over a week. You keep trying to hide it but I know you threw up yesterday morning too. Rhys, you need to stay home. You’re tired all the time and I’m really worried. Let me make you a doctor’s appointment.” Axton whispered, his brows pushed together in concern.

Rhys waved a hand through the air in a dismissive fashion.

“Axton. I’m fine, I’m not sick I’m just…stressed out. I think it’s stress.” Rhys argued stubbornly.

Axton sighed loudly.

“And you call me the stubborn one.” Axton grumbled looking to Rhys’ sternly.

Rhys paused for a moment and let loose of a shaky breath.

“I can’t miss work. I have way too much to do Axton…” Rhys whimpered dropping his gaze slightly.

“Baby please you look like shit warmed over. Is the world really going to end if you call in today?” Axton whispered running his fingers through the thick of Rhys’ wild morning hair.

“It might.” Rhys sighed.

Axton snorted and shook his head.

“I highly doubt that.” Axton argued.

Rhys just stared at the Alpha with defeated eyes.

“I can’t miss.” Rhys repeated softly.

“At least let me drive you to work.” Axton whispered softly brushing his thumb over Rhys’ cheek.

The Omega nodded feebly and allowed Axton to help him to his feet.

Rhys went through his routine sluggishly, he showered, fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and slapped on his work attire. Rhys’ body felt heavy, like he weighed a thousand more pounds than the norm. Each movement was slow and strained, and he knew Axton was watching him with concerned eyes throughout the entire thing. Axton threw on some athletic shorts and an old grey shirt, his big fingers curling around Rhys’ briefcase as he helped the Omega toward the door.

Rhys hefted himself up into the hummer with great effort and breathed in deep as Axton shut the door behind him. The bigger man slid into the driver’s seat, offering Rhys a concerned look.

“Just let me know if you’re gunna barf or anything ok.” Axton chuckled lightly.

Rhys rolled his eyes and pressed his back into the seat, his eyes sliding closed as Axton started the vehicle and put it into drive.

Most of the ride was spent in silence, Rhys’ heterochromatic eyes fixated on the world outside the vehicle, the streets bathed in early morning light as they weaved through the city. The bustle of the early morning rush surrounded them heavily. Cars honking, lights changing, people out getting coffee and rushing to their offices in time to clock in. Rhys blinked slowly and rested his chin in his palm, his other hand absent mindedly resting on his slightly more settled stomach.

Rhys breathed in deep as his fingers curled in the folds of his shirt, feeling the warmth permeating through the thin material.

The young Omega’s mind wandered, back to this sudden bout of sickness…back to his regiment of missed pills.

Rhys felt his throat tighten for a moment.

He was sure the two weren’t connected. They couldn’t be…could they?

Rhys swallowed hard.

Maybe the missed dosages were throwing his body off. Maybe they were making him sick. That had to be it.

Of course that was it.

Rhys’ fingers clenched for a moment.

It wasn’t like it could be…morning sickness or anything like that.

The young Omega nearly felt his heart stop dead in his chest. No. There was no way…

He couldn’t be…could he?

Rhys’ mind raced with the unnerving thought.

That was just silly. A few missed doses was no big deal, he tried desperately to convince himself. This was just a weird cold, a strange bout of sickness, that was all.

Rhys was jolted from his thoughts as the vehicle slowed and Axton pushed the large hummer into park. Rhys looked across the console to his Alpha and Axton gave the young man a worried expression.

“Rhys if it gets worse, please call me and I’ll come pick you up.” Axton sighed.

Rhys nodded quickly.

“I’ll be fine Ax.” Rhys tried to sound confident in his answer.

Before Axton could protest, the amber haired young man leaned over to peck his cheek, grabbed the briefcase on the floorboard and was gone out the door, leaving Axton to watch him go. Axton breathed out softly as Rhys entered the large building, only to disappear from Axton’s sight.

The workday drug on slowly, each second painful as it crawled by. Rhys sat at his desk, having nearly nodded off several times in the span of the day and trying to drink coffee only made his stomach turn. He sighed heavily as he closed out of the spreadsheet he was diligently working on. He needed to try to eat something. His stomach was painfully empty and he knew that was not helping his case.

Rhys wandered to the lunch room slowly, easily picking out his best friend from the crowd as he got his food and went to sit next to the russet haired man.

Vaughn smiled brightly at the taller man and Rhys forced a grin back. The amber haired man slumped into his seat heavily and looked down at his food in dismay.

“Hey man you ok?” Vaughn questioned as his eyes did a slow once over of Rhys’ form.

Rhys’ cheeks looked flushed, the rest of his body drained of most of its color leaving him a sickly grey tint.

Rhys nodded slowly.

“Yeah…I’m ok…” Rhys muttered fidgeting with his sandwich slowly.

Even the smell of it has his stomach doing cartwheels.

“Rhys you know you can’t lie to me.” Vaughn sighed.

Rhys looked across the table to the other man with bleak eyes.

“I don’t know…I think I’m just sick…well…I hope I’m just sick…” Rhys sighed.

Vaughn cocked an eyebrow curiously, chewing his lunch slowly.

“C’mon Rhys what’s on your mind. You know you can tell me bro.” Vaughn sighed giving Rhys a ‘duh’ sort of look.

“I think I’m just being paranoid…” Rhys grumbled picking at his food.

“I just…I…had a really weird heat last cycle.” Rhys admitted slowly.

Vaughn paused to look at Rhys sternly.

“Weird how?” Vaughn snapped quickly.

“Well it was…late…and then it was really intense, and lasted eight days instead of six and I thought that was really weird, but cracked it up to stress with Axton’s accident and all…” Rhys explained slowly.

“But then I went to start my regiment of birth control for this month and realized…I didn’t take half of my last regiment…it just…slipped my mind.” Rhys continued.

“Wait you weren’t on the pill…during your heat?” Vaughn questioned in concern.

“Yeah…and uh…now I’m sick and like I am jumping to all the worst conclusions…I don’t know…” Rhys groaned softly.

Vaughn’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as realization washed over him.

“Rhys. You don’t think you could be…” Vaughn said lowly, peering over the tops of his thick glasses at his friend.

Rhys sucked in a shallow, panicked breath and felt his stomach tighten.

“I-I don’t…know…” Rhys whispered.

“Shit Rhys…maybe you should I don’t know…take a test?” Vaughn suggested, his voice rising slightly in concern.

“Yeah…I just…maybe I am over thinking it. I mean it’s probably not that right? I’m just crazy right?” Rhys stuttered.

“Rhys…it’s probably better if you just went ahead and took one. I mean…do you think…Axton would be upset…if you are?” Vaughn said in a hushed tone.

Rhys shrugged up his shoulders slowly.

“I-I don’t know…I’ve never talked to him about it.” Rhys whispered.

Suddenly Rhys felt sick down in his gut. Panic twisted around his throat and suddenly his collar felt all too tight. The room buzzed in his ears and everything was suddenly far too loud, far too vivid. The world around him seemed to blur and spin, and Rhys felt his eyes rolling backward.

In the next instant Rhys’ body tumbled backward out of his chair and everything went black.

Rhys’ eyes rolled open slowly, his vision blurry and muddied. A low groan forced I’s way up from the depths of his throat, vibrating across his ribs. Rhys blinked several times before gaining his bearings and looking at the room around him. Only then did he realize he was lying on something soft, the gentle sound of crinkling paper coming up from beneath him as he moved.

Rhys ran a shaky hand through his hair as he sat up slowly.

“Easy, take it slow man.” Came a familiar voice from Rhys’ left.

Rhys blinked in the direction the sound came from and groaned.

The young man’s vision settled on the familiar form of his russet haired friend, Vaughn’s concerned eyes sweeping over Rhys quickly.

“Are you ok?” Vaughn asked suddenly and Rhys scrunched up his nose in confusion.

“I…uh...think so? Where am I?” Rhys questioned, his voice raspy and strained.

“You’re in the medical office. You passed out in the lunchroom bro.” Vaughn explained slowly.

Rhys tilted his head, his slow brain refusing to wrap itself around the situation at hand.

“I already called Axton, he’s on his way to come get you.” Vaughn continued, his gentle hand resting on Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys grimaced and cradled his head in his hands as he sat forward, the motion sending his head whirring again.

“Thanks Vaughn…” Rhys whispered as he tried to shake the sickly feeling building underneath his skin.

 

Axton’s fingers gripped the steering wheel harshly as he turned into the office parking lot, cursing beneath his breath as he pulled into a slot and shoved the vehicle into park. He knew he shouldn’t have let the young Omega go to work. He’d known it was a bad idea from the start. Axton growled lowly and hopped out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. The Alpha hurried across the parking lot and into the Hyperion building at a light jog, willing his cybernetic limb to keep pace.

The Alpha rushed to the front desk, the woman sitting there looking at him with confusion in her bright eyes. After a short exchange of words Axton was in motion again, shoes slapping the tile at a hurried pace. The hallways were a blur as he rushed down them, pushing past people giving him odd stares as they observed his odd dress attire for the workplace. He hadn’t bother changing out of his lazy clothing, too worried about getting to Rhys as quickly as possible.

Suddenly Axton’s shoulder collided hard with someone else’s.

Axton paused for a moment, embarrassed that he’d been too focused to even realize he was about to run right into another being.

“Hey, sorry man, didn’t mean to nearly run you over like that.” Axton said stopping to look at the other man he’d struck.

The man had a vicious expression wiped across his slender brow, teeth grit in anger at the contact made.

“Yeah well watch where the fuck you’re going next time pumpkin.” The other man snapped, turning to face Axton, green and blue eyes glittering with distaste.

Axton furrowed his eyebrows and his lip twitched up in a small snarl.

“Hey. I apologized. Cool it.” Axton growled.

The other man’s eyes swam Axton’s broad form, no words coming from his mouth for a moment as he observed the sandy haired man before him.

“Wait…you look familiar kiddo…where have I seen you…” The man hissed softly, as if more to himself than to anybody else.

He approached Axton slowly, eyes slatted, mouth but a thin line across his sharp face.

Axton stood his ground in confusion, his senses told him instantly that he was not only dealing with an asshole of a guy, but another Alpha. Axton felt himself tense as the other Alpha stepped near, the two of them seeming to size each other up.

The brunette haired man paused, tapping his finger against his plump bottom lip in deep thought.

“Wait a minute! You-you’re Rhysie’s little mate aren’t you…oh what was your friggin’ name…” The brunette sung suddenly.

Axton recoiled a little at the nickname the other Alpha used for _his_ mate and snorted.

“Axton. And…who the hell are you?” Axton growled.

“Ah. Axton. That’s right. The military dog.” The other man chuckled shoving his hands in his pockets slyly.

“I asked you a question.” Axton repeated gruffly.

“Ah, where are my manners! The name’s Jack. Handsome Jack. CEO of Hyperion kiddo. Your mate’s boss.” Jack chuckled folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeah, well he’s never mentioned you before. I’m in a big hurry so are we done here?” Axton snapped making to turn and be on his way.

“Right, right, but I do gotta say real interesting finally meeting the lucky Alpha that managed to snag up that pretty little Omega of yours.” Jack chuckled eyeing Axton warily.

Axton paused, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

“Excuse me?” Axton growled, his green eyes flaring slightly.

Something about the tenor in the other Alpha’s tone just didn’t seem right. What a strange thing to bring up to someone he didn’t even know. Axton narrowed his eyes warily.

“Oh, just complimenting you on your little catch. I gotta say the first time I laid eyes on that pretty thing…I’m pretty sure I’d never wanted an Omega more in my life. He’s like a little planet isn’t he, just tugs you right into his gravitational pull huh?” Jack whispered, his vicious eyes never leaving the other Alpha.

Axton clenched his teeth together hard, his jaw aching with the force. Now he was just downright angry. He did not have time to deal with this type of shit. Axton’s mind whirred, who the fuck did this guy think he was? How dare he think he could talk about his mate like that? Everything about it was downright wrong.

“You’re driftin’ into dangerous territory boss.” Axton snarled clenching up his fists.

Jack’s eyes flicked down to the Alpha’s hands, then back to his square features.

“Oh I meant no harm… _Axton,_ just…wanted to say I am so very jealous you got to him before I did. Rhys is a great worker. I very much enjoy how dedicated he is to my company. Too bad I can’t do more for him, ah, the world just isn’t fair sometimes.” Jack went on, his voice low and unwavering.

“I don’t like the way you’re talkin’ bout _my_ Omega buddy.” Axton hissed taking a step forward.

“Let’s get some things straight here, first off I’m a nice guy, I don’t anger easy…but you touch Rhys, make him feel uncomfortable, make him feel afraid, I’ll tear you in half.” Axton grunted shoving his finger into the other man’s chest hard.

Jack’s lazy eyes flicked down to the digit pressed into his chest.

He was a smart Alpha. He hadn’t made it all the way to the top by being daft. He knew how to push other people’s buttons, how to get a feel for those around him, how to manipulate the situation to go in his favor.

Jack grinned slowly, the motion like molasses, leisurely and easy.

The other Alpha was bigger than him, with much more brawn and obvious power. He’d pushed far enough with this little encounter.

But his job was done.

He’d planted seeds in the other Alpha’s memory.

“Now, now, we’re both civilized guys aren’t we cupcake. Let’s take this down a notch. I wouldn’t dream of making your pretty mate feel uncomfortable. I’ll let you be on your way big guy. And you take care of that sweet little Omega.” Jack cooed blinking slowly, his grin full of poison as he turned and made to be on his way.

Axton stood there in the hallway, dumbfounded look across his face, his heart thundering in his chest. He ran his tongue over the sharp of his teeth, an old habit he always reverted to when he was trying to bite back primal anger. Everything about the exchanged words felt wrong. The demeanor of the other Alpha, the way he moved, and the way he spoke. Axton bristled with the awful feeling he was left with after the strange encounter.

He couldn’t dwell on it for long.

There were more pressing matters at hand.

Axton shoved open the door to the medical office, green eyes meeting with tired blue and brown.

“ _Axton.”_ Rhys breathed, the word coming forth in a relieved puff of air.

Immediately his arms were outstretched like a small child wanting to be picked up by their parent and Axton was filling the space with his broad form.

“Ok, ok, I’m here baby boy. I’m here.” Axton shushed as Rhys whimpered into his neck, hands grabbing at the back of Axton’s soft shirt.

Vaughn stepped back as Axton seemed to check Rhys over with thorough hands.

“Thank you for calling me.” Axton said shortly, nodding in Vaughn’s direction as he helped Rhys to his feet.

“No problem. Just, text me later, let me know how he’s doing.” Vaughn said warily.

Axton nodded firmly and with that he was practically carrying Rhys out the door.

 

Rhys sat curled on the great span of the couch, wrapped in far too many blankets as he tenderly spooned the nearly too hot soup into his mouth. He could feel the Alpha’s eyes upon him and he knew Axton wouldn’t be pleased until the entire bowl was gone.

“You didn’t eat anything. That’s why you passed out.” Axton stated gruffly, the television droning in the background.

“I know.” Rhys grumbled, slurping another spoonful of soup loudly.

“I should have never let you go to work. You’re lucky you didn’t get a concussion.” Axton went on.

Rhys sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, the pounding in the back of his head only reminding him of just how hard he’d hit the floor when he’d gone down.

“I know.” Rhys repeated in a deadpan manner.

Axton let go of a long breath of air, a big palm rubbing over his stubble ridden chin as he sat on the other end of the furniture.

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Axton said finally, the comment strained and low.

Rhys looked over to him with half lidded eyes.

He knew the Alpha’s worry was not misplaced. He knew that Axton just had his best interests in mind. He couldn’t be mad at him for that.

“I ran into your boss Rhys.” Axton said suddenly.

Rhys froze, the spoon halfway to his mouth, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

“Rhys I’ve gotta ask you some questions about that guy.” Axton continued, his eyes never leaving the television.

Rhys let the spoon clatter back down into his bowl.

“Has he ever bothered you Rhys? Has he ever come onto you? Because some of the things he said to me…they didn’t sound just friendly.” Axton snarled, his lip twitching up in disgust at the memory of the words exchanged between him and the other Alpha.

Rhys sucked in a shaky breath.

“He…he doesn’t mean any harm…” Rhys started softly.

Axton looked to Rhys with confusion in his eyes.

“I just…he…makes weird comments to me sometimes…and I just never wanted to get you involved. It’s no big deal, it’s not like I reciprocate any of his feelings. He’s just pushy…” Rhys sighed.

“Rhys that’s serious. Why didn’t you tell me before?” Axton hissed.

“He’s crossing boundaries. You’re mated and you don’t want attention like that. I can tell just from you talking about it that it makes you feel uncomfortable. That’s a god damned problem Rhys.” Axton snarled loudly.

“Axton it’s really not a big deal. I don’t want to rock the boat…he’s the CEO. I could lose my job…” Rhys whispered.

“Yeah or he could force you into doing something against your will. Alpha’s like that Rhys, they are bad news. They don’t play by the rules, they don’t have a sense of decency like I do. I can see it in his eyes that he wants you for himself. Rhys that’s really fucking serious. I don’t like the guy.” Axton grunted.

“It’s ok Axton. Just let it go.” Rhys said looking down into his soup.

“Let it go? Let it go!? What and let another fucking Alpha come on in and encroach on my territory!? Fuck that Rhys I’m not standing for that shit!” Axton bellowed suddenly, standing up in anger.

“Territory? Since when did you start thinking it's ok to call me that Axton?” Rhys snapped back, eyes flaring as he looked to the very displeased Alpha.

“You’re my mate, you’re my Omega, and you’re my responsibility. _My territory._ That’s how it fucking works, and that asshole, he’s…he’s trying to worm his way right on in and take you from me. Just the way…he talked to me today, Rhys he’s dangerous! How am I supposed to keep you safe if you won’t fucking let me!?” Axton yelled thrusting his arms out.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Rhys hissed.

Axton groaned out in exasperation and turned on his heel.

“You know what fine, don’t listen to me. I’m going to bed.” Axton huffed angrily.

Rhys could hear the heavy thud of the Alpha’s footsteps down the hallway then the slam of the bedroom door.

The Omega sighed to himself.

He knew the Alpha didn’t mean to be harsh. He was just trying to look out for Rhys and Rhys knew that…

Rhys sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He was pretty sure his entire being was just falling to pieces and all he could do, was watch.


	13. Orchid

Orchid

Rhys sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat, his knees knocked together as he breathed out shakily. The house was eerily silent at this hour of the morning. Normally Rhys would have been up getting ready for work, hustling about the house trying to sling on his best work attire. Axton would have been cooking breakfast, making Rhys eat before he headed off for work. But everything about today was different.

Axton had his last doctor’s appointment before he could be released from all restraints on what he could and could not do. Rhys knew Axton was chomping at the bit to get out in the real world again, he’d been talking nonstop about how he’d spoken with his old boss and he may get back into welding when his leg was up to it.

Things had been awkward for the past couple of days after their argument. Axton had apologized for his actions and Rhys knew he only meant well. They’d patched things up just like they always did and Axton had done his best to pamper Rhys in affection and tender touches.

But no amount of comfort could keep Rhys’ mind from running wild. The constant, nagging questions eating at the back of his head just wouldn’t seem to dissipate. He had to silence them. He had to know.

Rhys had bid Axton farewell this morning telling the Alpha he was going in a little later for work. Rhys didn’t like lying, but in this case he felt it was somewhat necessary. So Axton had left Rhys with a kiss to the cheek and several witty words.

Rhys’ eyes flicked to the countertop beside him for a moment a soft breath escaping his lips.

Rhys watched the timer on his phone with wavering eyes, his lips downturned as the minutes counted down. The half cybernetic man tapped his metallic fingers on the rim of the phone case absent mindedly. He tried to keep his eyes trained on the small cellular screen, away from the object laid so innocently on the bathroom counter only feet from him.

Rhys could hear his heartbeat in his ears, a dull throb that echoed through his being, through his every fiber. The young Omega was nearly scared right out of his skin as his phone timer went off, the small chime causing him to jump and gasp. Rhys flicked the timer off and sucked in a heavy breath.

The amber haired man forced himself into a standing position, his head instantly feeling woozy as he took several steps toward the counter, hand outreached for the small, innocent, white little stick that lay on a paper towel there. Rhys curled his hand around the test, his heart racing, his stomach turning with the nerves alone.

The young Omega looked to the small circular window on the test and bit his lip.

Two thick, vibrant, unmistakable pink lines.

Pregnant.

Rhys made an inhuman noise from the back of his throat, coming out as half a sob and half a yelp.

The young man was barely aware that he was falling until his buttocks collided hard with the bathroom floor. Rhys’ back pressed hard against the wall behind him, the small test still clutched in his fingertips, his eyes flicking back to the two lines over and over again, as if all his wishing and all his hoping might change the outcome of the test.

Maybe it was a false positive.

That’s what it had to be.

An hour and three tests later Rhys was only left with an empty box and four positives.

Rhys sobbed into his hands, his back shaking and his breaths coming in short, shallow, hiccups. The whole room seemed like it was closing in on him, the bathroom air vent suddenly far too loud, the rhythmic humming driving the young man into a near panic. This couldn’t be happening. How could he have been so stupid?

Rhys let loose of a stream of curses that came hot off his tongue, his watery eyes glancing to the row of positive tests on the floor beside him. All those pretty pink lines taunting him, teasing him, and cursing him. The Omega curled his knees up and buried his face in them with a loud groan.

He ground his teeth hard as he sobbed into his pajamas.

Rhys felt like he couldn’t breathe, his lungs tightening in his chest, his throat clenching closed. Rhys coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath desperately. The young man scrambled to his feet and turned on the sink faucet with hurried hands. He splashed the warm water over his face and ran some through his hair desperately. He braced his arms on the sink, heterochromatic orbs watching his reflection warily. He drew in a long, deep breath and gently allowed his fingers to push up underneath the hem of his loose shirt.

Rhys could feel his abdomen stutter as he breathed, long, spindly fingers spreading out over the span of his stomach. The Omega closed his eyes for a moment, simply allowing himself to feel; now knowing that there was some strange form of unexpected life growing beneath his flesh. The Omega blinked away the last stray tears still lingering in his eyes and just barely pressed on the thick of his stomach.

He wasn’t showing yet, he couldn’t really detect an obvious difference physically.

But four tests certainly couldn’t be wrong.

Rhys groaned.

“Shit…” He whispered to himself.

How was he ever going to explain _this_ one to Axton?

The Omega swallowed loudly, the action popping his ears as he did so and Rhys looked down at his phone. Axton would be back from his doctor’s appointment at any time now and Rhys was going to have to decide just how to break the news pretty damned fast. The young man quickly wrapped each test in paper and buried them at the very bottom of the bathroom trash-bin, careful to rip up the box that they had come in and disposed of it as well.

The young man dragged himself from the bathroom and crossed the span of the house, his movements slow and lethargic, thoughts racing through his head at a million miles an hour. Would Axton be upset? Rhys didn’t even know how Axton felt about kids...much less how he would feel about them having one. Rhys found a seat at the kitchen table and rested his slender elbows on the wood in dismay.

He felt like he was in a dream. Like none of this was actually real and at any moment he would simply wake up and everything would be fine. The young man blinked into the empty room, the morning light soft and warm as it sifted through the blinds gently.

Rhys’ hand wandered back to the plump of his stomach, fingers exploring once more, still in disbelief as he touched. This wasn’t a dream. This was real, all too real.

Rhys groaned out loudly and pressed his palm against his forehead.

 _Of course_ Axton would knock him up on the first go. _Of course._

Rhys shook his head.

“God dammit.” Rhys grumbled.

The telltale sound of a vehicle engine kissed at Rhys’ ears gently. Rhys felt a sickly twinge of dread slide down the base of his spine. He had no idea where to even start. Oh sorry I forgot to take my pills and now I’m pregnant?

Rhys moaned out pitifully.

Suddenly the front door swung wide and slammed closed with a loud thud that caused Rhys’ heart to jump. Axton tossed his keys into the bowl on the table by the door and started into the kitchen only to stop dead as his eyes rested on Rhys, who was surprisingly not gone for work.

“Well hey darlin’ thought you’d be off to work by now?” Axton chuckled as he crossed the room and yanked out one of the dining room chairs across from Rhys, plunking himself down into it heavily.

“I uh, decided to just stay home. I didn’t sleep well.” Rhys managed to respond quickly.

Axton offered him a genuine, wide smile, the type of smile that reminded Rhys just how much he actually loved the Alpha. The Alpha rested his chin in his hand and gave Rhys a completely devious expression.

“Can’t sleep darlin’? Well, you have come to the right place, because I have just the answer for that.” Axton sniggered.

Rhys felt himself blush, for a moment all his nerves fluttering out the window as he relished in the way Axton was staring him down. The Alpha looked predatory, strong, _and hungry._

“Oh?” Rhys squeaked trying his best to match the Alpha’s smile.

Axton licked the whites of his teeth and pushed out of his chair. In a few strides he was standing before the young Omega, hand gently cupping beneath Rhys’ chin and prodding the other man to look up at him. The Alpha’s green eyes were deviously slatted as he peered down at Rhys, a pinch of his lip tucked between large canine teeth. Rhys let go of a fluttering breath, his lungs expelling the sound shakily. Suddenly the thought of telling Axton his news dissipated in the presence of the Alpha’s advances.

“You feeling up to a little alone time pretty boy?” Axton snarled as he pressed his lips to Rhys’ ear hotly, his breathing already slightly ragged and clipped.

Rhys swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded feebly.

Before the young Omega could make another move his body was being lifted from the chair and Axton gently splayed his lithe form out on the dining room table. Rhys stared up at his partner with wide, glossy eyes, fingers clasping in the material of Axton’s shirt in anticipation. A giddy little smile broke across Rhys’ lips and the Alpha rumbled with a deep sound that had Rhys’ heart sputtering. A blunt, thick finger pressed into Rhys’ plump bottom lip and Axton hummed as the Omega’s mouth parted instinctually, sucking his partner’s digit softly.

“Damn baby you are so fuckin’ pretty.” Axton cooed softly, the bigger man leaning down, pressed flush against his thin partner.

Rhys blushed and squirmed slightly, grinning at the praise as it was laid upon him.

“Whaddya say we take this party to the bedroom?” Axton whispered in Rhys’ ear, his voice sultry and low.

Rhys nodded quickly, eyes falling closed into small slits.

Rhys’ back hit the all too familiar mattress with a soft, gentle thud, Axton laying him down with a sense of care that had all of Rhys’ senses coming alive in one brilliant motion. Rhys smiled, his cheeks full of color as Axton made quick work of his baggy pajamas, tugging the loose material down slender, pretty legs.

Axton groaned as he ripped his shirt up over his head, muscular abdomen rippling with every movement he made. His jeans were the next to go, old, well worn material coming down over bulging thighs. With no clothing between them Rhys could bask in just how viciously warm the Alpha was, a brilliant body heat that made Rhys feel comforted, it made him feel at home, like he belonged here and here alone. Rhys swallowed thickly and tilted his chin back as Axton’s mouth pampered the delicate skin.

Axton growled lowly, the sound vibrating up from the depths of his diaphragm. Telltale growls that Rhys only heard come from the man when they were like this, something deep, thick, and pleased. It was the kind of sound that an Alpha only made around their mate. Rhys chirped back in response to the deep sound and Axton’s grip tightened on his waist.

“You smell… _so sweet…_ ” Axton muttered into the flesh of Rhys’ neck.

Rhys felt the hairs on his arms stand on end.

“Maybe it’s because I’m finally getting over this cold.” Rhys joked quickly.

Axton looked to Rhys with half lidded eyes and shrugged.

“Duuno…you smell different…” Axton mumbled as gentle fingers teased at Rhys’ slicked back entrance.

The young Omega shuddered as the contact was made and laughed slightly.

“Maybe your nose is busted big guy.” Rhys joked gently flicking the Alpha on the nose.

Axton chuckled at the accusation and grinned slowly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Axton chuckled lowly.

“But seriously…god…you smell so good…” Axton continued.

With that Rhys gently pushed Axton’s chest, trying his hardest to redirect the Alpha’s attention.

“Why don’t you let me be on top?” Rhys whispered softly.

Axton shivered and bit his lip hard, instantly flopping over onto his back, folding his thick arms behind his head in an awaiting fashion. Rhys snorted and smiled lazily down at the Alpha, gracefully spreading his thin thighs over Axton’s waist.

“Well, that didn’t take much convincing.” Rhys sniggered as he flattened his palms over Axton’s thick pectorals.

Axton merely grinned in response and squeezed Rhys’ thighs in a loving way, eyes doing a slow once over of the pretty Omega spread over him so willingly. Rhys bent down to meet with his Alpha’s lips, their mouths pressing together in an eager, sloppy fashion. Axton groaned against his partner’s lips, Rhys palms sliding up Axton’s jaw line gently, the metal of his prosthetic a cold shock to the Alpha’s skin. Axton breathed in the Omega’s thick scent dazedly. He’d never in all his days smelled anything like it. It was a heavy scent, brilliant and beautiful…enough to have him practically seeing stars. It was like he was scenting the Omega while in heat, only Rhys was not on his cycle…and somehow…this scent was different.

It was heavier than Rhys’ heat scent, something vicious, but in the same tense tender and gentle. The smell beckoned to Axton in a way that was all new and exciting. He didn’t know why, but the scent was suddenly making his skin prickle with heat, his heart thundering and his head swimming with the pungent smell. It was awakening instincts in Axton that he really didn’t know were there. Suddenly he had an overwhelming need to protect his mate, to hold him close and keep him safe in a way that was far more urgent than anything he’d experienced before. He felt like his heart was just melting down into a puddle with every touch the young man laid upon him. Each time Rhys rolled his hips against Axton the Alpha could feel his breathing stutter.

Axton’s lazy eyes watched as Rhys gently rocked against him, his slender body as graceful and agile as a ship at sea. It was like watching an intricate dance as Axton beheld his lovely partner, as if it were for the very first time. Axton breathed in deep as he reached a hand up and stroked it through the thick of Rhys’ wavy amber locks. Rhys looked to his Alpha with hooded eyes, a witty, relaxed little smile creeping across his thin lips.

The Omegas cheeks were flushed brilliant red, his chest heaving as he lifted up on his knees slightly, Axton’s wandering hand coming around to tease at his soaked entrance. Rhys mewled and careened forward as Axton added two digits, curling thick fingers, opening Rhys gently. Axton purred at the wet sensation he was left with, his partner ready to take him.

Rhys steadied himself above the Alpha’s massive cock, and lowered down with a breathy gasp. Tight flesh enveloped inch after inch of Axton’s erection, the Alpha sliding in with little resistance. Axton pulled Rhys in once more, desperate to taste the young man upon his lips.

Rhys’ pace was slow and steady, their breathing matching one another’s, both panting and gasping as the Omega’s hips dipped and moved.

Suddenly Rhys didn’t feel nervous anymore. All sense of fear simply melted away as he ground down on his partner’s cock, feeling full, blissful and enthralled with just how warm and lucid everything felt. Rhys’ fingers found the top of the headboard, gripping the wood harshly as he used it as leverage. The Alpha’s palms cupped Rhys’ pert buttocks as Rhys thrust, squeezing gently, just enough to let the Omega know how much he was enjoying it.

Rhys moaned out softly, the sound coming through his teeth like a breathy whisper, his pretty cock bouncing with every movement of his lean body. Axton leaned up to nip and kiss at Rhys’ neck, mouth pampering at Rhys’ marking, low sounds of pleasure vibrating up from Axton’s chest. Rhys let go of a high sound in response, allowing the Alpha to rub throats with him, Axton’s scent potent and strong. There was something different in the way Axton marked him, something different in the way the Alpha touched and kissed. It was almost more gentle, if that word could ever even be associated with Axton, and it had Rhys absolutely reeling. It felt so right, so instinctual.

Suddenly Axton’s palm pressed against Rhys’ stomach as Rhys lurched forward, big, broad fingers spreading out over the pale skin. Rhys paused for a moment, the touch sending chills through his spine. This was ok. Everything was going to be ok. He loved his Alpha and his Alpha loved him.

Axton smiled up at Rhys, seeming to silently question why the Omega had stopped his movements. Rhys pressed his palm over Axton’s and groaned out as his found his pace once more.

In not so many moments Rhys was coming shamelessly, coaxed to orgasm by Axton’s firm fist around his little cock, milking a hard finish right out of him. Rhys’ eyes rolled back into his head as Axton’s knot filled, lodging tightly in Rhys’ entrance, the Alpha growling and cursing as he pumped Rhys full of his pleasure.

Rhys curled up on Axton’s stomach, winded and tired as he panted against suntanned flesh.

The amber haired man purred into Axton’s neck, pleasure coursing through him like electricity. Axton breathed into the Omega’s wispy locks, some poking out in quirky little curls with the humidity. Rhys felt Axton’s chest rise and fall with a heavy breath and he gently opened his heterochromatic eyes, blinking up at Axton lazily.

Rhys would tell Axton later. After they had come down from the moment of utter bliss. He would tell him…when the moment felt right.

An hour later Axton gently pried himself from Rhys’ tight entrance, the Omega whining out at the loss of fullness, feeling the wet sensation as Axton’s finish oozed from Rhys’ stretched hole. Axton smiled at his pretty partner, Rhys rolling to splay out on the messy sheets on his stomach. The dirty blonde groaned as he lifted himself up, pausing to press a playful kiss to Rhys’ left buttock, getting a giggle out of the young man.

“I’ll be right back baby.” Axton whispered as he sauntered off to the bathroom.

Rhys only mumbled into the sheets, too tired and spent to really form a proper response.

Rhys could detect the Alpha’s heavy footsteps across the room, then the gentle click of the bathroom door.

The Alpha sighed as he relieved his bladder, one hand rubbing at his stubble ridden chin tiredly. He just couldn’t put his finger on it…but the Omega felt different. His scent, his demeanor, something just felt strange. Instinct deep down in Axton seemed to sense that there was something the other man was not telling him. Axton frowned as he shook a couple of times and flushed the toilet absent mindedly. The Alpha washed his hands and ran a big hand through his messy blonde locks.

He sighed as he tilted his chin up, examining his thick stubble with a disapproving grunt. He figured a quick shave was in order. The big man squirted shaving cream into his palm and lathered the thick, white substance over his chin and down his throat, hands reaching for his razor. The Alpha cursed when his clumsy fingers knocked his razor off the countertop and the small utensil tumbled into the trash.

The sandy haired man pushed some of the trash contents aside, searching for the lost razor when suddenly…his hand stopped dead.

Axton cocked his head to the side as he tried to access what exactly he was looking at for a moment.

It was a little white stick, halfway wrapped in paper towels, clearly having been shoved to the bottom of the trash on purpose, like someone did not want it to be found. Axton gently unwrapped the plastic device from the crumpled paper and felt his stomach ignite with butterflies. He really wasn’t sure what to categorize the feeling as, excitement or needing to vomit. Axton sat there for a moment, the pregnancy test loosely held in his big fingers.

His wide eyes searched over the vibrant pink lines, reading the label that clearly meant those pretty lines were associated with a positive pregnancy.

“What the…” Axton whispered lowly as he dug through the trash more frantically, no longer caring about the lost razor.

Test after test, he found four total, all the same, all wrapped and hidden in the bottom of the trash. The Alpha hurriedly washed the foam from his face, grabbing one of the tests and laying it on the counter in a daze.

Axton slowly pushed the door to the bathroom open, the small plastic test balanced tenderly in his fingertips, as if it were some sort of precious cargo.

“Rhys…what is this?” Axton asked.

The Alpha knew the question sounded stupid, but the words all just tumbled from his lips before he could really stop them.

Rhys lazily rolled over, tired eyes sweeping the room and taking in Axton’s form in a satisfied fashion. The Omega’s expression quickly changed from after sex bliss, to absolute horror when his eyes settled on what Axton had in his hand. Rhys sat up on the bed, his eyes the size of dinner plates as the two just stared at each other.

Rhys opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, just a strangled squeak of a sound as his throat clenched and his stomach turned. The Omega’s lips bobbed open, then snapped shut several times over, his heterochromatic eyes looking as if he were staring down death itself.

Axton was pretty sure he’d never seen the other man more afraid.

“I was going to tell you.” Rhys whispered frantically.

Axton’s gaze flicked to the test, then back to Rhys, his expression unreadable for the young Omega.

“S-so…You…you’re…” Axton babbled stupidly.

Rhys just sat there, a defeated look across his face, worry rampant in his big eyes.

The Omega nodded slowly.

Axton stood in the doorway for a moment, unmoving, still as stone and Rhys honestly wasn’t even sure the Alpha was breathing.

“Wait… you’re sure?” Axton questioned, his shaking hand setting the test on the nearest flat surface.

Rhys sucked in a slow breath.

“I missed some of my pills. Everything just got so crazy with your surgery…and then I’ve been feeling so sick lately…Vaughn suggested I take a test…so…I did…” Rhys whispered his voice getting softer and softer.

Rhys wasn’t exactly sure what to feel as he sat there on the bed. It was a wave of sadness, panic, anxiety and fear all lumped together into a thick soup. Rhys could hear his heart in his ears, his stomach twisting like serpents.

“You’re mad aren’t you?” Rhys squeaked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Axton frowned darkly.

“What? No. Rhys I’m not mad.” Axton said quickly, the Alpha finally seeming to find his feet as he crossed the room and settled on the bed.

Axton outreached his big hands towards his Omega, a sense of shock still prominent on his face. The Alpha’s palms gently slid down Rhys’ sides, resting on the Omega’s stomach in a tender, hesitant sort of way.

“I’m so sorry…” Rhys breathed shaking his head.

“Stop.” Axton instructed sharply.

Rhys buried his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes hit the floor quickly.

“I just…don’t even know how you feel about kids and…I’m really scared…” Rhys whispered distantly.

Axton’s eyes searched over Rhys, darting across his every feature. His brain raced as he tried to take it all in.

“I’m gunna be a dad…” Axton whispered breathlessly.

Rhys cocked his head at the other man.

“Y-yeah…” Rhys stuttered.

“Jeezus I’m…gunna be a dad.” Axton exclaimed again running a hand through his hair and shaking his head, a wide grin spreading out over his face.

Rhys grimaced slightly, unsure of how to take the Alpha’s sudden outburst.

“Why do you look so sad baby!? This…this is a good thing! We should be happy!!” Axton chuckled throwing his big arms around Rhys and tugging him in for a firm embrace.

Rhys scrunched his nose up in confusion and hesitantly allowed the other man to hug him.

“Happy? But…I just don’t know if this is a good time and things are all over the place…” Rhys said frowning.

“This is as good a time as ever. Who cares? We’re gunna have a little ankle biter Rhys. This is great!!” Axton laughed.

Finally a small smile broke across the Omega’s face.

“But kids are a lot of work…” Rhys sighed, his hand dropping to his stomach and softly pressing.

“Yeah, well so am I and you’ve been puttin’ up with my ass no problem.” Axton teased.

Rhys snorted and laughed genuinely.

“There we go baby. It’s all gunna be ok. We got this ok?” Axton chuckled ruffling Rhys’ hair.

Rhys nodded slowly and smiled softly as the Alpha leaned down and gently kissed Rhys’ stomach.

“We’re gunna be parents…” Axton whispered pressing his forehead against Rhys’ thin stomach.

Rhys gently brushed his fingers through Axton’s sandy locks, warmth growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched the Alpha fawn over him lovingly.

Later, the afternoon sun having crawled high in the sky Rhys laid sprawled across the big easy chair, his ankles hanging over the massive arm. He had a doctor’s appointment tomorrow morning that Axton had made for him and butterflies in his stomach. The Omega gently drew circles over his soft stomach, a silly grin creeping across his thin lips. His eyes flicked across the room to the kitchen, where Axton stood mixing together some cookie dough his cell phone settled on the counter switched to speaker.

“You’re never gunna believe the news I got Sal…” Axton started, talking to the small cellular device.

Rhys just rolled his eyes as he listened in, grinning at the Alpha’s excitement.

“Oh I can’t even imagine pendejo.” Came Sal’s crackly voice over the cell phone speaker.

“I’m gunna have a kid man. Rhys’ is pregnant!” Axton exclaimed as he continued to stir the dough with a quick hand.

There was an explosion of laughter from the other line and finally Sal seemed to catch his breath.

“How the hell did you manage to knock him up with that busted ass leg of yours Amigo??” Sal joked gruffly.

Axton snorted huffily.

“What it’s my leg that’s busted not my dick man.” Axton retorted with a chuckle.

“Fuck I don’t know if the world is ready for another one of you, but congrats. Boy? Girl?” Sal asked loudly.

“Dunno yet. Got his first appointment for tomorrow, pretty early though, probably can’t tell yet.” Axton responded.

Rhys shook his head, grinning wide pleased with the Alpha’s obvious enthusiasm about the entire thing.

Rhys sighed.

They were going to be parents…what a strange thing.


End file.
